Magic Arises
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: Merlin has become the court sorcerer which is nice in theory, however not all the other kingdoms agree that Camelot should lift the ban on magic. When a king who holds a grudge kidnaps Merlin in hopes of getting rid of magic in Camelot, Arthur and the knights have to work together to save Merlin. Merlin!hurt. No!slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _So, this is the third full length story in the Cuilén series. The other stories are I Used to Know and That Which is Good. It's not totally necessary to read the others, though it might help. Main things to note if you haven't read the others: Cuilén is an empath and a younger cousin to both Gwaine and Merlin. And Merlin is Court Sorcerer so magic is legal in Camelot. Arthur is king and Gwen is absent._

 _There will be a huge amount of Merlin hurt in the later chapters, so just warning you._

 _Written with_ **Anna Davenport.**

* * *

Merlin, the newly appointed court sorcerer, stood just behind Arthur's throne as a procession entered the room regally, an older king bowing briefly before Arthur stood and shook his hand.

"Welcome," Arthur said simply.

"Thank you. It's been a long while since I visited Camelot," the king smiled. "Last time I was here, you were but a crowned prince! Now you are king, and from what I have heard, a fine one."

Merlin forced himself not to roll his eyes. Now that Arthur felt more comfortable as king, he'd decided to invite each of his allegiances to visit, and each one seemed to try harder to impress the king than the last. King Alister was always one for using flattery to get ahead, and he clearly hadn't changed much since his last visit. Last visit Merlin had still been a servant and had been forced to serve Alister, which proved to be listed under one of his less enjoyable experiences in Camelot.

As the two kings continued to talk, Merlin shifted slightly. Just because he had a fancy title now didn't mean Arthur treated him much different than when he was a servant, and he hoped the meeting would be over soon so he could go sit down.

"Oh, I don't know if you remember Merlin," Arthur suddenly turned to smile at the warlock. "He used to be my serving boy, but as he has proven his unfailing loyalty to me, I brought back a position that hasn't been used to many years. He is now the court sorcerer, or warlock really, I suppose."

Arthur smiled, however Alister suddenly had a deep-set frown on his face.

"Court sorcerer?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, magic is now legal in Camelot," Arthur explained. "I sent out a missive proclaiming the change. It must have just missed you."

"Indeed it did," Alister nodded slowly. "I believed that your father and Camelot disapproved of magic."

Alister hesitated for a moment, but when he saw Arthur's face hardening, Alister chuckled and held a hand out for Merlin to shake.

"Well, times change, I suppose," Alister smiled slightly. "I'm from a different time, I know. Well now, it's nice to meet you, Merlin. I'm sure you're quite proud to have been given such a responsibility."

"I suppose," Merlin nodded stiffly. For some reason, Alister put him on edge. He'd bring it up to Arthur later. For now, he stood back slightly behind Arthur again. Merlin heard a door opening, and Cuilén entered the room to stand next to Merlin.

"I had to help Gaius," Cuilén whispered to Merlin. "Sorry I'm late, does Arthur need anything."

"Not right now," Merlin replied quietly.

"I have had a servant assigned to attend to your every need," Arthur told Alister. "His name is George. He will take you bags to your room."

George stepped forward and hurriedly grabbed the bags and bustled away with as many as he could carry. Alister nodded and left, his procession bowing and following behind. Soon the room was empty for everyone save Merlin, Cuilén and Arthur. Immediately, both Merlin and Cuilén shared a look before turning to Arthur.

"He's going to bring trouble," Merlin interrupted whatever Arthur was about to say.

"I can tell, he has animosity," Cuilén added softly.

"Are two you always this paranoid?" Arthur groaned. "I have known Alister for most of my life."

"He didn't like it when you said I was a court sorcerer," Merlin pointed out, glancing up when Leon poked his head in to check that all was well, smiled, and then continued. "You know those strong feelings I get? I have one of those strong feeling right now."

"I do as well," Cuilén cast his eyes downward. "I'm sorry, Sire, but he makes me uneasy. I think someone should keep a watch on him, just for safety's sake. I'm sorry for being paranoid."

"Well," Arthur thought about it for a second. "Why don't you help George for the week then Cuilén? You can keep an eye on Alister and Merlin won't worry so much."

Cuilén hesitated, before he swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Alright, yes Sire," Cuilén bowed his head before scampering away.

"Are you sure that's wise? If I remember correctly, Alister is the type to talk harshly to servants, and Cuilén can be a rather gentle, timid boy," Merlin frowned slightly.

"He will be fine," Arthur reassured him. "Cuilén will let us know if something is wrong."

"I hope so," Merlin nodded. "How long is Alister staying? A week? How much harm can happen in a week, I guess?"

"I honestly don't know how long he will stay," Arthur admitted. "That's why I gave him George, he doesn't have any other duties really besides covering for you. Maybe I can convince Alister to take George with him when he goes."

"Oh come on, he's not _that_ bad," Merlin laughed softly. "Even if he is a bit dull. Ya know, cause he talks about brass, which becomes dull in color, and he sharpens swords. Dull? Get it? He can be dull?"

"What have I said about you trying to be funny Merlin?" Arthur asked, glancing at his servant.

"I shouldn't be?" Merlin grinned lopsidedly.

"You're learning," Arthur grinned. "Slowly mind you, but you are learning."

"Well that's good, even if I'm not supposed to be your servant anymore and instead I'm the Court Sorcerer. Really, you're supposed to be learning from me!" Merlin grinned triumphantly at this realisation. "You know, I should take advantage of this more often! I am the Court Sorcerer after all, maybe I could make Cuilén my servant and save him all of your pratishness!"

Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment, then started to laugh. "Being your servant would be the easiest job ever. You would never ask him to do anything since you would just do it yourself and you would just let him do whatever he wanted to."

"Oh really? In that case he would definitely be saved from your pratishness. If he was my servant, I could make him do all the random chores you make me do on top of trying to figure out laws for magic. Oh, better yet, I could make him go talk to the council about magic laws and try to make them see sense, 'cause they sure don't seem to listen to me!"

Arthur nodded, his mind wandering to the council. They had accepted Merlin because Arthur had pretty much forced them too but they weren't too keen to allow magic to be practiced freely by everyone. While magic wasn't outright outlawed, there were still restrictions as to who could do what. Arthur was working on it but so far the council refused to see the reason behind letting magic users practice their magic freely.

"Maybe he would be more persuasive than you are," Arthur grinned good naturedly at Merlin. "You don't seem to be doing much good, maybe I made the wrong person court sorcerer."

"Hey, who's the one who saved your life with magic, eh?" Merlin glared playfully at Arthur. "Besides, I'm the most trusted warlock in the kingdom, right? Cuilén's an empath, not a sorcerer, or warlock. So there. Course, I wouldn't mind getting out of meetings..."

"Of course you wouldn't, I wouldn't mind there not being a council to convince, or at least have that council be changed to the knights, Geoffrey, Cuilén and you. I wager you all would be easier to convince."

"I'm the one trying to do the convincing!" Merlin declared. "I would be plenty easy to convince about my own idea!"

"Well yeah, but I meant about taxes and such matters of state," Arthur explained. "Only Leon, Gaius and possibly you would really know what I was talking about so I don't think you would be hard to convince about lowering the taxes."

"Only possibly me?" Merlin looked offended. "I know plenty enough to know I'd agree with that. Anyway, I'm going to be ready when Cuilén is through helping George. I need to make sure he'll be okay. See you, Arthur."

"Don't worry about him too much," Arthur warned. "And make sure Gwaine doesn't either."

"I have no power over whatever it is Gwaine thinks and worries about, he's up to you. Bye!" With that, Merlin walked toward the doors and towards Gaius's chambers.

MMM

Cuilén knocked softly and then entered the big room where king Alister was staying. George was putting away clothes while Alister read some parchment by the window.

"Arthur sent me to help you," Cuilén approached George.

"Who's that?" Alister suddenly turned around and looked to George for information. "And is he magical as well?"

"That is Cuilén, my Lord. He is the apprentice of our physician Gaius, what is your power called again?" He asked turning to Cuilén.

"Oh, I'm an empath, my lord," Cuilén bowed quickly. "It's nice to meet you. I can help you with anything you need."

"That is most kind of you," Alister said, smiling at Cuilén. Cuilén couldn't help but notice the smile never reached his eyes.

"So, is there anything you need at the moment?" Cuilén asked slowly. "Putting things away or something?"

"Not at the moment. I think George has it covered. You can, however, tell me about the sudden change of the laws concerning magic."

"How so?" Cuilén asked, confused. "My cousin, Merlin, helped Arthur to decide that some magic users can be trusted. He helps to make the new magic laws. Anything else concerning these questions that you wish to know?"

"Why would the king change his laws so suddenly?"

"Well, he's known Merlin for some time, and Merlin helped save Arthur's life, so Arthur believes magic can be used for good," Cuilén smiled at the king, though inside the boy felt uneasy. Why was he being asked these questions?

"Magic has proven time and time again in this kingdom to be evil," Alister commented, almost to himself. "Even the king's own sister was corrupted by magic, who is to say that it won't corrupt this young man as well."

"Merlin was born with magic, he's always had it, he can't get corrupted!" Cuilén suddenly spoke in a raised voice, before he ducked his head shamefully and swallowed. "My lord, I apologize for my sudden outburst. Merlin is like family to me, so that made me a bit upset. I'm sorry. I understand your viewpoint, I just don't think magic could hurt my cousin like that."

"Then you have not seen what evil is within magic. Or what it can do," Alister growled. "I am finished with my questions for now, you may go."

"Yes, my lord," Cuilén bowed quickly, before he hesitated. "You have been hurt by magic, like I heard this former king was. This former king had terrible things happen to him because of magic, and I can feel that you're the same. I'm sorry, really. I hope we can help to show you differently and help heal the hurt that magic has done to you, whatever it may be. I hope we can help you. Goodbye, my lord."

Cuilén looked saddened as he began to leave the room.

"Do not speak to me like that, boy." Alister said harshly. "Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes Sire," Cuilén's eyes widened in fright, and he bowed again before slipping quickly out of the room. He began to hurry towards Gaius's chambers, when he suddenly ran into someone in his haste. Sniffling, he looked up to see Merlin standing there.

"Oh, Merlin!" Cuilén blinked up at the older boy. He swallowed quickly in hopes of keeping his suddenly arising emotion out of his voice.

"Hey, Cuilén," Merlin studied his younger cousin. "You okay?"

"Oh course, yeah," Cuilén nodded quickly. "I just finished, er, helping Alister. He didn't need very much at this time."

"You sure?" Merlin sounded worried.

"Oh course," Cuilén nodded. "He just had a few questions and things, nothing big. Where are you headed?"

"I was trying to find you. What kind of questions?" Merlin sounded suspicious.

"Oh, about laws and magic and things. He doesn't agree with Arthur when it come to magic because something bad happened to him, but I'm sure he'll come to understand, someday. No one can continue to not like something once they see the good in it, right? Once he sees that you're good, he'll understand, right? Maybe you should talk to him and help him see that people with magic can be good."

"Why would he ask you? I'm the court sorcerer," Merlin muttered, sounding a bit miffed.

"I'm not sure he likes you a lot right now, because I'm not sure he likes magic very much right now, but if you show him that you're not evil, it might help."

"I can try but there are some people who cannot be changed, take Uther for example," Merlin explained, trying to get Cuilén to see. "He never forgave magic and never accepted it."

"But Arthur changed, and I think Alister might be able to come to understand. Right now, though, he makes me sort of... Uneasy. How long will he be staying here?"

"Arthur doesn't know, that's why he put George in charge of helping him. He thinks if George does a good job, which he will undoubtedly, he can pawn the poor guy off on Alister," Merlin chuckled. "You only have to help as long as you think is needed to watch him. You can stop anytime."

"I might stop soon," Cuilén admitted. "I don't like him very much... I'm sorry that I don't, Arthur was excited for his visit. Anyway, I'd best go help Gaius, he needed me to make some simple cures and deliver them."

"Cuilén," Merlin said, as the boy turned toward Gaius' chambers. "Don't feel bad about it. I gave Arthur a lot more fuss about way smaller things then not liking a person. He will understand, and if he doesn't let me know and I will talk with him."

"Okay, thank you Merlin," Cuilén smiled gently before he skipped up the stairs and then hurried toward Gaius's chambers.

Merlin stared after him with a frown. Cuilén was so sweet and gentle, sometimes he worried about him a bit. He needed someone to look out for him, and Merlin hoped he was doing a good job at that. Shaking his head, Merlin went to find Geoffrey to ask some more questions about previous laws for court sorcerers.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review! Let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Hey, it's been a while but I'm back! I was at camp for a week with **Anna Davenport.** Also, so you aren't confused, Gwaine and Merlin aren't cousins by blood. Balinor had a brother who married Gwaine's family, and Cuil_ é _n is the result of that marriage. So that's how the three are 'related'. Cuil_ é _n is about the same age as Merlin was in season 1, but he acts young because of the fact he's an empath as is sort of delicate._

 _Enjoy! (Merlin hurt starts next chapter btw)_

* * *

The rest of the day was unimpressive, except for the very large dinner that the cooks had prepared. That was admittedly rather impressive. The next day it was George's turn to wake the visiting King Alister, which he did with plenty of tact, before Cuilén scurried away to receive Alister's breakfast. Before long, Cuilén was obediently presenting the meal and placing it at the king's bedside.

"Breakfast, Sire," Cuilén smiled at the king. Alister waved a hand dismissively at Cuilén, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the boy's presence. Unsure of what that meant, so Cuilén smiled and slowly began to exit the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Alister asked coldly, his eyes glinting with malice. Cuilén stopped and swallowed timidly before speaking.

"Didn't you just dismiss me?"

"Wait there," Alister pointed to the corner of the room. "Until I am done; then bring these dishes back to the kitchen."

"Of course, Sire," Cuilén nodded. Smiling, he docilely trotted over to the corner and stood silently, his head bowed and hands clasped tightly behind his back.

Alister quickly finished his breakfast then turned to Cuilén. "Go and take these to kitchen then come back. I will have some papers for you to deliver."

"Yes Sire," Cuilén took the dirty dishes and scampered away with them. He wasn't gone long, though he did receive a pastry from the cook which he gave to Gwaine who looked to be in a bad mood, and soon Cuilén slipped back into Alister's guest room. He briefly wondered where George was, before putting the other servant out of his mind.

Alister was now sitting at his desk, papers surrounding him. He looked up when Cuilén's entered and beckoned the boy over. "Come here boy."

"Yes Sire?" Cuilén scurried over.

"I need you to deliver these papers to the king," Alister commanded as he quickly leafed through the papers. As he did so one of the pages slid neatly across his palm, resulting in a shallow cut. Cuilén winced, clasping his own palm for a moment before he reflexively reached out and put his hand on the small injury, and moments later the cut disappeared.

"What did you do?" Alister asked, looking at his hand in shock.

"Oh," Cuilén blushed. "I'm an empath. That means I can take on other people's feelings and injuries, thus making the other person not have to feel them."

Alastair narrowed his eyes, "So you are magic?"

"Well, no not exactly. That's all I can do, and it's not magic exactly. It's more just an ability that someone is born with. Some people can do physical empathy, and others can do emotional. I can do both, a little," Cuilén blushed again.

"Interesting," Alister noded, before pulling out another chair. "Please explain to me about your ability."

Cuilén's smile faded, and suddenly he felt a rush of animosity, however he forced himself to sit in the chair, his hands folded and his eyes focused downwards. He glanced nervously at Alister, before swallowing.

"Like what?" He asked softly. "I can take away someone's hurt, and I've always been drawn to doing so. Like, if someone has been stabbed, I might be able to make the wound stop hurting long enough to treat it naturally with disinfectants and bandages. I can't make big injuries go away, but little ones I can simply make disappear. And if someone is sad, I always go talk to them, and I can make them feel happier again. I used to have to hide this, but Merlin talked to Arthur, and now I am in training to be a healer. Thanks to Merlin, I can now use my power to make people feel better. Merlin is a strong believer that everyone should use magic to make the world a happier place. Even now, he's trying to make it easier for people to use magic for good in Camelot. I hope I was able to heal your palm, Sire. It makes me sad when someone is hurting."

"I do understand why the king would allow such healing powers in but magic is magic. It is evil," Alister growled, then added harshly. "But do not use your 'empathy' in front of me again or I will have you punished."

"But Sire, your palm was hurting," Cuilén's eyes widened, confusion shining in them.

"You will not use it on me or any of my men," Alister insisted, his voice raised. "If I hear of it, you may find yourself taking a trip to the stocks, or worse."

He glared at Cuilén for a moment then handed the papers to the boy and sent him to give them to the king.

Cuilén blinked sadly at Alister, before turning and fleeing the room. He hurried toward Arthur's chambers, not bothering to knock. Arthur was inside examining his armor, while Merlin was currently missing. For this, Cuilén was glad.

"These are for you, Arthur," Cuilén handed the papers over. "They're from King Alister. And I... Arthur I... I'm so sorry, but... Can I request something, please?"

"Thank you Cuilén," Arthur said, taking the papers from the boy. "What do you need?"

Cuilén was about to reply when there was a knock on the door and Arthur called for whoever it was to come in.

Alister poked his head in and grinned at the sight of both Cuilén and Arthur. "Greetings Arthur, I am glad Cuilén is here as well, I had something to ask of you, Arthur."

Cuilén's head jerked up quickly, his throat bobbing. He glanced over at Alister, before swallowing and looking away.

"What do you need Alister?" Arthur asked good naturedly, smiling at the older king.

"I enjoy having Cuilén as my servant so much. He is kind and polite," Alister replied. "I would like to request that he serve me for the remainder of my time here. I will only be a couple more days then he can get back to the lessons he was talking about with the court physician. He wasn't sure if you would let him since I hear he is also your servant sometimes. I sent him down here to ask but figured he could use a little help." Alister smiled brightly at Cuilén, winking at him as if they had planned this.

Cuilén's breath picked up and he tried to breath deeply, but instead he found himself gasping for air. He looked desperately between the two nobles, before trying to calm down and stay quiet so as not to cause trouble.

"That sounds fine to me," Arthur agreed, believing every word Alister said and mistaking Cuilén's desperation for Arthur to say no as excitement. "I guess I will see you back here in a couple of days Cuilén. Have fun." He then continued to talk to Alister for another few minutes leaving Cuilén to think over what had just happened.

He would be unable to help people when he was around Alister. That would be nearly impossible, as that was just a natural instinct for him! He also felt so anxious around Alister, that wasn't likely to change. He was planning to ask Arthur to let him stop serving Alister, and now he wouldn't even get a short reprieve from having to be his servant. Yet Cuilén couldn't complain. He'd just upset Arthur. Still, Cuilén felt so trapped!

Just then, Merlin came in and flicked his eyes at the fireplace, lighting a fire in seconds. It wasn't until moments later that he noticed Alister, and Merlin frowned.

"Hello," he nodded coldly toward Alister,

"Greetings," Alister replied just as coldly.

Merlin glanced at Cuilén, and then frowned. Something was wrong, Merlin could tell.

 _Hey, you okay?_ Merlin's voice echoed in Cuilén's head.

 _Um, yeah. I'm fine just... I'm going to be Alister's servant for a while, so you'll have to take care of Arthur more._

 _I already do._ Merlin chuckled. _Are you sure you are okay with that? They aren't making you do it are they?_

 _Arthur thinks I'll be happy,_ Cuilén tried to smile. _He thinks this is what I want._

 _If it isn't you should tell him. He won't be upset with you._

 _But Alister might. I don't want to make him upset or cause any trouble. It's fine, it's not a big deal._

 _Cuilén, what matters is what you want not what Alister wants. I will tell Arthur you don't want to._

 _No, please don't!_ Cuilén glanced pleadingly at Merlin. _It's fine, it's not a big deal. I'll be fine._

 _It obviously is. You don't want to do this Cuilén, I know you don't. So why are you doing it? What happened?_

 _Alister scares me a little, really. Only a little! He doesn't want me to heal anyone and he says if I do I'll go to the stocks or worse. Imagine what he'd do if I didn't want to work for him!_

 _He can't do that to you! He can't do anything to you!_ Merlin sounded angry. _There is no way you are working for him! I won't let you!_

 _Well someone has to, and I will not refuse to. And please, Merlin, please don't make him angry! Please don't tell him I don't want to!_

 _Cuilén... I don't want you anywhere near him. I can take over being his servant or something, but you... I can't let you do this._ Merlin was pleading with his cousin now.

 _But you shouldn't be his servant either! I think he can be kinda mean, and I don't want him to be mean to you._

 _And I can handle it, and I can protect myself in case I need to. You can't._

 _Yes I can,_ Cuilén bristled. _I'm not a weakling! Gwaine even said he might start to teach me blocking and how to protect myself._

 _Might start? You haven't even learned how to fight! I know how to use a sword if needed and I have tons of spells at my disposal. You cannot protect yourself against him._ Merlin was half pleading, half telling Cuilén with his words.

"So, are you ready to go, Cuilén?" Alister suddenly smiled at the younger boy, who flinched slightly before nodding.

"I'm ready," he forced a smile on his face.

 _Cuilén,_ Merlin warned but softly gasped when Cuilén didn't answer him.

Instead, Cuilén quickly followed Alister from the room, disappearing out the door moments later.

"Well?" Arthur then turned to look at Merlin. "What do you need?"

"Did you not see that Cuilén clearly doesn't want to be Alister's servant?" Merlin exploded.

"He didn't?" Arthur looked very confused, "They both seemed okay with it."

"Uh, no, Cuilén is not _okay_ with it! I talked to him in my head, and he said Alister had threatened him! If anyone should be his servant, it shouldn't be Cuilén!"

"It's only for two days Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes, seeming to miss the whole 'threatened him' part.

"Cuilén is too gentle to put up with whatever Alister might say or do. I remember that he isn't kind to servants, and worse yet Cuilén has a bit of magic. Look, he can't handle it! I'll even be his servant, just get Cuilén out of there."

"No Merlin, Cuilén will be fine. You can help him but Alister requested Cuilén to be his servant," Arthur looked over at Merlin. "Why don't you trust him? He can take care of himself."

"You don't know him as well as I do. He's so gentle and docile, he just doesn't know how to fight back against anyone should they be aggressive. Please Arthur, just tell Alister that someone else needs Cuilén and I'll take over!"

"I won't do that Merlin. You can help him, but Cuilén will survive. He may not always have a master as kind as I am to all of you. He has to learn sometime."

"Fine," Merlin snapped. "I'll just go see what Gwaine has to say about this!"

With that, Merlin stormed from the room.

MMM

Gwaine was practicing with a training dummy when Merlin hurried up to him, his face flushed.

"What's wrong?" Gwaine asked sheathing his sword and turning to face Merlin.

"It's Arthur and Cuilén. You know that visiting king? Well I don't know why, but he wants Cuilén to work for him, but Cuilén told me he's terrible and even threatened our cousin, yet Arthur agreed to let Cuilén work for Alister. He said it's good for Cuilén and Cuilén had to face reality or something ridiculous! Gwaine, I'm really worried about him. How could Arthur go along with this? I don't think he fully understands the situation, but still!"

"Wait, slow down," Gwaine held up his hands, forcing himself to remain calm. "Alister threatened Cuilén? Does Arthur know that?"

"I told him, but I don't know if he really understand because he said Cuilén has to get used to tougher masters and so I had to come and see what you think. You don't think we should just let him work for him, do you? I'm ready to become Alister's servant myself. At least I can protect myself!"

"I agree, I don't think Cuilén should be working for him. I will go and talk to Cuilén and get him to talk to me. Then I will go talk to Arthur okay?"

"Okay, you'd better hurry though. Alister hates magic, and I think he knows that Cuilén is kind of magic, but he's not really, and that could get Cuilén in a lot of trouble. Just get them to make me his servant. Then I can keep an eye on Alister as well."

"I'll try, and anyway I won't let Cuilén stay there with that coward of a king," Gwaine assured Merlin.

"Okay," Merlin sighed. "I'm worried about him. He was trying to seem brave, I think, but he was clearly quite worried. Alister is going to bring troubles, I can just tell."

"Alright knights, line up!" Arthur's voice rang out over the training field.

"I will go talk to him okay?" Gwaine said, looking at Merlin.

"Please do," Merlin nodded. "When?"

"Right now," Gwaine murmured. "He has an uneven amount of knights today so I will ask to talk with him."

Merlin watched anxiously as Gwaine marched over and began speaking to Arthur, his face angry. Meanwhile, Merlin leaned against the wall and hope Cuilén was alright.

MMM

"Arthur! Can I speak with you?"

Arthur glanced up at Gwaine's red face as he crossed the training field and the king shrugged shrugged.

"Looks like you don't have anyone to spar with anyway so, why not? What's up?"

"We need to talk about Cuilén," Gwaine cut straight to the point.

"Oh not you too!" Arthur groaned.

"Yes me too. He is our little cousin, Arthur, we worry about him. I don't think he should be serving Alister."

"Why not? He's not helpless, is he? He showed clearly how brave he is last summer when he was taken captive. Besides, it's only two days and he was requested specifically by King Alister."

"It doesn't matter," Gwaine replied rapidly. "From what I hear I don't think Cuilén is comfortable doing this but is doing it because he doesn't want to disappoint you. I don't know what you've done for him to inspire such loyalty, princess, but he's not getting hurt while I'm around.."

"And why do you think this? Have you talked to him yourself?"

"Not yet," Gwaine answered. "But Merlin has, and I trust Merlin."

"Merlin is just over reacting!" Arthur threw his hands in the air. "As usual. Who else would be his servant, besides? He didn't seem to like George."

"Merlin would do it if it meant Cuilén didn't have too. Did you talk to Cuilén? Or just Alister when you agreed to let Cuilén serve him?" Gwaine asked.

"Cuilén was all excited and rushed in the room, all out of breath, and he wanted to ask me something, probably if he could be Alister's servant, but before he could Alister came in and said he thought he'd put in a good word for him."

"Probably? So you're assuming he was going to ask you that?" Gwaine spluttered.

"What else would he be so desperate to ask me?" Arthur frowned.

"Maybe if he could stop serving Alister?" Gwaine pointed. "Rethink your decision or I'll be making one for you!"

"Look, I'll talk to him later and if he's as upset as you claim, I'll ask if Alister would ever consider having Merlin as his servant. Happy?"

"I'll be happy when I see results," Gwaine growled then turned and marched back over to Merlin.

"Well?" Merlin bounced over to Gwaine's side.

"He said he will talk with Cuilén," Gwaine told him. "You might want to encourage Cuilén to answer truthfully, and not hide or downplay his emotions."

"I'll go find him and tell him," Merlin promised. "See you, Gwaine. Thanks!"

"You're welcome, thanks for letting me know about the situation," Gwaine waved at Merlin then turned back training with a smile on his face. Soon Cuilén would be alright and life would go back to normal, but little did Gwaine know how wrong he was. Things were about to get worse; much worse.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review! Let me know what you think please and the next chapter will go up quicker :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Okay, so kinda the beginning of Merlin hurt at the end of this chapter, but not anything close to what is to come. Enjoy! Also, someone asked about the prequels to this story. They are **I Used to Know** , and **That Which is Good**. _

* * *

Merlin searched all over the castle to finally find Cuilén in a guest room polishing armor for Alister's knights. Alister was seated on the other side of the room, busy studying maps of some sort, while one of his knights sat dutifully a few feet away.

Merlin frowned as he entered and Cuilén looked up hopefully.

"Hey Merlin!" Cuilén smiled.

Alister cleared his throat loudly, and Cuilén frowned as he began polishing the armor again.

"Do you need something?" Alister turned to glare at Merlin.

"Yes, I need to talk to Cuilén," Merlin replied sarcastically. "If you'd be so kind as to let me borrow him for a moment."

"All right but I expect you back in here in a minute, boy," Alister hesitated, then reluctantly agreed.

Cuilén nodded and walked out after Merlin into the hallway. It seemed as though he favored one ankle, which made Merlin uneasy.

"What?" He asked.

"How's it going?" Merlin asked kindly. "Are you alright?"

"Well, it's not too bad, but..." Cuilén hesitated. "I'm not allowed to use my healing powers and Daniel, he's the knight, the reason he's not training out with Arthur and whoever trains Alister's knights is because he has a sprained ankle. That's why he has a crutch, but it hurts and I can't help him!"

"I know it's hard but just hang in there," Merlin assured him. "Arthur is coming up to ask you some questions and Gwaine and I need you to answer them truthfully."

"What kinds of questions?" Cuilén asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Merlin trailed off. "I'm not supposed to tell you but please promise me you will answer them truthfully."

"I... I promise," Cuilén nodded. "I'd better get back in there or he'll get more upset with me. He's not in a very good mood right now. I'm trying to be really good, though, so he'll feel better."

"Alright, Arthur should be up here soon. Don't get into any trouble okay?"

"I'll try," Cuilén promised. "Thank you, Merlin."

"You're welcome," Merlin nodded before walking away, his smile slipping off his face and being replaced with worry. Sighing, Cuilén trudged back into the room, his ankle throbbing the moment he stepped inside.

"Get back to work boy," Alister snapped the moment he entered the room.

Cuilén glanced down at the armor before mumbling a 'yes, my lord', and then returning to polishing the armor. After a moment, Cuilén shifted and glanced at Daniel.

"Putting ice on it might help," he said softly. "Or putting it up in the air. Or going to Gaius."

"Be quite brat!" Daniel snapped.

"What have I told you about helping us?" Alister said menacingly.

Cuilén looked between the two, before his slightly hopeful face crumpled and he stared down at the armor, biting his lip and trying to breath slowly.

"I'm sorry, Sire, I was just... I mean I just wanted to... Never mind," Cuilén murmured, sniffling.

Just then the door flew open and Arthur strode in. "Hello Alister!"

"Hello Arthur, too what do I owe the pleasure?" Alister quickly switched gears.

"I need to speak to Cuilén." Arthur explained before grabbing Cuilén's arm and pulling him out of the room.

Cuilén almost crumpled to the ground as pain shot through his ankle, but once they got out of the room, his limping got a little better, and he did his best to hide it.

"Yes Arthur, I mean Sire?" Cuilén stared down at the ground.

"How are you liking your assignment Cuilén?" Arthur asked.

"Um..." Cuilén trailed off. "I'd rather be working for you, honestly."

"Why?" Arthur asked, "What has happened?"

"Well, I mean, nothing, it's just, well, I'm sorry, I just..." Cuilén searched for the right words to use as his bottom lip trembled, but he quickly tried to get his emotion under control. "He doesn't let me heal people who are injured."

"He really can't stop you from doing that, not if they are asking Gaius for help or are injured badly."

"Well, I guess, but my ankle really hurts," Cuilén glanced down at his ankle sadly.

"Why does it hurt?" Arthur asked concern on his face.

"Because Daniel's ankle hurts, and I'm not allowed to help him. I guess it's been kind of treated, but it's really hurting him a lot, and I just want to help, but every time I try, they yell at me and call me names, and I just want to help, but they won't let me!" Cuilén sniffled softly then said. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"It's okay, Merlin has done much worse not to mention Gwaine. You don't ever have to worry about me not liking what you say. You can tell me anything. Why don't we go back and I will talk to them about getting Gaius or you to help Daniel?"

"No, please don't! They'll just yell at me again and then King Alister says he can put me in the dungeon for insubordination. Please, just let it go."

"No they can't, 'cause I am the one talking to them. I am the king here and by coming here they have to obey my rules."

"No, please, I don't want to cause any trouble! I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry, please don't do anything!"

"Cuilén you can always tell me when this kind of thing happens. And I am going to do something, wait here," Arthur ordered before turning and walking inside the room to talk with Alister.

Cuilén shook his head in horror. This was his fault! There would be a confrontation and it would be his fault! With a trembling bottom lip, Cuilén prepared to go back in and start the armor again and ask politely if the whole thing could be excused so he could just continue working and the confrontation could be avoided.

"Cuilén?" Merlin's voice came from behind him. "What is it?"

"Yeah what's wrong buddy?" Gwaine asked, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder, who shied away.

"Arthur is going to be upset with Alister and it's all my fault!" Cuilén wailed quietly. "I didn't mean to make him upset!"

"It's not your fault," Merlin said firmly then turned to Gwaine. "Keep him here." Then Merlin walked in the room Arthur was in with Alister.

"Arthur came to ask questions, and Merlin told me to answer truthfully, but I never thought Arthur would get so upset and go in there," Cuilén sniffled again. "I just want to go in, and I can soak up their anger. They won't know the difference, and I can stop it! Please, Gwaine!" Cuilén begged his cousin.

"No Cuilén," Gwaine said gently pulling Cuilén in for a quick hug. "We are doing this for you buddy. Let us take care of you. Arthur is upset 'cause he cares about you.

"But you're not an empath, you don't have to take care of people," Cuilén said quietly.

"I have to take care of you, Merlin and Arthur," Gwaine grinned. "You and Merlin mostly but Arthur is my friend and I have vowed to serve him. I take care of you and Merlin because you are my cousins, and you find yourselves in tons of trouble on a daily basis."

Cuilén sighed, staring at the door until it finally opened and Arthur appeared.

"Alright it's all settled," he told Gwaine.

"Good, he agreed then?" Gwaine glanced to Arthur, who nodded an affirmative.

"Yes."

"Who agreed to what?" Cuilén asked.

"Alister agreed to take someone else as his servant instead.".

"Who?"

"I think you know who," Gwaine said gently.

"I hope it's George and not Merlin. Merlin is too nice," Cuilén said softly.

"No one willingly picks George," Arthur rolled his eyes. "He is a complete and utter boot-licker."

"So, who is it?" Cuilén asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"Merlin volunteered and Alister seemed more excited then when you became his servant," Arthur said, glancing at Gwaine.

"But, he hates magic!" Cuilén shook his head in horror. "He could do anything to Merlin!"

"Merlin can protect himself." Gwaine reassured Cuilén. "We've seen how powerful he is. He'll be okay."

"I trust him too, it's just... Alister really frightens me. Do you really think Merlin'll be okay?"

"Yes I do." Gwaine promised. "Now come on. Let's go and get you back to Gaius. You have a lesson soon."

"Keep an eye on Merlin," Cuilén told Gwaine before he limped off toward Gaius's chambers.

"Cuilén!" Gwaine called after him. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Daniel's ankle was hurt and I wasn't allowed to heal it," Cuilén glanced at the ground.

"Oh," Gwaine said. "Well rest up, okay buddy?"

"I will," Cuilén smiled before limping away.

"What happened in there?" Gwaine asked Arthur, "I didn't expect him to agree so quickly."

"It was odd. I asked if he would ever consider Merlin as a servant, and he was incredibly eager, as was Merlin, so it worked out well, I guess," Arthur frowned slightly. "It was odd."

"Huh, that is odd. Well I guess it's fine," Gwaine shrugged, though his face was suspicious. "I am going to talk to Gaius and make sure Cuilén's okay. See you later."

"Goodbye," Arthur nodded, before casting a final look at the door. He hesitated, before he marched away to go back to training.

MMMM

Merlin glared over at Alister.

"So," he asked. "Polishing armor? Is that to be my first task?"

"Yes. Get to work," Alister snarled.

Merlin smirked, flashing his eyes at the armor and immediately it started shining itself. Merlin then sat down and leaned casually against the wall.

"Quit that and do the work yourself," Alister snapped.

"Why? This is Arthur's kingdom, not yours, and magic is legal here. It'll be done twice as quickly."

"I don't care," Alister's gaze turned dark. "Stop it or I will be forced to make you stop."

"And how would you do that?" Merlin smirked. "It would be against the law."

Alister pulled out a pair of handcuffs from a chest nearby. "I think these will do the trick."

Merlin's breath caught in his chest. He could feel power radiating off of those, and it wasn't good. Uneasily, he edged backwards.

"What are those?" His voice was suddenly tense.

"These, my friend, are a little something I picked up from an ally of mine. They trap the magic of a person and don't allow them to use it anymore while they are on or close to the person," Alister explained.

Merlin was backed up against the wall, and he froze.

"Keep those away from me," Merlin's voice was harsh. He glanced at the door, judging the distance. Running was not an option, nor was truly fighting back. Arthur needed an alliance with King Alister. "I am the Court Sorcerer!"

"Well I'm afraid that won't help you any," Alister sneered, "Seeing as how," he jumped at Merlin, placing the cuff around his ankle. "You can't access your magic anymore."

Merlin's chest heaved as he tried to back away, his eyes wide as he shook suddenly feeling almost frightened.

"Don't try to struggle," Alister spoke almost gently, which made Merlin recoil all the more. "And don't make a sound. Because if you do, I would have to go after the cousin of yours."

"Leave Cuilén out of this," Merlin growled. "Leave him alone!"

"Why should I? Unless of course you do what I ask you too. I was going to capture your cousin then get you to come but this is far easier," Alister laughed. "You fell right into my hands."

"Wh... What?" Merlin gasped for breath, kicking at his ankle cuff and finding it to be fastened tightly. "What are you talking about?"

"All I wanted was to get my hands on you," Alister sneered. "Once I get rid of you, magic will be outlawed once again and Arthur will side back with me."

"What? No, getting rid of me won't do anything like that! Arthur has changed his mind about things, he won't side with you! Wait... You plan to get rid of me?"

"Yes we do. Daniel are we ready to leave tomorrow? Good, I want to leave early. Remember to take the servant with you when you leave tonight."

"What?" Merlin's eyes shot between the two. "What are you talking about? Going? Going where? What's going on?"

"You and Daniel are leaving, I will meet up with you soon and we get to have some fun before killing you," Alister grinned.

"You're crazy! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Merlin's eyes flicked around the room for his best weapon of choice.

"Then maybe we have to pay a visit to the boy first," Alister mentioned, studying Merlin.

Merlin shook his head desperately, staring down at his ankle. For a moment, his eyes glowed orange before he yelped and tumbled to the ground, scrambling to stand again.

"I told you not to use your magic," Alister's voice was calm, not looking up from where he was by the bed.

Merlin glared angrily at Alister, scrambling to his feet and trying to make a run for the door. Despite having an injured ankle, Daniel was rather quick to block Merlin's way. Merlin stared between the two desperately.

"You can't possibly think you can get away with this," Merlin frowned. "They'll notice my absence."

"They won't think to much of it when I let them know where you went tomorrow," Alister said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin glared angrily.

"Well, I happen to have a letter from your mother here, letting you know all is going well but unfortunately you spilled some water on it. But I will tell Arthur what it said: your mother is ill. You left in a hurry last night to make sure she was alright."

"He... He won't believe that! He's not that stupid! I would tell him if I was leaving."

"Not if your mother is deathly ill..." Alister replied simply.

Merlin tried to make another run for the door, however Daniel grabbed him and hit him over the head. Merlin slumped to the ground with a short groan.

"Good job, now let's get him out of here," Alister told Daniel. "I will tell Arthur tomorrow."

"Indeed," Daniel nodded. With that he grabbed another pair of handcuffs and snapped them over Merlin's wrists before depositing him in a barrel at the edge of the room and placing a top on it. "Can you call someone in to carry those barrels. My foot is still injured."

"Fine," Alister called for another servant and ordered him to take three barrels down to the wagon outside of the main gates, including the one with Merlin in it. "Now get going!" He told Daniel.

"Of course, Sire," Daniel sneered slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, your highness."

* * *

 **AN:** _Review please! Tell me what you think :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** _Hey :) Only one review last time which was kinda sad, but I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for that one! Merlin hurt is starting in the second half of this chapter!_

* * *

"Merlin!"

Arthur's voice rang down the hall as he walked around the castle wondering where the lazy incompetent warlock was. King Alister was leaving in half an hour and Merlin was needed to help with carrying their bags.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Cuilén rushed up to Arthur, his face worried. "Gwaine and I have been looking for him, but he's been missing since you assigned him to serve King Alister yesterday. We thought he was just hiding last night or busy or something, but no one's seen him!"

"I have been searching for him all morning!" Arthur cried, clearly annoyed. "Have you checked with Alister? I knocked earlier but he wasn't up yet."

"Arthur, Sire, I'm really worried. What if... What if something's wrong!" Cuilén gulped. "He always wakes up early, remember?"

"Maybe he is off searching for some magical creatures to play with," Arthur grumbled. "It would be just like him... Could you go make sure that King Alister and his company are all ready to leave? I know you don't like them but I really need someone to help them."

"But... Of course, Arthur," Cuilén swallowed, nodding stiffly.

"Cuilén, take Gwaine with you. He will make sure you're okay and treated right," Arthur ordered. He hated doing this to Cuilén but he had last minute preparations to finish and didn't have time to find another servant.

"Okay, I'll go find him. Thank you, Arthur," Cuilén smiled briefly before hurrying away, leaving Arthur to search a bit more for Merlin. He hadn't wanted to worry Cuilén, but Arthur was becoming uneasy about Merlin's whereabouts. Still, he'd turn up soon, Arthur was sure. After all, what could be wrong?

MMM

Gwaine didn't like it. Merlin seemed to have disappeared last night and odder still one of Alister's knights, Daniel, seemed to have disappeared with him. Gwaine was told Merlin had slept in this morning before disappearing off somewhere, but something about the situation seemed off, and Gwaine was determined to find Merlin and find him fast.

"Gwaine?" A small voice called, and Gwaine turned to find Cuilén hurrying down the hall. "Gwaine, I am supposed to go serve King Alister before he leaves and I was just wondering if maybe you could maybe come help because Arthur says you can, and I... King Alister is a little... Intimidating to face on my own... Sorry, you don't have to or anything..."

"No," Gwaine cut Cuilén's sentence off. He smiled warmly at his cousin. "I'm fine to go with you, maybe we will find out some more about Merlin."

"Okay, hopefully yes. Thank you Gwaine!" Cuilén smiled. "Come on, before Alister gets in a worse mood than he's usually in!"

Cuilén and Gwaine hurried toward Alister's guest chambers, slipping in quickly.

"Arthur sent me, your highness," Cuilén bowed. "And this is Sir Gwaine, my cousin. Merlin is missing, so we're to help you."

"Oh he isn't missing!" Alister sounded shocked to hear that they thought that. "Didn't he tell you where he was going?"

"No, he didn't," Gwaine stepped forward, attempting to loom over Alister and succeeding in looking rather intimidating.

"He had to go make sure his mother was okay," Alister replied, his tone smooth. He simply smiled at Gwaine, clearly showing that he would not be intimidated. "He came to me last night and told me someone else would be serving me this morning as he had to go to Ealdor."

"Oh really, that's too bad. So do you have proof of this?" Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

"He dropped this on his way out," Alister showed them a letter that was blurred in the middle, as if someone had spilled something on it. "It's a letter from his mother saying she was hurt and needed him for a few days. There is her signature."

Gwaine took the letter, looking it over before nodding slowly and handing it to Cuilén to pocket.

"I see," was all Gwaine had to say.

"What do you need?" Cuilén spoke up quickly with a bow.

"Just for these bags to be carried down," Alister said motioning to one large trunk and two smaller bags in a corner of the room. "I am so sorry for not returning the letter earlier, if I had known that he didn't tell you then I would have let you know sooner."

"That's alright," Cuilén smiled, though he seemed a bit ill at ease. "I'll hurry with these."

Gwaine grabbed the larger bag before Cuilén had a chance to, and so Cuilén took the smaller two. Gwaine hurried out the door, Cuilén following behind. Something felt odd, but Cuilén wasn't quite sure what. For some reason, he still felt worried about Merlin.

"You okay?" Gwaine asked, startling Cuilén out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, fine just... I'm still worried for some reason. I want to trust King Alister, but I feel like Merlin would have told us if he was leaving. I just feel... On edge... Do you think we're being told the truth?"

"I can't see anything wrong with the story other than Merlin not telling us," Gwaine told Cuilén. "If we haven't heard from him in two days I'll see if I can find him."

"But... Are you sure that's a good idea to wait? I just feel like something it wrong..." Cuilén trailed off.

"I will talk with Arthur, maybe me and Percival will ride out tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you!" Cuilén suddenly grew excited. "I'll come help you look!"

"I will talk to Arthur about it," Gwaine promised. "It is his decision to make."

"Please Gwaine, let me come!" Cuilén pleaded. "He's my cousin too, you know. Last time he helped save me, and I can help save him!"

"It's Arthur's decision," Gwaine emphasized his earlier statement.

"Please, go talk to him as soon as you can! I'm really uneasy about this..." Cuilén sighed. "Here, I can take those bags and you can go talk to him. I don't mind carrying them, I just don't like talking with King Alister."

"I will talk to him after Alister leaves," Gwaine told his excited cousin. "That will be about an hour from now so you can just relax for a bit."

"Fine," Cuilén sighed again, before suddenly his hand flew to his head and he hissed as a headache suddenly exploded.

"Cuilén?" Gwaine asked worriedly, setting down the bag he was carrying and placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "What's up?"

"It's just... My head suddenly started hurting really bad..." Cuilén trailed off, using Gwaine as a support to keep standing. "I don't know why, it doesn't make any sense..."

After a moment, the pain faded away, which was odd, and Cuilén found he could stand on his own again.

"You okay now?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah I... I guess so," Cuilén frowned. "That was odd... Here, I'll just take these."

Cuilén grabbed the bags and began to hurry down stairs.

"Please talk to Arthur," he called back.

Gwaine stared, shocked as his cousin disappeared, what was going on? He shrugged, Cuilén would talk to him in his own time and he had to go talk to Arthur now anyway. He turned toward Arthur's chambers and hurried away.

MMM

Cuilén hurried downstairs, finally arriving at the wagon where he plopped the luggage down with a sigh. His head didn't hurt, but he was still uneasy. He was about to load the trunks into the wagon, when he stiffened as a knight of Alister's approached.

"What do you think you are doing?" the knight asked.

"I'm loading up the wagon," Cuilén bowed quickly. "The other servant, Merlin, has left so I'm working in his stead."

The knight looked skeptical but motioned for the boy to hurry up.

Cuilén tried to hurry, but the faster pace proved to simply tire his arms, and after a moment Cuilén dropped the bigger of the bags. He winced, before glancing at the knight.

"Sorry, Sir Knight," Cuilén gulped.

"Just hurry up with it," the knight snapped.

Cuilén nodded, and soon all of the bags were loaded. Cuilén sighed and bowed again, stepping backwards and waiting for further instruction.

The knight waved him away and continued to do his duty of guarding all of the horses and wagons.

Cuilén nodded and hurried away toward Arthur's chambers. He had to get Arthur to let him go save Merlin. Something was wrong, and Cuilén would make sure nothing happened to Merlin.

MMM

Merlin awoke in a tiny, cramped, dark space, and he frowned in confusion. Where was he? He tried to light up the space with magic, but suddenly both his wrists, which he suddenly realized were twisted and locked behind him, as well as his ankle and head blossomed with pain. He stopped trying to use magic and he again tried to move. When that was unsuccessful, Merlin banged his shoulder against the space. He felt the space start to tip, and after a moment he fell on his side but was still unsuccessful in getting out of the cramped space or stretching. After a moment, however, light flooded the space, and Merlin screwed his eyes shut.

"Ahh good, you're awake," Daniel's voice boomed. "Alister will be pleased."

"What's going on? Where am I?" Merlin glared up at Daniel.

"You are in the woods just south of Camelot." Daniel told him, "But don't worry, soon you will be moved to a more hidden location."

"What? What are you talking about?" Merlin tried to use his magic and he once again hissed in pain. "Why can't I..."

"Your magic is unavailable to you right now," Daniel interrupted him. "You will find it is painful to try to use your magic so I suggest you do not attempt it."

"What have you done?" Merlin yanked at his wrists, until he remembered the ankle restraint from before. He glanced down to find it securely around his ankle, and he frowned. "Arthur will look for me! All the knights will. I don't know why you took me, but it won't end well for you!"

"I don't think they will, they think you are taking care of your mother remember?" Daniel smirked. "Alister has it all figured out."

"And where am I actually headed?" Merlin frowned, watching warily as Daniel sat on the wagon ledge. "Besides further into the woods. Surely that isn't to be my final destination."

"I can not tell you that." Daniel shrugged. "We wait here until Alister comes."

"And when will that be?"

"I'm right here," Alister said from behind Merlin.

Merlin spun, snarling when he saw Alister.

"I thought you hated magic, why bother to capture a warlock when there's no chance of him ever coming near you again? Believe me, if you thought I'd ever come bother you in your kingdom, you're wrong. I could have done well with never seeing you again!"

"I just want magic gone from Camelot and without you there to argue for it, it won't be approved," Alister smirked.

"How do you know?" Merlin spat. "Arthur could easily get another court sorcerer to argue for magic."

"The council won't accept anyone else," Alister told Merlin, his smirk widening into a smile. "Arthur told me you were the one who they trusted."

"Well like I said earlier, he'll come after me! He's not that dumb, he'll figure out that the letter is fake. I would talk to him first if I was to leave Camelot,"

"Sir Gwaine and that serving boy already accepted the letter," Alister told Merlin.

"They... They did?" Merlin frowned, quieting for a moment. "Why would they do that? They wouldn't... Of course they wouldn't... They'll find you!"

Merlin shouted the last bit, though his voice was lacking some of it's earlier conviction.

"Oh I'm afraid they believed it," Alister told Merlin almost gently, which made the warlock recoil. "They won't come looking for you for a few days and by then, you will be dead."

Merlin blanched, though he was quick to try to look angry again, rather than a bit frightened.

"You plan to kill me then?" Merlin frowned. "You don't even plan to try to use magic to your own advantage or find out Camelot's secrets, not that I'd tell you anyway."

"No, magic is evil," Alister said simply. "I have no war against Camelot. We will torture you then kill you and all others like you."

"Why? What's the point? Magic doesn't have to be evil! It can be used to do much good, like healing!"

"Healing has nothing to do with this! Load him up and let's get going," the king told Daniel who nodded and began to drag Merlin toward the wagon.

"Healing could have everything to do with this," Merlin shouted back. "Or protection! Who will be there to protect Camelot from evil sorcerers who try to kill the king or take over? Who will direct healers like Cuilén to use their power to help the sick? Who will be able to help Arthur know when an evil sorcerer is in Camelot, planning to do harm to innocent citizens?

Alister didn't answer and Merlin was shoved into the back of the wagon by Daniel and the manacles around his wrists latched onto the side wall. Then the two older men got onto their horses and rode off, the wagon bumping along behind.

"Arthur will find us!" Merlin shouted as they followed the trail into the woods. "He will know the letter is fake and hunt you down!"

"He might eventually find us, and maybe even you," Alister glanced back at Merlin with his trademark smirk. "But the difference is, he will find us alive and you not so much."

Merlin ground his teeth together and tried to yank at his bonds again, but he was once more unsuccessful. He tried to contact Cuilén, and that also didn't work. He even muttered for the dragon to help him, but whether it was due to the bonds of the quietness of his voice, no help came. After a little while, Merlin began to simply pay attention to the passing scenery.

Merlin planned to escape, there was no way Alister would be getting rid of him so easily, and so he began to memorize the way back home.

MMMM

Lancelot smiled and accepted a cup of soup from a Druid girl, who smiled at him and moved on. He found that he liked visiting the Druids, as Mordred had recently introduced him to their way of life and he found it peaceful after being forced to serve Morgana. Mordred and he had formed a sort of bond as they recovered from their ordeals with Morgana, and Lancelot was glad that he'd found someone who understood. Granted, it seemed Arthur had experienced as similar ordeal, but he was now busy ruling the kingdom, and Lancelot didn't want his own problems to interfere with that.

"Hey Lancelot!" Mordred cried, running over to plop down in the ground next to the former knight.

He grinned up at the man, a huge smile lighting up his face, "You like it?" He asked pointing to the soup while the girl handed him a bowl of his own.

"It's very good," Lancelot smiled. "Is it pine root? I seem to remember that being made once."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remember," Mordred nodded, looking at Lancelot in shock before a smile spread over his face once more.

"I've quite taken to this Druid lifestyle. It's rather peaceful, and I figure having a former knight around to protect you all just in case can't be a bad arrangement," Lancelot smiled. "Even if I was a knight of Camelot."

"Yeah, I guess it's okay... I figure I'll stay here until I'm healed and then move on. Anyway, we don't usually have to protect ourselves," Mordred's face was dark for a moment, which confused Lancelot, but he decided not to ask about it. "It was only from Uther and Morgana."

"Well, I hope you will still allow me to stay here a while longer. I deeply appreciate your hospitality."

"You can stay as long as you like," Mordred told the knight. "I hope you stay for a while, I enjoy having someone to talk to before I leave the camp."

Lancelot was about to ask why Mordred planned to leave, however his ears picked up what sounded like a shout, and he frowned.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. "It sounded almost like... Who you call Emrys."

"Emrys?" Mordred frowned, "I didn't hear anything."

"Sh, there is was again," Lancelot eased himself to his feet and hurried over to his tent, grabbing his sword. "I'm going to check and make sure everything is alright. Merlin wasn't schedule to visit for some time."

Mordred hurried after him, if Emrys was nearby then there might be trouble and Lancelot's offer of protection might come in handy.

Lancelot crept through the undergrowth until he reached a small trail that was seldom used anymore. To his shock, he head the sound of a wagon and horses, and moments later two horses ridden by possible nobility, followed by a wagon. Lancelot continued to watch, and his heart stopped as the wagon passed. In the back sat Merlin, his hands shackled behind him and to a ring in the wagon. He seemed yank at the chains several times before falling still again and giving a deep sigh.

"Emrys?" Mordred breathed from beside Lancelot. "What is happening?"

"I don't know, I'm going to follow them," Lancelot whispered, before creeping through the forest after the wagon.

Mordred crept after him, wanting to see what exactly was happening to Emrys. He wasn't really worried, Emrys was powerful, he must be waiting for the right moment, only giving the impression that he wasn't able to break the chains.

Eventually Lancelot could hear more chatter, and suddenly they arrived in a huge clearing where dozens of wagons stood amount dozens of knights and a couple of servants.

"Your highness," they all bowed, and one of the men leading the wagon nodded regally.

"We will stop briefly to take care that everything is in alignment before we continue. We also have a sorcerer in our midst. No one is to get close to the prisoner, he could be dangerous. Sir Daniel, check on the sorcerer," the king told the knight riding next to him, who nodded before dismounting and striding around to the back of the wagon.

"He looks fine your majesty, but he is a little miffed we took him though," Sir Daniel called from the back of the wagon after checking on Merlin.

"Miffed," Merlin coughed sarcastically. " _That's_ an understatement, _Sir_ Daniel."

"Shut your mouth boy!" Daniel cried, backhanding Merlin across the face.

Merlin snarled up at Daniel before glaring at Alister and yanking again at the chains.

"You won't be able to break them," Alister said calmly. "Not without your magic."

"Doesn't mean I won't keep trying," Merlin snapped. "Everyone seems rather calm. Is it a common occurrence for you to kidnap people from their homes?"

"Only if they are sorcerers," Alister deadpanned.

"Well I'm not a sorcerer, I'm a warlock, I'll have you know. Does that make any difference? Will you suddenly see the light and let me go."

"You have magic, it makes no difference how you got it."

"You're just as bad as Arthur's father was, and you don't even have a great kingdom to balance it out," Merlin muttered. "No wonder you run around capturing people with magic, you probably don't have anything better to do."

"I do what I do to protect the people of this land," Alister gripped Merlin's arm hard and flung him against the wall. "Now keep quiet before I let my men do some damage before we reach my stronghold."

Merlin glared angrily up at Alister.

"I'm not worried. I doubt your men can do any real damage to a warlock, even without my magic. They're nothing compared to the knights of Camelot."

"Why are we just sitting here?" He hissed at Lancelot. Mordred was gritting his teeth as Alister grew angrier with Emrys. "Why are we not helping Emrys?"

"We would only get caught ourselves. We can't charge out there, we'll have to wait until we can sneak him away. Besides, if he's being restrained with magic suppressing chains, you might not be able to break them with magic," Lancelot whispered.

"I can kill everyone... or knock them out," Mordred was quick to say. "Then they probably have keys."

"Those other servants are likely innocent and caught up in all this, and who knows about the knights. We should wait. They'll have to go to sleep tonight or something, then we can help with lesser chance of being discovered."

"Emrys is in danger." He protested, "He is needed for... Many things."

"I don't want Merlin getting hurt either, but to charge in now would be to simply risk his chances of getting rescued by getting ourselves caught. If it gets too bad, I guess we can, but for now we need to hang back."

"Fine." Mordred huffed, clearly upset. He leaned back, slightly crossing his arms in anger.

Lancelot watched uneasily, sword held in a tight grip, as the king grew still angrier with Merlin until he hit him once again, Sir Daniel stepping forward and asking if he could be of assistance.

"I think he needs to be taught a lesson," Alister said. "A couple of minutes with the whip should teach him better."

"Yes sir," Daniel walked toward the front of the whip and grabbed the braided whip, commonly used for floggings, that was sitting on the seat.

Mordred hissed and sat forward, "They are going to hurt him!"

Lancelot bit his lip and wondered desperately what to do. Logic told him that rushing in now would be an end to any attempt at rescue, but another part of him wanted to rush out and save his old friend.

"No," Lancelot choked out. "We need to stay hidden."

They watched as the knights tied Merlin to the wagon wheel after forcing him to kneel. Sir Daniel positioned himself behind Merlin and at the nod from Alister swung the whip.

The whip cracked down across Merlin's back and shoulders, causing the warlock to stiffen and bit his cheek in an effort to not make a sound. By the fourth lash though there were tears streaming down his cheeks and he was whimpering each time the whip was brought down.

Mordred couldn't help himself, he slid out into the clearing and cleared his throat.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alister took a few steps forward. Mordred's response was to shout.

Most of the knights flew backward but Sir Daniel and Alister scrambled to their feet and rushed at the boy.

"Another sorcerer!" Alister shouted in rage. "Get a cuff!"

Mordred narrowed his eyes in confusion but rushed over to Merlin instead, throwing up a small barrier around them. "What is going on Emrys?"

"Mordred?" Merlin tried to look over at the Druid. The strain on his back made him gasp so he gave up. "What are you doing here? Get out of here! They'll stop your magic!"

"I have a barrier around us for the moment, although it won't last long. What do you mean stop my magic?"

"Look at my ankle. See that thing? It makes me unable to use magic.

Mordred examined it for a moment before quickly muttering a spell. When nothing happened he sighed, "I can't break it. It's too strong."

"Yeah, and it hurts when you try," Merlin gasped for breath. "Look out!"

Daniel suddenly rushed at the barrier, swinging his sword towards it.

Mordred cried out at the sudden pressure against the barrier and it flickered as his power drained.

"Get out of here, run, get help!" Merlin commanded.

"Help will come whether I'm captured or not," Mordred said. "I won't make it after dropping the shield."

He gasped as it was hit again. "I was kinda hoping that they would all be far enough back that I could teleport but I don't think I can do that now."

Daniel suddenly broke through the shield and he rushed at Mordred, a cuff in hand.

Mordred threw a small spell but it wasn't enough to stop Daniel from clamping the cuff around him ankle.

Merlin shouted angrily and he yanked at his own bonds, gasping as his back flared up in pain.

"Let him go, he's just a... A peaceful Druid," Merlin shouted. Mordred hadn't always been that peaceful, but it was a good enough response.

"He threw us back," Alister ground out between clenched teeth.

"He just wanted to help me, that's what Druids do, help people," Merlin shouted. "Let him go!"

"No, he attacked us and he has magic. He will be executed with you," Alister said. "Those with magic never help anyone."

Merlin glanced sorrowfully at Mordred before yanking at his chains and growling angrily.

"I knew I was right in saying the knights of Camelot are far superior," Merlin glared at Daniel.

"You never learn do you?" Alister asked. "Would you like to be whipped again? If so you can keep talking, or maybe this will motivate you more." He paused then continued. "The Druid boy will be beaten in your place if you don't stop with your smart comments."

"No, don't," Merlin paled, shaking his head quickly. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will," Alister said. "So keep quiet if you wish for him to not be lashed as you were."

Merlin simply stared at the ground angrily, not bothering to reply. Moments later a few knights got him back into the wagon, though he struggled violently.

"What is your name boy?" Alister asked Mordred.

"Dre," Mordred answered, glaring heatedly at the king.

"Dre, odd name. Oh well, you are a sorcerer after all," Alister frowned. "What are you doing wandering the woods? Are you alone or do you have someone else hiding out in the forest?"

"I live in a cave near here," Mordred answered. "I am alone, my encampment abandoned me long ago."

"Hm, search the nearby forest and report back within ten minutes," Alister frowned, waving to two of his knights. "If you're lying, you'll be very sorry, Dre."

Mordred smiled, they were far enough away from the Druid camp that they wouldn't find it, even if they made it that far there was a concealing spell around the camp.

He wasn't worried about Lancelot either, unknown to the knight Mordred had placed a concealing spell around him as well, the men wouldn't be able to see the knight if their lives depended on it.

"In the mean time, chain him next to the other boy," Alister turned to Daniel. "And make sure they don't talk."

"Yes, Sire," Daniel nodded before clipping handcuffs on Mordred's wrists.

Mordred struggled for a moment but soon resigned himself to being restrained.

"You okay?" Merlin whispered.

"Yeah, I'm a bit drained but otherwise okay," Mordred was quick to reassure him.

"Stop talking!" Daniel snapped. "Or I'll have you gagged."

Mordred glared at the man but wisely shut up. He rolled his eyes and smiled at Merlin while mouthing _they expect you to be quiet? I don't think that's possible._

 _They may think I'm quiet, but you'll hear me chatting plenty,_ Merlin's voice echoed in Mordred's head.

 _Isn't that connected to your magic?_ Mordred asked.

 _Apparently not,_ Merlin replied.

 _Are your dragonlord powers? Can you call the great dragon?_ Mordred looked hopeful.

 _I don't know. It's too loud, they'd hear right away, and I can't talk to Cuilén._

 _Can't you just ask him in you head like me and you talk?_

 _Not the dragon, no._

 _I wonder why me and not Cuilén? How is he anyway?_

 _Maybe because Cuilén is too far away? Plus you've always been quite gifted at telepathy, so that might make a difference. Cuilén is the same as ever, but Alister was really horrible to him. He was Alister's servant for a while, and it was really bad._

 _I don't like Alister, I'm glad he is away from Cuilén then if he was being mean to him._

 _Yeah, me too. He was going to kidnap Cuilén, apparently, but I became his servant and he nabbed me instead._

 _But he wanted you as the end goal correct?_

 _Yeah, he thought taking Cuilén would be a way to get to me. Poor kid, he's just too nice, can't hardly look out for himself. He's just too sweet._

 _He is very innocent. I can't expect that to have changed._

 _It hasn't, thankfully. I couldn't bare it if it did. He's an empath, so that might have something to do with it. He's too selfless, he could hardly help himself but use healing magic while Alister was near him. Apparently he tried to heal Alister and Alister blew up at him._

 _I am glad, he is very selfless I can see that people might take advantage of that but not push it away, I hope when we get out of this I can see him again._ Mordred's voice was hopeful.

 _Of course you can! I know he would like having another person closer to his age around. I'm afraid all of our talks of politics bore him._

 _It would certainly bore me Emrys. Does Cuilén actually listen to you talking?_

 _Of course, and he never complains._

 _Of course he doesn't, he never complains about anything. He can't be required to listen though, is he?_

 _No, of course not, but he wants to be part of everything Arthur, Gwaine, and I do. He always wants to be helpful._

 _He really needs someone his own age there. Why would he want to spend all his time around you? I wouldn't._

 _Gee, thanks,_ Merlin rolled his eyes.

 _You're welcome,_ Mordred smirked before he stiffened. _We are stopping._

 _Why would that happen?_ Merlin glanced around them. _Stay quiet._

 _We are quiet! It's in our heads remember?_ Mordred wondered if the lashing had somehow gone to Emrys' mind.

 _Oh, right..._

 _Are you okay?_ Mordred sounded concerned.

 _My back hurts a bit..._ Merlin admitted.

 _Anything else?_

 _Well..._

 _What is it Emrys?_

 _I can't put my finger on it, but ever since the cuff went on, I've felt sort of off._

 _Sort of off?_

 _I don't know, I have been trying to fight it and yet something feels like it's trying to pull me under, make me weaker or something._

 _Why didn't you mention it sooner?_

 _I am trying really hard to fight it off. I'm hoping if I fight harder against them, I'll be able to keep myself from getting any weaker._

 _I don't feel anything different at all except the fact that I can't access my magic._

 _That's good. Maybe if I get worse you'll be able to fight them. Hopefully it doesn't get worse, though. Hey, what's happening?_

 _I dunno, should we pay attention?_

 _Yeah, it seems they're coming over here. The woods seem to a thinning as well._

Mordred looked around and noticed that they were only a few miles away from a castle. _We seem to be headed to that castle._

 _Yeah, oh wait, shhh_

Daniel suddenly approached, eyeing the two cautiously.

"We're going into Alister's realm. Get out, you're walking from here," Daniel told them.

"You expect him to walk from here?" Mordred exclaimed. "He can't walk all that way!"

"I can walk," Merlin glared unwaveringly at Daniel. "Just let me out, and I'll show you I can walk fine."

"Emr... Merlin. You can't walk." Mordred whispered.

"Trust me, I'll be fine," Merlin hissed. He then spoke louder. "Come on, let me go! Let me walk!"

Daniel walked forward and released Merlin and Mordred. "Why so concerned Dre?" He sneered, "He got you captured."

Mordred just glowered at the man and hopped down. Merlin tried to hop down, but instead he stumbled. Daniel began to stoop down, but instead Merlin shot his leg out and kicked Daniel in the shin. With that, Merlin leaped to his feet and nudged Mordred toward the forest edge before also running.

Mordred ran making sure Merlin was keeping up, he didn't know where they were going but it didn't matter. Merlin had almost reached the tree line when he stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Keep going!" He shouted. "It'll be easier if they just have one of us!"

Mordred almost stopped but he kept going knowing the Emrys was right, he had to hide himself and get back to Lancelot. He ran for a few minutes before collapsing in the brush and hiding.

Behind him, he heard Emrys give a shout, and he close his eyes tightly, clamping his hands over his ears.

"Lancelot?" He whispered.

"What's happening?" Lancelot's voice suddenly spoke softly, and Mordred spun. "Where's Merlin?"

"They still... They still have him." Mordred said, "I couldn't do anything."

"At least you got away," Lancelot sighed. "You didn't listen to me! They'll be tripling the guards around him now, looking for you."

"I'm sorry," Mordred sniffled, hating the fact that Lancelot was upset with him. "I just wanted to help..." His voice trailed off as he tried not to cry. He was tired and his magic was still drained what with that blasted ankle thing.

"Hey, what's done is done, we'll just hang back a bit before rescuing him. It's just a little set back, it'll be okay. Do you think Arthur is coming for him?"

"I don't know, we mostly talked about Cuilén."

"He was the empath, correct? The one so grievously harmed by Morgana? Is he alright now?"

"Yeah," Mordred smiled at the mention of Cuilén. "He is fine, needs someone his age in Camelot but he is doing fine now."

"I'm glad. Wait, I want to watch and see where exactly they take Merlin," Lancelot crept forward to peer through a bush. He winced as he watched, again tempted to rush out and help his friend.

"What is happening?" Mordred asked.

"Er... I think they're mad he tried to run. Oh, he's getting up and, well they're making him walk to the castle," Lancelot winced as Daniel shoved Merlin forward, almost causing the warlock to fall to his knees.

"Why can't we help him?" Mordred asked again. "If you would get this thing off of me..."

"You know why not," Lancelot sighed. "How do I get that off? Don't I need a key?"

"No idea," Mordred said. "But until we get it off I can't use my magic."

Lancelot winced, and he got out his knife. He tried to pick the lock, but was unsuccessful.

"We can make more noise when they're gone inside," Lancelot told Mordred. "We should be quiet until then."

Lancelot watched as Merlin was pushed toward the fortress until he finally disappeared over the drawbridge.

"Okay, let's see about getting this off," Lancelot tuned back to Mordred with a tired sigh.

"Thank you," Mordred said, shifting so that Lancelot could get to his ankle.

* * *

 **AN:** _So some Merlin hurt and more to come. Please review! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** _Okay, so a lot happens in this chapter. Like, the first half is about Cuilen, and the second half is more about Merlin. Merlin angst in part two._

Anna Davenport _wrote much of this chapter :)_

* * *

Gwaine gently closed the door to Arthur's chambers and slowly made his way toward his own where he had told Cuilén to wait for him. He knew Cuilén really wanted to go with him to look for Merlin but after a long discussion with Arthur, they had concluded that it would be better if Cuilén stayed in Camelot. Cuilén wouldn't be happy but it was for the best.

Gwaine pushed open his chamber doors and walked in.

"Hey Gwaine," Cuilén's face lit up with a smile. "What'd he say? Will he allow me to accompany you?"

"After discussing it with Arthur," Gwaine began slowly. "We concluded that it would be better if you stayed here this time." He stood there for a few moments, waiting for Cuilén's reaction.

Cuilén's face fell and his eyebrows drew together as a small frown appeared on his face.

"But... Why?" Cuilén asked in a tiny voice.

"Arthur needs you here. He plans on following after me, and he needs someone besides just Leon to keep the council under control. Remember, Merlin made you the honorary Court Sorcerer's Assistant, and I don't think you should come," Gwaine told his disheartened cousin. "It might be dangerous."

"But... But Merlin's been gone for two days now, and you know that I've been... I can tell that something bad is happening to him! He's in trouble, I just want to help our cousin!"

"I know, which is why I am looking for him. I know you want to help but I need to be focused on finding Merlin as quickly as possible," Gwaine spoke softly, hating doing this to Cuilén.

"But I might be able to guide you. What if he is suddenly able to talk to me? I could help! I won't get in the way, I promise. Please, you act like I'm helpless or something, but I'm not! I can learn, please! Please let me come and I'll prove I can be tough just like you and Arthur and Merlin!"

"You would never mean to get in the way or cause trouble but you can't defend yourself yet. I don't want you to get hurt. You haven't had the training Arthur, Merlin, and I have had yet. You are not helpless, just... Less prepared," Gwaine was trying not to make it worse but he knew he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"I can learn how to defend myself if you just teach me! And... And do you think I'm helpless? You just said... I can learn to be prepared!"

"I will teach you," Gwaine reassured his cousin. "There just isn't time now and I have to find Merlin. Arthur is going to start your training while I am gone, if you want him to."

Cuilén looked entirely crestfallen, before he suddenly got an odd, almost determined look, on his face which Gwaine wasn't sure he'd ever seen before.

"I am going to help, I'm going to try to talk to Merlin and find out what's going on, and please Gwaine, please don't get upset. You cannot keep me from helping our cousin!" with that, Cuilén suddenly leaped past Gwaine and ran down the hall.

Gwaine stared in shock after the retreating boy, he had known Cuilén wouldn't take it well but he had never seen that side of Cuilén before. He had seemed very determined to help and Gwaine understood why, but the fact that Cuilén had raised his voice at the end... He didn't understand that. Cuilén never raised his voice, or went against his, Merlin's or Arthur's orders.

Arthur suddenly appeared at the end of the hall, a frown on his face.

"I was just coming this way, and I think Cuilén passed but he was running and he looked... Quite upset. Do you know what's going on? Is this just about him not accompanying you? I figured I should go apologize to him, but... I didn't expect he'd be quite so... I could almost describe it as angry."

"I don't understand it either," Gwaine admitted. "He hasn't actually been angry with any of us before, or at least he hasn't shown it. Something is wrong, but I am not sure what and I don't have time to find out, I'm leaving in a couple of hours."

"I'll go look for him myself, Gwaine. The sooner you get moving, the better. I expected we'd hear back from Merlin. It's odd he hasn't contacted us. Travel to Ealdor in the fastest way possible. The sooner we know if he's there or not, the better. I'll go out after Cuilén immediately. Good luck, Gwaine. Bring him home safely."

"I will do my best," Gwaine promised. "Take care of Cuilén okay? He will need it."

"I will, I promise," Arthur nodded. With that, he marched down the stairs, asking a servant if she'd seen where Cuilén was headed.

"I saw him headed in that direction Sire."

"The lower town?" Arthur frowned. "Thank you."

He hurried to the gates and asked someone else. The answer suddenly sent stabs of worry into his stomach.

"The woods, are you sure? Alright, thank you," Arthur nodded, before placing a hand on his sword and hurrying out of Camelot.

MMM

Cuilén pushed aside branches and shoved bushes out of his way. He didn't know why, but something strong was pulling him in a specific direction. Whether that was north or south, he had no idea. Whatever it was, it was strong.

He hurried over a stream and then began leaving muddy footprints behind him, determined to keep on. Suddenly, however, he stumbled into a tree, gasping as his back hit it and a splash of pain crashed over him. With a whimper, he crumpled to the ground, clutching his ankle.

He'd had similar episodes since Merlin's disappearance, but nothing had yet felt like this.

"Cuilén?"

Cuilén looked up slowly as Arthur jogged into the clearing and walked over to him.

"What happened to you?" Arthur looked down at the boy.

"Nothing," Cuilén tried to scramble away from Arthur, but his back felt like it was on fire. "Go away, I have to go help Merlin. He's in trouble, Arthur, I have to go heal him. He's being hurt!"

"Cuilén," Arthur began, "You need to calm down." He reached out for the boy, but Cuilén flinched away. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's Merlin, someone is hurting him. I have to go heal him!" Cuilén leaned against the tree and managed to scramble to his feet.

"Slow down," Arthur grabbed Cuilén and forced him back into a sitting position. "I have never been good with kids." He muttered to himself in a barely audible voice.

Cuilén's eyes widened and for a moment he had something akin to incredible anger in his face, before it crumbled away and he turned his head.

"I'm not a kid," he swallowed hard. "I wish that was only a nickname, that you didn't really think I was a kid. Just because I'm not as good at fighting doesn't mean I'm worthless, does it? I'm sorry for being upset, it's just... I just want to impress you and Gwaine and be like you both and be tough, but... But I guess I'm just a kid."

Arthur stared at him in shock, before grasping Cuilén's shoulders in his hands and looking into his eyes.

"The only reason I call you kid is because you are younger than me," he explained, "It is just a nickname; I have never thought of you as a 'kid'. Don't ever think of yourself as worthless, you are not useless to us and anyone who says otherwise needs to get their head checked by Gaius. You have abilities Gwaine and I could never dream of having, ones that are more important than sword fighting and the like. You heal people, without you we would probably not all be here. You are tough, you showed that when you got captured by Morgana. You healed those men and women without complaint. You are the most selfless person I have ever known and I know Merlin," Arthur chuckled slightly then continued. "We are just making sure that when Gwaine brings Merlin back, you are here safe and sound and not hurt. We don't want you to get hurt trying to rescue the idiot," Arthur pulled Cuilén in for a quick hug before stepping away awkwardly.

"Wow," Cuilén said softly, a smile spreading across his face. "I... Thank you. Merlin always complains that you can't write good speeches and can be a prat, but I've always kind of disagreed, and now I really disagree. Thank you, Arthur."

"You're welcome kid... I mean Cuilén." Arthur corrected himself.

Cuilén giggled softly, before suddenly he shut his eyes tightly and gave a small whimper of pain.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should get back to Camelot after all. Maybe we should go to Gaius."

"Alright," Arthur helped Cuilén up and led him toward the path. "Let's go ki... Cuilén."

"You can still call me kid," Cuilén tried to smile. "I don't mind the nickname, so long as that's all it is."

"That all it is kid. I would never mean it any other way. Kinda like how Merlin and I call each other names."

Cuilén suddenly gasped and almost fell, but managed to latch onto Arthur in time.

"It's my ankle, I feel like it's burning," Cuilén squeezed his eyes shut.

Arthur swept the boy up in his arms and swiftly carried him to the edge of the town where he sent one of the guards ahead of him to tell Gaius they were on their way.

MMM

Gwaine sighed and pushed aside of the overgrowth. It was growing dark and little moonlight seeped through the thick canopy of the forest. He had decided on taking a shortcut through the woods in order to reach Ealdor a day quicker, however traveling at night with little moonlight was proving to be a challenge.

Gwaine hissed as he stubbed his toe again, and he glared angrily down at the rock. Shaking his head, he continued on, until suddenly he froze. Through the trees, Gwaine heard whispered voices, and Gwaine's hand reflexively found the hilt of his sword.

Slowly, Gwaine crept forward, careful to stay tactfully in the shadows.

MMM

"Why can't we just leave now?" Mordred hissed to Lancelot, whose face was sad in the slight moonlight.

"Look, maybe we should leave tonight, but remember that if we do, you need to keep in the shadows. Remember last time we tried? There were men combing the forest, looking for you. They may have started to give up, but us getting captured will make Merlin's situation ten times worse. You can ready the bags, if you want, but..." Lancelot suddenly froze, grabbing his sword and placing a finger to his lips. Slowly, he climbed to his feet.

"What is it?" Mordred whispered softly, looking up.

"A twig snapped," Lancelot's voice was incredibly soft, and Mordred had to strain to hear it. "Keep still, and quiet."

Mordred nodded and stayed where he was, he looked around, searching for the intruder.

Lancelot walked around the camp in a small circle, carefully stepping so he wouldn't make any noise.

Mordred wished once again that they would have been able to get the cuff off of his ankle, then he would have been able to use his magic to protect them.

Lancelot suddenly spotted a shadowy figure standing partway behind a tree, and he readied his blade into a fighting stance. The figure did as well, and suddenly there was a blur as the swords clashed and the other man leaped from the shadows. Lancelot suddenly froze as he saw who the man was, and his mouth dropped in shock.

"Gwaine?" Lancelot's voice was far louder than it should have been, and he snapped his mouth shut with a click, not yet lowering his blade.

"Lancelot!" Gwaine placed a hand on his chest in exaggerated shock. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Only if you're returning the favor," Lancelot tilted his head slightly, still holding up his sword. "What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for Merlin," Gwaine explained. "He went somewhere a few days ago and hasn't contacted us at all since... You can put down your sword you know. I'm not going to kill you."

Lancelot slowly lowered his sword, a deep frown on his face.

"Mordred and I," Lancelot gestured to his companion. "Know where he is. He's been taken by someone named King Alister. We've meant to rescue him, but Mordred already got caught once, and they managed to put a maniacal around his ankle which suppresses his magic. Besides that, there's men searching the forest all around his castle. I thought getting ourselves caught couldn't help Merlin at all. We plan to leave tonight, however, to go after him. Hopefully the guard has been slightly reduced. I think we'd best hurry, they weren't treating him well last we saw."

"Alister took him? No wonder he didn't send word," Gwaine growled. "I can't think how he got past us though. He didn't take anything extra with him, only the horses they rode in on and you couldn't hide anyone with just horses."

"They had a wagon he was in. They had some barrels as well."

Gwaine groaned as he remembered that the king had been trading supplies with Camelot and had brought a few barrels of fine wine in exchange for grain. They had had an extra barrel that wasn't filled, so they must have used that...

"Where are they?" Gwaine asked. "And when are we going to rescue my cousin?"

"We can bring you," Mordred stood, grabbing the readied packs. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes, the packs are ready? Alright, let's go then," Lancelot grabbed the small pack containing mostly just supplies such as food and two water skins. "They're in a castle, west of here. Keep quiet, I don't know how many men are still searching the wood."

"Alright," Gwaine nodded. "As long as we get Merlin back."

"We will, I'm sure. We'd better hurry though," Lancelot lead the way through the forest. It was a long walk, but finally they began to near the edge of the forest. Lancelot put up a hand to stop his friends, and he surveyed the area. The front gate was guarded by two men. Lancelot began to whisper. "There's less than before. We might be able to search for a back way now that there aren't enemy knights all over."

"Alright," Gwaine agreed as he began to crawl to the left, away from the main entrance.

The trio hurried toward the back of the castle, Lancelot pointing out a small wooden hatch partly hidden by bushes. It was likely a trap door into a storeroom, if this castle proved to be like most others. Arthur had shared such information about common castle layouts with the knights, and the knowledge leaped to Lancelot's mind. He crept forward, yanking on the door before whispering, unsurprisingly, that it was locked.

"Can we break it down?" Gwaine hissed.

"We can try," Lancelot nodded.

Try!" Mordred encouraged.

Gwaine and Lancelot both walked up to the door and kicked it. After a couple of tries it flew open to reveal a dark and musty storeroom, just as Lancelot had suspected.

"I'll go first," Lancelot hissed. "And if it's safe, I'll tell you. Don't come down unless you can tell that I'm saying it's safe."

With that, Lancelot dropped down into the hole. There were several tense minutes before Lancelot's voice proclaimed it was safe in hushed tones.

Gwaine and Mordred crept down and walked over to Lancelot.

"What did you see?" Gwaine asked cautiously.

"We're definitely in a storeroom used for preserved foods. You can see it's still being used, so we can't consider this place safe. I looked a little farther, and just outside there's two dark corridors, one leads up into the castle and the other down into possibly wine cellars."

"I like the second option," Gwaine grinned. Lancelot simply glared at him.

"If we take the lower stairs," Lancelot continued. "We may either reach dungeons, possibly, or a dead end. It seems this is the kitchen side of the castle, so we're not as likely to find dungeons over here. However, we might find another passageway in the wine cellars that could lead to various parts of the castle, including dungeons. Such a passage would likely be hidden, possibly behind a case of bottles or inside a false barrel."

"The cellars first," Gwaine decided. "If we go upstairs first we may be caught and might end up in the dungeons anyway but without a way to escape."

"Alright," Lancelot agreed. "Be careful."

With that, he lead the way to the door, looking both ways before hurrying down the stairs into what was indeed a wine cellar.

"Now, search for any kind of passage!" Lancelot hissed.

Gwaine nodded, rushing to the back of the room. Looking both ways, he first went to a large barrel and grinned as he pulled at the spout.

"Gwaine!" Lancelot hissed, coming around the corner.

"Come on!" Gwaine rolled his eyes, pulling at the nozzle again.

"We don't have time for this!" Lancelot threw his hands in the air. "Get looking!"

Gwaine yanked once more and instead of the nozzle pulling up, the whole top of the barrel fell back revealing that the barrel was hollow.

"You found it!" Mordred suddenly appeared around the corner. "Good work!"

"And here I was hoping for a quick drink," Gwaine sighed, though he too looked happy that he'd found the lucky barrel, even if it wasn't so lucky for getting a drink.

"See? My habits come in handy sometimes!" He explained as they began down the tunnel.

Lancelot frowned, remaining silent, though there was a twinkle of humor in his eyes.

"It's going to get awfully dark awfully quickly," he commented quietly. "Mordred, close the barrel top. We'll have to feel our way along the wall. Be careful where you step."

"Alright," Mordred did as he was asked and closed the barrel them they all began to walk slowly along the corridor. They continued in silence for some time, until there was a distant sound, and Lancelot froze.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"It sounded like a shout," Mordred replied.

"Come on, but be careful," Lancelot said. "Ow, did someone just run into me?"

"Sorry," Gwaine said sheepishly. "You said to go."

"I'm going," Lancelot sighed, and continued down the corridor. Finally he felt something wooden in front of him, and gently pushed it forward. He glanced both ways, and then crept out of the passage.

"It's the dungeons," he reported. "I don't see anyone, but be careful."

The dungeons were a long corridor lined with large metal doors with little barred windows and torches randomly interspersed along the walls. Overall, it was rather depressing place.

"I hate to think Merlin's down here," Gwaine sighed.

Lancelot suddenly froze, before his eyes widened.

"Footsteps. Come on, we need to get back to the tunnel," Lancelot hissed. The two older men pushed Mordred ahead of them, running toward the tunnel. There was suddenly a short cry, and Mordred turned to see one of his companions had tripped and was struggling to stand again.

"Come on," Mordred was pushed through the door just before it closed quickly and then shouting voices flooded the tunnel.

Lancelot swallowed hard, forcing himself to hold back his motion as he heard Gwaine shout and there was some quiet talking before he heard them say they would take him to see Merlin.

"What happened?" Mordred asked, being further away from the door and not having heard what was said.

"They're taking him to see Merlin, but I don't have a good feeling about that. It sounded almost like a taunt," Lancelot swallowed.

"Well, what should we do?" Mordred asked. "We could take that many guards." He started to reach for the door handle.

"No, if all of us get captured no one will be around to save the both of them. We'll have no one to come and save us."

"What should we do then? Keep going?" Mordred nodded, sighing in agreement.

"We should wait here for some time until it's quiet, then we can continue on. Just sit down and do your best to relax, if at all possible. We need to wait this out for a bit and hope Gwaine can handle himself."

Mordred nodded slightly and curled up into a ball before sitting in the corner of the room furthest from the door. "How long do you think it will be?"

"I don't know, hour or more. Just sit down, and we'll wait."

MMM

Gwaine was dragged along by the guards until they reached a small set of rooms. Gwaine tried to look inside to see if Merlin was there but he didn't see his cousin.

"Where is Merlin?" He growled.

"You will see," the guard replied, taking a ring of keys off of his belt and opening one of the smaller rooms on the right of the corridor.

Gwaine was thrown into the room but he was quick to look up. Sitting on the bed with his back to the door was his cousin.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried. "Are you okay?"

If at all possible, Merlin suddenly seemed more stiff than before, and he turned slowly, wincing as he did so.

"Gwaine? What are you doing here?" Merlin's voice was incredibly soft. Gwaine paled as he saw more and more of Merlin. Gwaine quickly began to realise just how much Alister must hate people with magic.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" He asked even though he was pretty sure. "Did Alister do this to you?"

Merlin looked away, wishing he had a blanket or something to use in place of a shirt.

"Sort of," he muttered softly.

Gwaine stood up and walked over to the bed and began to look Merlin over. Merlin flinched away with a frown.

"Stop, it's fine," Merlin almost glared at Gwaine. "It's not that bad yet."

"I know, I just don't want it to get worse," Gwaine told him. "Where is your shirt? Your jacket?"

"He said I have magic to warm myself up but..." Merlin choked on his words and he gestured to his ankle. "He seems to have forgotten something."

Gwaine nodded, then quickly shrugged out of his jacket and shirt before handing them to Merlin. "Here."

"I can't," Merlin shook his head, his eyes prickling with tears. "But thank you anyway."

"Why not? Your wounds need to be covered and I don't really feel like ripping up this shirt," Gwaine laughed softly.

"If they see me with it on, they'll hurt you next. They already hurt a guard for trying to help me."

Gwaine frowned but slowly put his shirt back on before sliding as close as he could to Merlin without hurting him, trying to warm him up a little.

"They'll get infected," Gwaine said quietly.

"Little chance of that," Merlin muttered. "They... Come by to... They come by with salt water every day. My back won't get infected."

"Salt water?" Gwaine wrinkled his nose. "That has to sting."

"You have no idea," Merlin almost laughed, before he whimpered pitifully, straightening again in hopes of not straining his back.

Gwaine reached out to help him, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not for now," Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. "Gwaine, you have to find a way to get out of here. I don't know what they plan to do with you, but my fate has been placed clearly before me, and although they hate sorcerers, I'm terrified to think of what they'd do to someone who 'conspires' with a warlock."

"Don't worry. I'm sure..." Gwaine trailed off, wondering if anyone was listening. "I bet someone will wonder where we are at some point."

"They caught you," Merlin mumbled.

"I tripped," Gwaine protested. "I wouldn't have gotten caught if I hadn't have tripped."

"Are you hurt?" Merlin only looked mildly concerned, which made Gwaine frown.

"I don't think so... Just tumbled onto the ground," Gwaine answered, not really worried about himself.

"Oh," Merlin closed his eyes and leaned against Gwaine, shivering slightly. "They'll be coming soon. I've learned to keep track of the time."

"Yeah?" Gwaine asked, distracting Merlin while he slung his coat over the other man's shoulders lightly. "How do you keep track?"

"I tap my finger. 100 taps is a minute, and I just have to add the minutes together. They come every four hours and I think they generally stay for... I actually don't know how long they stay for. It's hard to keep track while they're here. I'm sorry I can't be more accurate."

"That's okay," Gwaine reassured Merlin. "You did good knowing everything else. I will try to keep track when they come okay?"

"Thanks Gwaine," Merlin murmured, his shivering ceasing slightly. He frowned, and suddenly he jerked away, resulting in a pained gasp and the jacket falling from around his shoulders. Merlin cried out. "Keep that away from me!"

"Merlin," Gwaine was confused. "Keep what away from you?"

"Your jacket. They'll start hurting you too. You need to stop looking like you're my friend. You need to not consort with someone with magic."

"I don't care! You are my family and I will take care of you," Gwaine replied quickly, studying Merlin. "Alister already knows who I am, so what is the point?"

"The point is I might be able to save you even the smallest amount of... Getting hurt. I can't bare to be the reason for something bad happening to you! It would be just as bad as me getting hurt. We are family, and we need to look out for _each other_ , not just one of us looking out for the other."

"I will always look out for you and Cuilén," Gwaine protested, "I love you guys and you are the only real family I have!"

Merlin hesitated for a long moment, deeply considering his next words, before he said something that made Gwaine's heart almost stop in shock.

"We're not even really family. We don't even have a name for whatever our distant relation is, so just stop looking out for me. We..." Merlin took several deep gasps of air. "We aren't family."

Gwaine stared at him in shock for a moment. "What do you mean? You consider Cuilén family don't you? And I am Cuilén's family there for you are my family."

Merlin felt like his heart was shattering, but he continued on the same path, hoping he was making the right choice in the long run.

"Cuilén has nothing to do with this," Merlin swallowed hard, keeping his eyes pressed shut. "You are not my family, and you have no reason to look out for me anymore. You... You don't have magic and therefore you cannot be my kin."

Gwaine's face fell and he nodded, "Fine... If you wish to see it that way. I will not bother you with calling you my family again."

"Good," Merlin choked out. "Cause we're not, and... And I don't want your help any more. A... Alister has shown me a riff between those with magic and those without, and I don't want your help anymore."

Gwaine nodded, face impassive, but his eyes shone with betrayal. "Alright, I will leave you alone."

"Good," Merlin nodded, turning away further and quick to wipe at his cheeks when he didn't think Gwaine could see as well what he was doing. "Good."

"But... You are still my friend and I am helping you as a friend if you won't have me as family."

"I don't want your help!" Merlin suddenly shouted. "Don't you get that? I don't want your help! I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Fine!" The volume of Gwaine's voice rose, however an idea began to bury itself in Gwaine's mind. Perhaps he saw what Merlin was trying to do. Gwaine would play along until he knew more about their captors, however he hoped desperately that Merlin knew what he was doing. He took a deep breath before finishing. "I will leave you alone. Let me know if you feel like talking."

Merlin was silent as he shivered, his shivers turning more violent without Gwaine's jacket or even sitting near to Gwaine. Still, Merlin remained silent, waiting for the soon to arrive guards, Daniel, and likely Alister.

* * *

 **AN:** _Okay, please review! Serious Merlin whump is in the future of this fic._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _Thanks for reviews! Merlin whump is strong here, but warning for some mildish torture. Thanks for **ANna Davenport** for help. Enjoy!_

* * *

Cuilén sat in Gaius' chamber, a warm cup of tea wrapped in his hands. Gaius was currently in the lower town and Percival was meant to be looking after Cuilén. The quiet knight sat at the edge of the room looking at drawings in Gaius's books, and every once in a while he turned the books around to show Cuilén, who smiled and admired them each time.

"Thank you for keeping me company," Cuilén suddenly spoke up.

"It's not a problem." Percival was quick to reassure him. "Besides, I like the chance to look at Gaius' books."

Cuilén smiled and rubbed his wrists, which were suddenly beginning to ache.

"Yeah, they've got nice pictures sometimes," Cuilén told Percival, before suddenly wincing. He suddenly had a bad feeling that he was about to have one of his 'attacks' which he got when he suspected that Merlin was hurting a lot.

"You okay?" Percival was at his side in a moment.

"Yeah of course," Cuilén lied. "I'm just..."

Cuilén suddenly let out a short, unexplainable cry before he clamped his mouth shut.

Just as Percival was about to call for one of Guards to go get Arthur, the king walked into the room.

"Hey kid... Are you okay?" Arthur asked, walking over with a worried look on his face.

Cuilén opened his mouth to answer, but instead of words, a whimper escaped. Cuilén began to curl into a ball, his eyes shut tightly as he grasped his wrists. After a moment, he began to quiver.

"Cuilén?" Arthur knelt down next to the bed. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"My back feels like... Feels like it's on fire and I feel like... My stomach feels bad and..." Cuilén suddenly had to snap his mouth shut to keep away another yowl that threatened to escape. Cuilén's voice then came out as a whisper. "Arthur, please help me."

"Go get Gaius," Arthur told Percival. "It's okay Cuilén, I'm here, Gaius will be here soon."

Cuilén clutched at the sheet and clamped his mouth shut as he tried to keep tears at bay.

"Thank you, Arthur," Cuilén managed to whimper as sweat pooled on his brow.

"No problem kid, just hang in there," Arthur grabbed a cloth from the table next the the bed and gently wiped Cuilén's forehead. "Just hang in there."

Cuilén nodded, closing his eyes and smiling slightly when Gaius finally entered.

"Gaius," he called softly with a gasp. "I feel really poorly. It's Merlin. Can you help me?"

"I will do my best," Gaius told Cuilén, who smiled and waited. Gaius quickly mixed a potion a and handed it to Arthur. "Give that to him will you, Sire?"

"Sure thing Gaius," Arthur helped Cuilén sit up and drink the potion.

"What'll it do?" Cuilén asked softly.

"Just lets you sleep peacefully for a little while," Gaius told him.

"Thank you for helping me;" Cuilén smiled before his eyelids began to droop.

"It's my pleasure," Gaius said, smiling at the young boy.

"Goodnight," Cuilén murmured, and then his eyes fell gently shut.

"Night kid," Arthur agreed, laying the boy down and pulling the cover gently over Cuilén.

"Are you still thinking of leaving, Sire?" Percival asked after a moment. "When will you depart?"

"No, I won't leave him like this," Arthur shook his head, gazing down at the lightly panting boy. "Gwaine will have to find Merlin without me, but send some knights out to follow him. He might need assistance."

"I will go, if you'll let me," Percival told Arthur seriously, and Arthur nodded.

"Bring Elyan, Kay and whoever else you think would be in favor of helping Merlin. I'm aware that not everyone has yet completely accepted the new governings concerning magic. Leave Leon, I may need his help."

"Alright, Arthur," Percival bowed before hurrying away leaving Arthur to swallow thickly and shake his head as he glanced down at Cuilén.

"He almost got angry earlier, Gaius," Arthur spoke up. "He never, not even against Morgana, got angry. I don't understand. The only thing I can think of is if Merlin is angry and sending those thoughts to him. It seems to me that, on his own, Cuilén hardly has the capability of anger, he's so good to everyone all the time. Do you understand their connection, Merlin and Cuilén's I mean."

"I can try to explain it, but you might want to take a seat, Sire," Gaius pulled up a chair for himself. "There may have always been a sort of connection between them, that I cannot know for sure. However Merlin explain to me that when they met the first time, Merlin's magic and Cuilén's healing mixed. I believe that, had Cuilén simply been magic like Merlin, this would have had no significance. However, Cuilén is an empath. What that means, exactly, is that he absorbs feelings and emotions from those around him. Some mix that up with healing, but he cannot really heal people; instead, he can literally take their pain- emotional or physical- and give it to himself to handle instead. I believe that when Merlin's magic interacted with Cuilén, he soaked up a part of Merlin, automatically without thinking about it. When he saved Merlin's life, I believe he may have been forced to sort of... Give a part of himself to Merlin. In other words, Sire, a part of Merlin _is_ Cuilén, and vice versa. That is why they now feel so strongly what is happening to each other. Do you understand that, Sire?"

"Yes, I think I do anyway," Arthur said. "Can we do anything about it?"

"I would have to research that," Gaius sighed. "Beyond that, I think we should receive both Merlin's and Cuilén's consent if we were to 'do anything about it'. They have become very close, and doing this may not be something they want. I don't know."

Arthur nodded and looked over at Cuilén who was sleeping soundly and frowned. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Save Merlin, and hope we can minimise Cuilén's suffering," Gaius sighed. "Also, I'm sure just being here for him will help. You made the right choice in staying, Sire."

"I promised Gwaine I would look after him," Arthur sighed, hoping Guias was right..

"And you're doing the best that you can," Gaius told Arthur reassuringly. "The rest is up to Gwaine and the knights. They'll find Merlin. We must hope that they bring him home quickly and safely."

"I hope he is okay," Arthur looked at Gaius. "Cuilén would be devastated if he wasn't."

"We can partially know his condition from observing Cuilén," Gaius sighed. "We need to put our trust in the knights. I fear what is being done to Merlin, but you and I can simply try to help Cuilén get through this. Cuilén told me of your conversation in the woods. I am proud of what you had to say to him. You really made him feel better."

Cuilén mumbled softly in his sleep then, a small smile on his face as he turned over. Apparently sleep really could be an escape for him, or at least his soft sleep sounds made it seem that way.

"He seems to be okay at the moment," Arthur observed. "I need to go to a council meeting, don't hesitate to call for me if he needs me."

"Of course, Sire," Gaius nodded. "I will do my best to care for him."

"Thank you Gaius, you are a true friend," Arthur told the old man before he slipped out the door. Gaius smiling after him.

MMM

Arthur marched into the council room, which was loud with quiet chatter. The moment he entered, however, the room went silent.

"Sire," someone stood. "We've been discussing the situation. This could start a war."

"It could," Arthur acknowledged the fact then waited for the assembly to continue.

"We cannot afford that, not so soon after the battle against Lady Morgana," the man glanced at his fellow assembly members for support. "If your sorcerer has indeed been taken, you must approach the situation carefully. If you initiate anything, he could send men here, or kill your knights."

"The Knights I have sent will be careful," Arthur said. "They will get Merlin out and then leave."

"Are you going?" The councilman asked slowly.

"No, I have elected to stay here and watch over Cuilén as well as continue my role as king."

"Good," the entire council looked relieved. "Well, you are the king. This course of action for a sorcerer seems unwise, however I trust you understand what your actions could result in, and that the knights will be careful."

"I trust Merlin," Arthur said. "And I expect you to refer to him with more respect. He is our court sorcerer after all and therefore is practically the same rank as you."

The council looked decidedly unhappy at this revelation, however they nodded slowly.

"Yes Sire," they noded each in turn. With that, the council slowly trickled out of the room, though a few stayed to study maps. Arthur, meanwhile, ran his hands through his hair and wished that someone would start being on his side about magic, because right now he felt decidedly alone.

MMM

Merlin was shivering violently when the door creaked open. Gwaine instinctively leaped to his feet, arranging himself in a fighting stance. Merlin forced himself to look away and blink back tears. There was really no use in what ever Gwaine was trying to do.

Gwaine backed up slightly as the guards, who were armed to their teeth, came into the room.

"We don't want anything from you except that you stay out of the way," the first guard said. "We are just here to treat him." They pointed to Merlin then at the bucket of water the carried.

Gwaine glanced back at Merlin but when he saw the younger man still ignoring him he shrugged.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll stay back."

Merlin's breath caught, secretly shocked by what had just come to pass, however he didn't have time to think about it too much as he was yanked to his feet and spun around before a bucket of freezing salt water suddenly doused him and he couldn't hold back a scream as he fell to his knees.

Gwaine winced slightly but reminded himself that Merlin wanted it that way so he ignored the screams.

The guards then turned to Gwaine, and he frowned as suddenly four rushed forward and restrained him against the wall. A few more grabbed Merlin, who's eye were incredibly angry though he didn't fight. Moments later, Daniel followed by Alister marched into the room.

"Well well, a knight of Camelot," Alister tisked. "Are there more of you hiding around trying to come after the sorcerer?"

"Not that I know of," Gwaine growled.

"I see," Alister hummed. "I'll have to take you at your word. I've been told the knights of Camelot pride themselves on honor. I have yet to see that in action. Now, if you came alone, why did you? What is your relation to the sorcerer?"

"Nothing, we..." Gwaine glanced at the wall trying to figure out exactly what they were. "I'm just a knight and he happens to my king's sorcerer so he sent me to retrieve him."

"I see," Alister nodded slowly. "So, are you friends with this sorcerer?"

"Not at all," Gwaine stated, as if it had been that way for years instead of minutes.

"I see," Alister hesitated, before a broad smile spread over his face. "Well, a knight's duty is that which is assigned, but I see you are a man after my own heart!" Alister clapped Gwaine on the shoulder. "Welcome, friend. You need not save him if you don't wish to. Arthur can't get all that upset if we make some alliances between his knights and my own. It's a way to keep peace, eh?" Alister chuckled as if he'd told a brilliant joke.

Gwaine glanced over at Merlin and noticed that he was listening. "That sounds good to me!"

"Well now," Alister grinned amiably. "It sounds good to me as well. Pardon me if we don't move you out of the dungeons yet, you never can be too careful. I will get you away from this... Sorcerer though," Alister spat the word. "And into a nicer cell."

"Thank you," Gwaine said, throwing a glare in Merlin's direction for good measure. "I don't care about the quality as long as I don't have to be anywhere near him."

"Good good," Alister smiled. "Perhaps if you detest him so, you would wish to join in with our daily activity."

"That... That would be," Gwaine stuttered for a moment then said. "I would gladly join in if my vow as a knight does not prevent me from doing so. I cannot truly hurt him..."

"I'm sure you can make exceptions when none but myself and the sorcerer are here to see. Besides, we are simply ridding the sorcerer of his magic."

"Alright," Gwaine was hesitant to make this commitment but Merlin had clearly stated that he wanted things to be a certain way. Gwaine was beginning to understand what Merlin had in mind. "I will join you."

Merlin could hardly hold back a gasping sob, but he just managed to. He wasn't sure how he felt about what Gwaine had just said, but deep down he knew that it would get Gwaine on their good side. He sincerely hoped that was the reason why Gwaine was acting as he was, just as Merlin had his reasons for his behaviour. He dearly hoped, however, that Gwaine would find a way to keep anything from going as far as it had yesterday.

"Good," Alister suddenly purred, making Merlin shiver harder. "We'd best chain him up first, not that he's going anywhere. It's just easier that way."

Gwaine hesitated for a moment, before nodding and standing back as three guards including Daniel chained Merlin to the wall. Gwaine swallowed a bit, but tried to steal his nerves for whatever was to come. Merlin's back was to them, and for only moment, Merlin turned his head and locked eyes with Gwaine. Then, he turned back and stared at the wall as calmly as he could.

"Now," Alister drew Gwaine's attention. He was holding a shining black stone in his hand. "This rock will react to anyone with magic. He already has that ankle restraint, but I have been told that simply represses magic. This drains magic away when in contact with a sorcerer. Don't worry, it's not terribly painful."

"Lovely," Gwaine drawled slowly.

"Indeed," Alister smiled. Then, to Gwaine's shock, the stone was handed to him. "There you go, have at it."

Gwaine took the rock cautiously and walked slowly over to Merlin, he looked the stone over for a second before quickly grabbing Merlin's hand and touching his fingertips to the stone to see what it would do.

Merlin suddenly let out a horrified whimper and tried desperately to yank his hand away. Moments later he arched his back in pain and tried again to yank his arm away, and a yelp escaped him. Slowly, Merlin's hand began to turn bright red and swell slightly. He tried desperately to keep quiet, but his struggles became more violent and his yelps louder and louder.

"That was... Interesting." He said, pale faced. He glanced over at Merlin, who was panting heavily. "But, I'm not sure the knights code would let me do this any longer. As you said, Camelot's knights are bound by honor and…"

"Do you not hate magic? Was I wrong about you?" Alister frowned.

"I do hate it," Gwaine said quickly. "I just do not condone the way of dealing with it that you are using. Why not just kill him and get it over with?"

"Because then the sorcerer isn't rid of his magic. Before we kill him, we need to be sure that he doesn't have any magic left in him."

"If he doesn't have any magic left then why kill him at all?" Gwaine asked, clearly confused.

"Because he has already been corrupted by it, just as people consorting with sorcerers have been corrupted by magic, do you not agree?"

"But he would not have anymore magic! Those who consort with sorcerers are not necessarily magic themselves."

"Are you supporting him?" Alister growled, and Daniel began to reach for his sword.

"We just have different opinions," Gwaine said, backing down slightly. "But you can follow your own ideas, I may not agree but that should not matter. I am not the one in charge here. And I would never support a sorcerer."

"No, you are not in charge, and as the king it is my duty to protect people from magic," Alister growled, and he gestured to Merlin. "If you will not do your duty, then Daniel will."

Daniel walked over to Gwaine and plucked the stone from his hands. "I'll take that." He growled and then walked over toward Merlin.

He reached out to grab Merlin and placed the stone against the back of his neck, holding him still so he couldn't get away.

Merlin tried to squirm away, and he began crying softly as whimpers, and then yowls began to fill the room.

"Gwaine," Merlin suddenly howled, trying to squirm away.

Gwaine flinched slightly at that but he forced himself to stay where he was and not run to his cousin's side.

"Please," Merlin whimpered and he began to fall still as he grew tired.

Alister suddenly nodded, and Daniel stepped away for a moment. Merlin sobbed quietly.

Gwaine silently rejoiced that they had stopped. He was getting worried for Merlin, because no matter what Merlin wanted he would always consider Merlin a friend and family. He hoped they could escape if he continued to act as if he didn't, like he thought Merlin was doing. Or at least he hoped Melin was faking hating him, if he wasn't, Gwaine didn't know what he would do.

Alister smiled and motioned for Daniel to put the stone away. "Now for our final task of the day." he said and Daniel grinned menacingly before hurrying out of the room.

"What do you mean final task of the day?" Gwaine asked, studying the other two men uneasily.

Before Alister could reply, Daniel came back to the room with a whip in his hands. Gwaine stared at them in shock.

"How is that going to help?" he asked.

"This whip has bits of diamond and copper braided into it." Alister explained, "It was used by Uther in the first few years of the purge before the young prince found out. Uther did not want his young son to have to acknowledge that his father used such methods, so he switched to the quicker method of burning people. He then gave it to me. The diamonds are used because they are the hardest rock known, and therefore will hurt even more. And copper is much like the stone but at a lower level, it causes magic users to feel uncomfortable."

"You claim to be doing this for the good of your people," Merlin suddenly cried out. "But if you acknowledge that this is a less humane method than burning people at the stake, then who are you helping, really?"

"The people," Alister ground out. "I am ridding this land of sorcerers and discouraging more people from becoming them."

"I was born with magic!" Merlin shouted. "I had no choice! I am a warlock, not a sorcerer. How many others have you tortured that had no choice?"

"It doesn't matter, you have magic and it will not be tolerated," Alister said then motioned for Daniel to start.

Daniel raised the whip and swung it down resulting in a loud crack as it hit Merlin's back.

Merlin jerked away, and he snarled, trying to suppress any whimpers.

Gwaine watched as Daniel lay down lash after lash to their captive, and he shuddered at Merlin's suppressed noises until the younger man could not keep his cries in. Gwaine couldn't help but shut his eyes for a moment when Merlin let out a far too pitiful howl before Daniel finally stepped away, curling up the whip. He nodded over to guard by the door, and he went away and quickly returned with a bucket which he through over Merlin, and the warlock twisted desperately and shouted.

"That should be enough," Alister suddenly proclaimed. "We will move you to another room, Gwaine. Thank you for your cooperation."

Alister nodded to Daniel, and he unlocked Merlin's chains, the young man crumpling to the ground.

"Come along, Sir Gwaine," Alister smiled.

Gwaine cast one last look back at Merlin and simply said, "One hour and ten minutes," before he walked out after Alister.

Merlin waited until everyone had disappeared from the room before he curled up in a ball and began to sob.

MMMM

Gwaine was silent at he was lead to a larger cell and a few soldiers provided him with a pillow and several blankets. Alister commanded someone get something from the kitchens for him, and then something suddenly occurred to him.

"Have you fed the war... Sorcerer at all since you caught him?" Gwaine asked, rubbing his clammy hands and trying to slow his pained, banging heart.

"A little," Alister said. "He gets a piece of bread and some water once a day. Here's your chowder, bread and chicken."

"Why don't you feed him more than that?" Gwaine asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the reason.

"Feeding him would help him, and thus his magic could gain strength," Alister explained. "It is the cost of having magic."

"But you restrained his magic," Gwaine said, "How could he…"

"That is temporary. Should we take off the ankle cuff, he would get it back. That's why we must rip it from him with the rock, and a few other methods. I will retrieve you again when it's time for our next session with him. I hope I can come to trust you soon, and allow you out of this nasty, dank place," Alister wrinkled his nose.

"Thank you," Gwaine said. _Then I can get Merlin out,_ he thought to himself as Alister walked away after locking the door of the cell.

MMM

Mordred raised his head from where he was sleeping in the back of the corridor they were hiding in.

"How long has it been?" he asked Lancelot.

"Perhaps a day?" Lancelot sighed. "I've been counting hours, but I've lost track a few times. I'd say it's been at least 18 hours. I'll need to sleep soon, can you keep track?"

"You should have woken me sooner," Mordred said. "Then you could have slept. You took watch in the forest most nights as well."

"You need your sleep with that thing on your ankle," Lancelot replied. "Can you please keep track of the time? I don't think we should leave this place until we fully understand the changing of the guards. I believe they come by about every four hours or so, and leave rather quickly. Once, though, they stayed for about an hour."

"I can keep track," Mordred said. "You get some rest."

"Mordred," Lancelot said after a moment. "If you hear screaming try... Try to ignore it. We won't be able to help Merlin if we get caught, okay?"

"Alright, I will try to," Mordred said quietly, not sure if he could do that.

"Do your best, and don't go out of here under any condition," Lancelot told him. "When I wake up, maybe we'll go after Merlin."

"Okay Lancelot." Mordred said, excited to be going to look for Emrys. A few minutes later, soft snores filled the corridor as Lancot when to sleep. Mordred waited, and about an hour later he heard a group of men go by. After that, he heard violent screams for several seconds before it was quiet and then the men walked by again. Mordred winced, that had definitely been Emrys.

More time passed, about eight hours in fact, and the screams had come twice in that time. Finally Lancelot stirred and asked how long he'd been asleep and if anything had happened.

"Almost nine hours," Mordred responded. "They hurt Emrys. I could hear him screaming." His voice was strained, trying not to show any emotion as he said this.

"I'm sorry," Lancelot swallowed. "I heard it earlier as well. I'm so sorry you had to hear it, but at least we know that he is nearby and not so injured he cannot voice what is happening with him. We'll get him out soon, I promise."

Mordred nodded and curled up on himself a little tighter.

"How many times has it happened? How often?" Lancelot asked gently.

"Two times in the last eight hours and once before that," Mordred answered, his voice shaking slightly.

"That means it must happen about once every four hours," Lancelot figured. "And you say it's been about nine hours, so that means if we move quickly we may be able to find him before they come again. I don't know if we'll be able to release him yet or not, it depends how he and Gwaine have been locked in, but we can start to plan once we've found their location. Are you ready to go, Mordred?"

Mordred nodded and slowly got to his feet. "I'm ready."

"Okay, I believe the exit is to my left, so it should be to your right," Lancelot told Mordred as he stood. Slowly he made his way toward the door out, and he took a deep breath. "Close your eyes for a minute, the light will hurt for a moment until your eyes adjust, okay?"

Mordred closed his eyes and quickly said. "Yes."

Lancelot opened the door and closed his own eyes for only a moment before forcing them open and watching as the dim corridor slowly faded into view. He was relieved that they were alone, and he placed a steady hand on Mordred's shoulder.

"Come, we'd better find Emrys," Lancelot smiled at his younger companion.

Mordred smiled for the first time in a while and looked up and down the corridor. "Which way?"

"Let's go to the left and we can look in the bars of each window. You take the right side, I'll take the left. Keep quiet and I will listen for footsteps. In an emergency, should you be able to go back into the tunnel, try to enter an unlocked room and kneel under the bars of the door where they will be unable to see you. I don't think that'll happen, though. Come," Lancelot smiled warmly at Mordred before glancing into each room.

Mordred was about three cells down when he gasped, and Lancelot hurried over. Inside a relatively well lit cell sat Gwaine. He was seated upon a cot made up with blankets and a pillow, an empty plate and bowl on the ground next to his feet.

"Gwaine!" Lancelot hissed, and Gwaine looked up quickly, rushing to the door.

"What are you two doing?" Gwaine whispered.

"Trying to locate you and Merlin so we can create a plan. They seem to be treating you well. Where's Merlin?" Lancelot asked quietly.

"He is down that way," Gwaine pointed down the hall to his right. "About twenty cells down."

"We heard him screaming," Mordred suddenly spoke up.

"I know, I can hear him to." Gwaine looked troubled as he remembered how he had to help with some of them.

"What makes the difference between your treatment and his? Is it simply because he is magic?" Lancelot asked. "Is there anything extra we should keep in mind when formulating a plan?"

"Well since I apparently hate magic, I um.. I get nicer accommodations than Merlin."

"You told them you hate magic?" Lancelot looked surprised.

"It was Merlin's idea... I think anyway. That or he hates me now," Gwaine was unsure still of which it was."

"I see..." Lancelot trailed off. "Is there any chance at all that you could get more on their good side than you already are?"

"Well another few torture sessions and I might be able to, but I don't want that to happen because they are having me help and that seems to be the way I gain their trust."

Lancelot glanced sorrowfully at Mordred, before nodding.

"I feared as much was happening to him. So, we should be prepared for him to... Not be in particularly good shape?"

"Not at all, he has been whipped a couple of times with something that's supposed to weaken magic, and he doesn't get much food or sleep. Also they have this stone which leaches the magic out of him... It's complicated and brutal. Oh and they pour salt water on his wounds quite a bit."

"A cloch draíochta rian?" Mordred paled.

"...Sure," Gwaine nodded after a second.

"Salt water?" Lancelot added, wincing.

"Yeah," Gwaine said. "Every four hours. I just hope he sleeps in between their visits."

"Okay, we'll go to see him, but we may not be able to get him out yet as I don't have a good way of opening a lock or breaking down a door at the moment."

"Alright," Gwaine looked relieved. "I will try to gain their trust some more."

"Who keeps the keys?" Lancelot asked.

"Alister." Gwaine said.

"He's the king?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Lancelot sighed. "I'm sorry to ask it of you, but you'd best keep on this same course for the moment."

"It would be for the best," Gwaine agreed. "By the way, give him this when you see him, eh?"

Gwaine pushed a chicken drumstick through the bars, and Lancelot smiled appreciatively.

"I'm sure he'll be thankful," Lancelot told his friend.

"Yes, thank you Gwaine!" Mordred spoke up. "Thank you for doing what you can."

"Hey, it's what family's for," Gwaine shrugged. "Now you'd better get a move on."

Lancelot and Mordred nodded, before hurrying down the corridors.

"I'll look in first," Lancelot spoke. "I'll let you know if it's okay for you to look in."

Mordred frowned for a second but nodded. "Alright."

Lancelot took a deep breath and then looked into the barred window. This cell was significantly smaller and darker than Gwaine's, and it took Lancelot a moment to spot the tiny figure curled up on the cot against the wall.

Merlin had his knees pulled to his chest and his shackled hands wrapped around his legs, effectively turning himself into a far too tiny ball. His eyes were shut tightly and he shivered violently. Small, hiccuping sobs escaped his mouth occasionally, and Lancelot felt his heart breaking.

"Merlin," Lancelot whispered after a moment. "Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes opened slowly and he wiped at his cheeks before he looked over to the window. He sat in shock for a moment, before he slowly rose. He stood on shaking legs for a moment, before he tumbled back onto the bed and he gasped for breath.

"Emrys?" Mordred's face suddenly appeared at the window, and Merlin struggled to rise. After a moment he was again on his feet, and he stumbled over to the door, grasping the bars to steady himself.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin's voice was soft. "You can't be here, they'll catch you! Please, just get out of here. I mean, bringing me with you would be an added bonus, but you getting caught would make this whole thing a whole lot worse."

"We have been hiding," Mordred explained. "We won't get caught, don't worry. We brought you something from Gwaine!"

"Oh?" Merlin's eyes turned infinitely more sad.

"Yeah!" Mordred grabbed the food from Lancelot and handed it to Merlin. "Here you go!"

Merlin's eyes lit up and he reached out to snatch the food. He began to gobble it down so quickly he was practically inhaling it.

"Slow down," Lancelot said. "You don't want to choke."

Merlin looked hurt by the fact that he was being told to slow down, he began to chew more completely, and eat a little slower. In a matter of minutes, the bone was bare and he handed it back through the bars.

"If they find it in here... I'll be in a whole lot of trouble. All of us will," Merlin told his friends.

"Emrys..." Mordred began. "How are you?"

Merlin was silent, his eyes telling them more than words ever could. After a moment, Merlin cleared his throat.

"It's not as bad as it could be, I'm sure," he attempted a weak smile. "I get a little food everyday, and I'm free to roam my cell. I can get some sleep when they're not here. What did you hear from Gwaine?"

"Most of it," Mordred said. "How could they do that to you?"

"What do you mean? What did he tell you? What are you referring to?" Merlin hedged uneasily.

"The cloch draíochta rian?" Mordred asked. "Why would they use it on you?"

"The what?" Merlin asked, looking to Lancelot.

"I think he means the stone Gwaine told us about," Lancelot said.

"Oh, he told you that," Merlin suddenly looked very tired. "They want to get rid of my magic. They think it'll rip the magic away from me so that when they... When they kill me they will think I don't have any magic left in me."

"But you're a warlock, not a sorcerer. They can't take the magic out of you! It doesn't work for warlocks like it does sorcerers!" Mordred sounded quite upset.

"I know," Merlin choked out. "I don't think they care to know the difference between a sorcerer and a warlock."

"But all it does is hurt you!" Mordred cried.

"Somehow I don't think reasoning with them would work," Merlin sniffled slightly.

"Can we get him out now?" Mordred asked, turning to face Lancelot.

"I'd love to," Lancelot looked sick to his stomach. "But how would we do that? Neither of you have access to your magic, thanks to those ankle cuffs. We need a key, and for the foreseeable future, only Gwaine can get one."

"Why is Gwaine helping you?" Merlin asked, genuinely confused.

"Why wouldn't he?" Mordred asked.

"Earlier he..." Merlin choked on his words. "He helped to... He participated in what happened to me, and he didn't just put the stone on my back like Daniel and Alister. Instead he... He put it against the palm of my hand."

"Yeah he told us," Lancelot said as Mordred looked at Merlin in shock.

"The palm of your hand?" He asked.

Merlin hesitated, before he nodded and held up his hand. It was swollen and red as if Merlin's hand had received a terrible burn.

"Is that... Different then when it's on your back?" Lancelot asked, wincing violently.

"What exactly happened?" Mordred asked, curiously. "How many times?"

"It is different than when it's on my back," Merlin replied. "And what do you mean, how many times? How many times on my hand or all together?"

"On you hand," Mordred clarified.

"Only once, for about a minute," Merlin sighed. "They told Gwaine to use it, but didn't clarify any more, and he put it against the palm of my hand."

"How could he do that to you?" Mordred cried once again, while Lancelot looked on confused.

"Why is it so different to use the hand?" Lancelot asked.

"Magic flows through the hands," Mordred explained. "Hands can be considered where magic is released from, you use your hands to direct magic. So when such a stone is put in direct contact with the hands, it is significantly more powerful. Did they put it anywhere else besides your back?"

"Well..." Merlin hesitated. "My neck, for a while."

"Is that bad?" Lancelot asked Mordred.

"Yes," Mordred hissed. "How long?"

"I don't know, significantly longer."

"The neck," Mordred shook his head in horror at Lancelot. "Is also a particularly bad place to put it because it is close to the head and also close to major blood vessels. It makes the stone's power flow through the rest of the body rather than simply being centralized in a single place. It makes it feel like the stone is all over rather than simply being on the neck."

Lancelot winced, "So it would hurt more..."

"Yes," Mordred said, then turned to Merlin. "Gwaine said something about a whip? When exactly did he mean?"

"They had a whip with bits of diamond and copper braided into the strands," Merlin said, causing Mordred to wince.

"Copper in follow up with the cloch draíochta rian? That's insane!" Mordred said and Lancelot groaned.

"Will you stop talking in phrases I don't know and explain everything you say?" He whispered.

"The copper is like a somewhat gentler version of that rock, but I use gentler as a very relative term. It too rips away magic from sorcerers, but for warlocks it only hurt them, since their magic is an essential part of them. It is considered a terrible way to take magic away, and when it's paired with the cloch... I mean the stone, it's barbaric! It's too much for anyone! Oh Emrys! How can they? No one deserves that, let alone you!"

"I think you know more about all of this than I do," Merlin tried to joke, but his laugh was more of a quiet sob.

"We have to get him out!" Mordred cried softly, turning pleading eyes to Lancelot. "I can't leave him here!"

"You know we can't get him out now, "

Lancelot told the boy, then turned to Merlin. "We have to go if we don't want to be captured by the guards. But don't worry we will get you out."

"Thank you," Merlin locked eyes with his friends. "Thank you."

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review! Let me know what you think :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** _Okay, so this chapter again contains torture, so read with caution. Most all of it was written by Anna Davenport as I really can't write that stuff... This is the last chapter containing that element, though, so next chapter that won't happen again._

 _There is a supernatural Easter egg in here by **Anna Davenport** , Who can find it?_

* * *

Arthur walked down the hall toward Gaius' chambers; he was eager to see how Cuilén was doing. Gaius' hadn't called for him so he assumed the kid was doing better. He walked in, though, to chaos. Cuilén was thrashing on the bed while Gaius was failing to get him to drink a potion.

"Gaius, what is going on?" Arthur shouted before running over to the side of the bed.

"I don't know. He was sleeping peacefully, and he suddenly started this. He is only half awake, and I can't get him to take this. Can you help me hold him down so I can get this down his throat?"

"Hey kid! Calm down, it's okay," Arthur said softly as he gently grabbed ahold of Cuilén. For a moment it seemed to calm the boy, but then Cuilén began to struggle even more.

"No, let me go, please!" Cuilén's voice was a strained and pitiable.

"Why?" Arthur asked calmly trying to get him to calm down for Gaius. "Where do you want to go?"

Cuilén didn't seem to understand whatever it was Arthur was asking, and he continued to thrash and cry.

"Gwaine! Please!" Cuilén suddenly shouted.

Arthur glanced over at Gaius then back at Cuilén. "Cuilen, wake up!" He said, "What are you talking about?"

"Please!" Cuilén suddenly quieted, but tears were rushing down his cheeks. "Please, help me."

Slowly his eyes opened, and he shivered and pulled himself away from Arthur and into a ball.

"Cuilén, hey kid," Arthur said gently, moving toward the boy a bit, looking as nonthreatening as possible. "What's wrong?"

"Merlin," Cuilén shivered, a far away look on his face. "They're... Torturing him."

"They are what?" Arthur asked, shocked that Cuilén even knew that word. "And why did you call out Gwaine's name?"

"I... I'm not sure... He... I had a dream that he was hurting Merlin."

"Are you sure?" Arthur looked puzzled. "I'm sure he wouldn't do that. Not to Merlin."

"I don't know," Cuilén's bottom lip trembled. "In my dream, they were doing something to Merlin's magic, and Gwaine was hurting him. It really hurt, terrible."

Cuilén suddenly winced and clutched his hand to his chest. Arthur suddenly noticed that it was swollen and red.

"What happened to your hand?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know..." Cuilén trailed off. "In my dream, Gwaine was holding something hot up against it."

"To your hand or Merlin's?" Arthur asked looking at Gaius worriedly.

"I don't know," Cuilén admitted. "I... I don't know."

"It's okay, let's get that bandaged up then you can drink another potion and sleep some more if you want or we could do something," Arthur said.

"What could we do?" Cuilén whimpered hopefully, excited about a possible distraction from his distress.

"Whatever you want to do," Arthur replied, smiling down at Cuilén as Gaius wrapped his hand.

"Can we play a game? Can we play chess?" Cuilén asked hopefully. "Merlin sometimes plays with me."

"I said we could do whatever you wanted to," Arthur teased lightly. "If you want to play chess we will do just that. Do you want anything to eat while we play? It's almost lunchtime."

"I'm really hungry," Cuilén admitted. "May I eat something soon?"

"Yeah," Arthur walked to the door to call for a servant, "What do you want?"

"Maybe... Maybe berries and chowder and porridge? Please?"

"You can have whatever you want," Arthur smiled and told the servant what to bring up, then he walked into Merlin's room and grabbed the chess set. He placed it on the bed next to Cuilén. "Do you want to set up?"

"Well," Cuilén hesitated. "My hand feels shaky, so I might knock things over... I'm sorry!"

"Why don't you start and I'll be there in a second," Arthur suggested. "Don't worry if you knock a few things over, did you know Merlin knocked over the entire board once? I was about to win and he turned around slightly and hit the entire board across the room and broke half the pieces."

Cuilén giggled slightly and began to slowly set up the board like Arthur asked.

"Merlin could be a little clumsy," Cuilén giggled softly again. Suddenly, however, he knocked over several pieces and he blinked back tears. "I'm usually not clumsy."

"It's okay," Arthur reassured him, picking up the pieces and placing them on the board. "You are not clumsy compared to Merlin, in fact I don't think I have ever once thought anyone but Merlin as clumsy since I met him."

Cuilén smiled a little, and he quickly put the rest of the pieces up.

"You can go first," Cuilén smiled.

"Alright," Arthur said moving one of the pieces. "Your turn."

"Thank you for playing with me," Cuilén smiled.

"Anytime," Arthur returned the smile, moving his piece. "Merlin is pretty predictable when he plays."

"Am I?" Cuilén asked.

"I dunno, haven't played enough with you to know."

"Oh..." Cuilén trailed off. Seconds later, however, Cuilén gave a short cry. "My...

My back!"

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked reaching out to place a hand on Cuilén's shoulder.

"It, it's a sharp pain and..." Cuilén yelped again, and he almost knocked the chessboard over.

Arthur quickly moved the game to the table then came back over. "Is it Merlin?"

"Maybe," Cuilén shrugged. "It's not as bad, maybe due to Gaius's potion? Thank you for giving me the potion."

"Probably," Arthur replied. "You feeling better now?"

"I don't know," Cuilén admitted. "My back hurts..."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Arthur opened it to reveal a servant carrying a tray with their meal on it. He motioned for the servant to place it on the table then turned to Cuilén. "You still hungry?"

Cuilén blinked away tears and nodded. "Yes, Arthur, a little bit."

"Alright," Arthur grabbed the bowl of chowder sitting on the tray and walked over to the bed. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Cuilén tried to take the bowl, but the soup started to splash all over the sheet.

Arthur quickly helped him hold it. He kept a hand on the bowl, and handed Cuilén a spoon. "Eat up."

"Thank you," Cuilén smiled appreciatively at the king. "I see why Merlin is such good friends with you. You can be really nice when you want to be."

With that, Cuilén began eating the soup far faster than was probably safe.

"Slow down kid." Arthur said pulling the bowl away slightly. "You don't want to get sick."

"But I'm kinda hungry," Cuilén pouted slightly.

"I know you are but if you eat too fast then you will get sick." Arthur told him.

"I'm sorry," Cuilén looked quite chastened. "I'll try to eat more slowly. I think Merlin is hungry too. Maybe he'll feel better if I eat?"

"I'm sure he will, just go slowly," Arthur said once again handing Cuilén the bowl.

Cuilén began to eat more slowly, and soon the soup was finished. It didn't take long for the rest of the meal to disappear as well.

"What about your food?" Cuilén pointed to Arthur's plate of meat.

"I'll eat in a minute." Arthur said, "Let's worry about you first."

"I'm done," Cuilén smiled. "You can have my last berry, since you don't have any."

"Thanks kid," Arthur took the offered berry and ate it. "Shall we continue our game?"

"Okay, but you should eat," Cuilén told Arthur.

"I'll eat while we play," Arthur said bringing the game and his meal over. "It's your turn."

Cuilén nodded and played his turn, however he winced part way through.

"Don't worry, it's just my back. I'm sorry to complain so much, especially when it's probably worse for Merlin. Thank you for putting up with it."

"You don't have to apologize," Arthur pointed out. "You are hurting and if I had the connection you and Merlin have and I felt his pain then I would be screaming. So would Gwaine probably," Arthur smiled, "You don't complain too much at all."

"You would never be screaming," Cuilén blushed. "Nor would Gwaine. You're both too brave."

"Then so are you," Arthur said. "Merlin would be quick to tell you how whiny I am when I'm laid up or hurt. Gwaine just complains 'cause we won't let him go to the tavern."

"Thanks," Cuilén blushed some more. "I don't know how to fight, and I don't have magic, so I can't really be the same kind of brave, but maybe I can be a different kind of brave."

"You can make your own category of brave," Arthur told him. "We will eventually get you fighting with some sort of weapon. Don't you worry."

"I don't want to really hurt anyone though," Cuilén reminded Arthur. "Only in an emergency to protect someone."

"We won't make you fight anyone, but if you are in trouble you need to know how to fight," Arthur told him. "You will need to carry a dagger with you when we travel at the very least, and possibly a bow and quiver when we go somewhere particularly dangerous."

"Okay, thank you," Cuilén smiled. They soon finished the game and Cuilén won, with a small bit of unnoticed help from Arthur, and soon Cuilén asked to go to sleep.

"Yeah, you are probably tired huh?" Arthur asked before standing up and letting Cuilén pull the blanket up to his chin. "Get some rest, okay kid? We don't know what tomorrow will bring. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Cuilén smiled, before sinking into his pillow and snuggling under the covers.

Arthur walked out and closed the door. As he walked down the hall to his own room he thought about how glad he was he decided to stay with Cuilén. He didn't really have a profound bind with Cuilén as he did the others but he felt he was getting to know the boy better now. He smiled as he thought of how happy Cuilén was when he had won chess; he hoped he could do more things with the kid once this was all over with.

MMM

Gwaine sat in his cell for about an hour after Lancelot and Mordred came by, during that time he was extremely worried for them. He strained to listen for shouts or warning bells that would signify they had been seen the two friends had been captured.

Needless to say he was relieved when Alister stopped by to collect him on his way to Merlin's cell, not because they were going to torture Merlin, no he hated that. He was glad that Lancelot and Mordred had another chance to get Merlin out.

"You ready?" Alister smiled broadly. "The sorcerer is due for his usual treatment."

"Ready as I always am," Gwaine smiled at Alister. "Let's go."

Alister lead the way to Merlin's cell, throwing the door opening and starting Merlin out of sleep.

"Miss us?" Alister laughed in an almost most friendly way. "I'll assume you did."

"You assume wrong!" Merlin spat.

"Do I? I guess we will have to make our time here more..." He paused for a moment. "Enjoyable."

Merlin glare silently at him, before he turned to look coldly at Gwaine.

"Hello Gwaine," Merlin nodded once.

Gwaine nodded but otherwise did not acknowledge Merlin, instead he turned to Alister. "Where are we starting today?"

"Let us start with..." Alister frowned, then turned to Merlin. "Which did you enjoy more? The whip or the stone?"

"Let's go with neither and end at that," Merlin closed his eyes tiredly.

"I agree with the neither part," Alister sneered.

Gwaine looked at Alister in shock. "What do you plan to do?"

"Today we are going to be using some more, traditional methods of wearing down a person," Alister explained.

"Oh?" Gwaine asked lightly, though his heart picked up.

"So what's the point of that?" Merlin lifted his head to glare at Alister. "I thought you were worried about magic?"

"I am, but I do like a bit of non-magical torture as well," Alister smirked. "Daniel, bring in the tub of water!"

Three soldiers yanked merlin over to be chained with his hands over his head before water was tossed over him, and Merlin gasped and whimpered, but he managed to hold back a scream- or he was too tired to scream. He was then dropped as the chains were unlocked.

Daniel quickly brought in a coil of rope and a chair, and tied Merlin to the chair. Then two guards leaned the chair against the wall and kept a tight grip on the sides. Alister stepped forward to tie a thin cloth around Merlin's mouth like a gag, then motioned to Gwaine to bring a jug of water over.

Gwaine did so with a slight frown on his face, "What are you going to do?"

"This is an ancient form of torture," Alister explained. "We pour water on his face through the cloth and it is gives the impression of drowning."

"I cannot," Gwaine answered immediately. "It is completely against our knights code."

"You are no longer in Camelot,"Alister shot back. "Do you want me to trust you or not?"

Gwaine gulped, but slowly began to pour a bit of water on Merlins face, stopping after only a second.

"Keep going!" Alister barked.

Gwaine nodded, and continued to pour the water.

After a moment, Merlin began to thrash and attempt to cough. His eyes bulged and he tried to yank his head away, but one of the guards threaded his hands through his hair and stilled him. Merlin instinctively gasped, and then tried to gasp again. His eyes searched for Gwaine's and they bore into his, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Stop," Alister told Gwaine and pulled the cloth from Merlin's mouth for a moment allowing him to take a quick breath, before placing it back on. "Again." he told Gwaine, who shook his head.

"You will need to do it this time. I cannot follow through with something that is against what my kingdom taught me," Gwaine frowned. "I am sorry."

Alister sighed, however he handed the pitcher to Daniel, who pushed Gwaine aside. Merlin was still again for a minute before he began to make small whimpering sounds and again try to shake the cloth away. After a moment he made a loud noise that sounded like a garbled plea, before he grew quiet again.

Alister stopped and started Daniel thrice more, allowing Merlin to breath in between each each round, before finally calling a halt to the procedure.

The gag disappeared from Merlin's mouth and the warlock gasped and gagged. After a moment, he tried to focus a glare at Alister, but it was weak at best.

"Well, that was fun!" Alister clapped. "Let's continue!"

Daniel nodded, clearly understanding what was to come next, and the chair was lowered. Daniel then approached Merlin and grabbed his hand. Without warning he yanked one of Merlin's fingers and Merlin yelped as the bone broke with a sickening crack.

"Wait," Gwaine tried to keep his voice calm. "Why are we-"

"If we break his fingers, he will not be as likely to be able to use his hands for magic, will he? Don't worry, we'll only do one hand. The right, as that is commonly used more than the left," Alister glanced at Gwaine. "You may go next."

Gwaine hesitated, looking at Merlin for a second before reaching out and gently grasping his hand. He took a deep breath before quickly breaking the finger, his breath quickened as he heard Merlin's cry of pain and he backed up quickly. He was extremely careful as he put Merlin's hand down.

"You do the rest," Gwaine told Alister. "I cannot do this. It is against any knight's code. I cannot do this for you."

Alister sighed, however he let Gwaine move out of the way and, ten minutes later, the task was completed. Alister smiled maliciously at Merlin's hand.

"I'm sure this has hampered the sorcerer's ability," Alister turned to smile at Gwaine.

"I'm sure it will," Gwaine agreed, feeling sickened.

"Indeed," Alister hesitated, before looking to Daniel. They shared a look, before Alister nodded. "You are indeed a helpful addition to my men. You have proved your hatred of sorcery, despite still retaining some of your… Some of Camelot's _knights' code._ I invite you to come up to dine with my men tonight."

"Thank you m'lord," Gwaine bowed, a bad taste lingering in his mouth. "It will be an honour. I am glad to have shown my loyalty to those against magic."

"Indeed. Daniel will… Show you around. He will.. guard you. You understand how security works here, I cannot simply roam the castle free, you understand. I'm sorry, my friend," Alister gave Gwaine a half smile.

"I understand completely, m'lord," Gwaine told Alister. "I have watched many a potential ally myself as a knight of Camelot."

"Good, I'm glad I'm understood," Alister nodded. "We will go up to dine momentarily. I believe my cooks are preparing roast duck, rolls, perhaps some chowder and a lovely set of deserts."

Alister noticed Merlin's stomach growl and the warlock quickly averted his eyes.

"Here," Alister reached into his coat and procured a half slice of bread which he tossed in Merlin's direction before chuckling and nodding for his men to leave the room. Everyone filed out and Daniel locked the door securely while two other men lead Gwaine ahead.

"Daniel," Alister spoke to his trusted knight in a hushed voice. "Keep a watchful eye on our guest from Camelot. We both know that he cannot truly have turned against his own family so quickly. Keep an eye on him, and discover what he plans to do."

"Of course, Sire," Daniel nodded.

Alister clapped Daniel on the shoulder and then walked ahead leaving Daniel to escort Gwaine around.

"Are we going to go?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, in a minute." Daniel said, watching the knight for a second before leading the way to the dining hall.

Gwaine frowned, he didn't like the look Daniel had been giving him, or the fact the Alister had talked to Daniel privately right before that. They still didn't trust him, which Gwaine didn't blame them for, he was the enemy. He would have to try harder next time, Merlin had to be freed as soon as possible.

MMM

Merlin watched as Gwaine and the knights exited. Merlin tried to move his hand, but that only resulted in him wincing violently and he stopped trying to flex it. His fingers were swollen and purple, and he had a feeling moving them would only make it worse.

He eyed the piece of bread on the ground angrily, and his stomach rumbled again. As he was tied to a chair, however, he had little chance of reaching it. Merlin tried yanking the chair forward, but that was unsuccessful, and he ended up tipping the chair to the side. Merlin winced as he hit his head slightly, but at least he was closer to the bread?

Merlin inched forward and managed to reach the bread and he took a bite, enjoying the fact that it was actually higher quality than the previous food he'd been given, probably because Alister had figured he'd never find a way to get to it.

Merlin thought about what Gwaine had been doing, and Merlin desperately hoped that whatever plan his friend had developed, it would be carried through quickly. Merlin's back was burning, his hand throbbed, his stomach ached, and he just generally didn't feel too good.

Still, the warlock felt more hopeful now than he had in a while, considering it seemed that Gwaine had earned their trust, but he couldn't help but let a few hiccuping cries past his lips. He really hoped Gwaine would carry out his plan quickly. Though he felt more hopeful, Merlin hadn't felt this helpless in a long, long time.

MMM'

Gwaine was escorted by Daniel into the feast. He looked around for a moment, taking in his surroundings.

There were three tables, that made a triangle, each with five to six people there. It was a small feast compared to those in Camelot but Gwaine wasn't all that focused on that. He slowly made his way with Daniel over to the King's table and sat down in the seat indicated to him.

"This is quite impressive," Gwaine mentioned, turning to Alister.

"Of course, my cooks are the finest in the land, next to perhaps Camelot's. I think you will rather enjoy the feast. Do you like your new quarters? Are they fitting?"

"I enjoyed them," Gwaine replied. He had now been assigned a small bed that reminded him of Cuilén's back in Camelot, and Gwaine shared a room with Daniel. It was cramped quarters, but less dank than the dungeon. He only regretted that Lancelot and Mordred would be unable to find him.

"That's good," Alister nodded, taking some food and digging in. After about an hour, most of the food had disappeared. Alister turned to grin at Gwaine, and somehow Gwaine found that grin unsettling. Alister began to speak, and his voice made Gwaine uneasy, though the knight tried not to show it. "Now, I have a surprise for all of my men. Some entertainment!"

Moments later, Merlin was pushed into the room, and Gwaine's breath caught in his throat. This did not look good.

"Do you have any talents, boy?" Alister grinned at Merlin, who seemed to be having a hard time even staying on his feet.

"No, not really," Merlin growled.

"Well do something for us!" Alister shouted, "Dance, juggle... Something, or it will be the whip for you." He pointed to Daniel who held up the whip for Merlin to see.

"Juggling might be a bit hard, considering how my hands are chained and all that," Merlin growled, his eyes darting around the room before setting on Gwaine. Merlin wished desperately that Gwaine wasn't there. This was embarrassing enough, he _didn't_ want his proud older cousin having to see whatever humiliating thing he'd likely be forced to do. Merlin tried to steal his glare and looked as dignified as he could possibly manage.

Gwaine watched as Merlin held out his chained hands in protest, and noticed the look that Merlin shot in his direction. Merlin didn't want him to see? Gwaine racked his mind for something Merlin could do that wouldn't be to difficult for his current situation or _that_ embarrassing.

"Can you juggle?" Alister almost sounded impressed as he called Gwaine's attention back.

"Uh... Yes I can," Merlin decided after a moment's hesitation,, his eyes traveling to the hand with the broken fingers. "But I can't unless I have use of my hands."

"Unchain his hands," Alister told the guards who stood at Merlin's side.

The guards walked forward and quickly took the chains from Merlin's hands.

"Go ahead," Alister told Merlin once a few small circular objects were thrown in his direction.

Merlin's hands fumbled to catch them, which caused a stir of quiet laughter, and Merlin pondered what to do next. The only time he'd tried juggling was when he was younger with Will, and then he'd had his magic to aid him. Merlin sighed and decided that he might as well hurry up and try, so he tossed the first object in the air.

It started out better than Merlin had anticipated. The three objects weren't actually all that hard to juggle, and as he called back his childhood knowledge of juggling, Merlin seemed to grow more confident. He smirked at Alister who had clearly hoped that Merlin's juggling endeavor would fail.

Gwaine stared at his cousin, since when could Merlin juggle? He raised an eyebrow at Merlin when his cousin glanced in his direction.

Merlin snickered at all the shocked glances being tossed in his direction, and that's when Alister turned red in the face. Clearly he was growing angry, and Merlin gulped. It was then that things started to go wrong, at least from Merlin's point of view.

Alister suddenly tossed an apple at Merlin, commanding him to juggle that was well, and though Merlin was quick to try to add that to his juggling repertoire, it seemed that Alister had started a trend. Soon more guests were throwing things which Merlin couldn't hope to catch, and before long he rather felt like he was in the stocks rather than a stuck in an enemy castle. He didn't dare look over in Gwaine's direction as he blushed slightly and drew his mouth in a thin line. He tried to knock a bit of salad out of his hair, just before someone got the bright idea to throw a tomato which splashed bright red goo all over Merlin's shirt.

"Hey!" Merlin yelped, spinning around trying to see where it came from. He was met with another tomato which splashed onto his face, and Merlin disgustedly wiped the tomato away from his eyes, glaring in that general direction angrily. He turned around back to Alister and glared at the madly laughing king. All the other guests were joining in with jeering faces. Merlin's blush grew a bit darker, and he finally looked over at Gwaine.

Gwaine frowned sympathetically at his cousin, he knew that it was embarrassing for Merlin.

"Well at least I get some food after you've been practically starving me!" Merlin suddenly shouted with anger at Alister, and the room turned deathly quiet.

Alister stared at Merlin for a minute before he stood up in fury. "Guards!" He yelled, "Take him away. Get the devices from the cellar and get him down there!"

Alister turned to Gwaine, "We have another session with the prisoner, it looks like."

"What? You didn't like your entertainment?" Merlin shouted. "You seemed to be having fun a minute ago chucking food around like a common food fight!"

"Get him out of here!" Alister demanded, and Merlin was dragged away, Gwaine watching nervously. Why couldn't Merlin have for once just kept quiet, Gwaine wondered desperately.

Daniel commanded Gwaine to follow him back to Merlin's dank little cell, and Gwaine paled when he entered to find a table had materialized and upon it sat a variety of objects Gwaine would rather not be in the same room as his good-hearted cousin. Additionally a fire burned amounts some coals in one corner, and though that could be simply because the cell was particularly cold at night, but it still made Gwaine uneasy.

Merlin was chained with his hands over his head, and he snarled at everyone who came close to him.

"Well, Arthur was right about one thing," Alister began to talk. "You certainly are a brave little sorcerer. Naïvely so."

"And what would you do? Give up? Wouldn't be surprised, considering what I've seen of you so far!" Merlin replied, and Alister bristled.

"Daniel," Alister growled, and Merlin gasped as the chains around his wrists were pulled taunt and he had to stand on his tiptoes. "I haven't yet finished getting rid of all of your magic, or I'd just kill you and be done with it. Clearly you haven't lost your magic yet, however, I can tell. So, I will follow Uther's example and use a traditional method, fire."

Gwaine gasped, tensing, as an all too warm fire poker appeared in his hand, courtesy of Daniel.

"What do you want me to do?" Gwaine asked, looking at Alister in shock.

"Surely you've given out punishments to criminals before," Alister sneered. "Or do you not have the stomach to rid this sorcerer of his magic? Are you starting to feel sorry for him? To support him even? Prove me wrong, Sir Gwaine!"

Gwaine nodded and raised the poker. He walked over to Merlin and gave him an apologetic look before placing the poker against his cousin's wrist.

Merlin's eyes widened in silent horror for a moment before let out a gurgled, agonized scream. He thrashed and whimpered as tears began rolling down his cheeks and he tried desperately in vain to get away. Alister watched with wide eyes himself at the location Gwaine had chosen, however a sadistic gleam appeared in his eyes. Perhaps Gwaine had turned on his cousin after all.

"Stop for a moment, and chose another place," Alister told Gwaine, curious to see if Gwaine would once again be so cruel. Perhaps Alister could place trust in Gwaine after all! The thought of such betrayal against the sorcerer made his mind turn with possibilities.

Gwaine gulped but after a moment's hesitation placed the poker on the back of Merlin's neck. Merlin yanked himself forward which caused him to swing off his toes and shout as a huge bout of pressure was out on his arms, yet the fire poker moved with him and he squirmed and yelled. Gwaine gulped in guilt and closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

Alister's eyes shined as he realized that, perhaps, this Gwaine really did hate sorcerers as much as he claimed. He clearly was not a sorcerer or he would have reacted to the stone, and you couldn't really pick your family. Alister grinned predatorily and told Gwaine he could give Merlin a brief reprise.

Gwaine nodded and leaned back slightly and glanced at Alister, awaiting instructions he was sure were coming.

"Unchain him," Alister hissed to the guards and watched as they did. Then he instructed the guards to bring in some rope and tie the sorcerer to the cot.

After the guards did so, Alister walked over and brought out a small vial of blue liquid, and forced Merlin's jaw open before pouring the liquid in his mouth and letting him shut his jaw and pinching his nose.

Merlin struggled against the hold for a moment before he swallowed the liquid so he could breathe once more. He panted for a second then blinked his eyes. His vision was hazy, and he couldn't tell what was going on.

"Let's wait for a minute or two then he should be ready," Alister said, chuckling as he watched Merlin squirm.

After a moment Merlin's eyes were glassy and he was looking around wildly, pulling on the rope and straining to be free.

"Gwaine!" Merlin distantly recognized his cousin through his sudden haze. "Help me! Help! There's a..." Merlin suddenly fumbled for words. "A bad king!"

"Say something to him," Alister hissed in Gwaine's ear. "Tell him how much you hate his kind!"

Gwaine gulped, but nodded and silently hoping that Merlin would forgive him. At least he wasn't physically hurting his cousin. He walked over to the bed.

"Why should I help you?" He asked, eyes locked with Merlin's. He shook his head minutely, but Merlin didn't seem to notice, which made Gwaine's heart ache. "You are just another sorcerer like the rest of them."

Merlin blinked owlishly up at Gwaine as if he didn't understand.

"Help?" Merlin whimpered, and he suddenly reminded Gwaine distinctly of Cuilén.

"We... We both know I am not going to help you." Gwaine said, hesitating for just a moment. "I hate you and all those who use or have magic."

"But, but I use magic," Merlin blinked up at Gwaine, his voice small. "And you... You can't really hate me, because we're family."

"How can you call us that?" Gwaine exploded at Merlin, although he hated himself for doing it. "You are a sorcerer! I have nothing to do with you and your kind! Even if you and I can even be considered family I wouldn't acknowledge the connection once I realized what you are!"

Merlin shook his head in shock, his eyes becoming further glazed.

"But... But..." Merlin tried to form words though it was increasingly hard. "But you're my cousin. We have... With Arthur... Cuilén... Brotherhood."

Merlin blinked, trying to keep his vision from dancing out of focus.

"We used to," Gwaine corrected him, glancing at Alister. "That was before we found out you had magic, remember? But myself and Arthur hate magic so you couldn't be part of our brotherhood anymore."

"What about... What about Cuilén? Will you please let him stay? He's just an empath. He is kind hearted! He doesn't deserve to not be your friend!"

Alister whispered for Gwaine to continue speaking.

"Cuilén was exiled right after you were taken," Gwaine lied, knowing this would keep him on Alister's good side. "We found out his powers and sent him away, Arthur only let him go because he was not hurting anyone. Only... " Here Gwaine choked up and it took a jab from Alister to keep him talking. "Only you have hurt people Merlin."

Gwaine stopped there, forcing himself to stand and walk away.

"What?" Merlin's voice was but a whisper. "I only want to... To help! I... For Arthur, only for Arthur! You understand? Gwaine please, only for Arthur!"

Gwaine continued to walk away and was followed by Alister to the corridor outside. Once there he collapsed against the wall for a minute before straightening up once more. "How did I do?" He asked Alister.

"Excellently!" Alister's eyes shined. "I had not realized your anger toward sorcery ran so deeply. I am quite pleased. Congratulations, Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine sighed in relief, he was glad to have that over with. He just wanted to go back to his room and lay down.

"Your performance was ingenious," Alister continued, and for a moment Gwaine panicked before he realized what Alister was talking about. "Merlin cannot find you to be his family anymore, can he? Do you know what it is I gave him?"

"I do not," Gwaine admitted.

"It makes him weak as a kitten," Alister grinned. "And very susceptible to everything around him. He will take everything to heart, he won't be able to tell lie from truth, and everything will seem a truth to him. It's an ingenious potion, don't you agree?"

"Yes indeed, very ingenious," Gwaine mumbled, his insides suddenly aching. Merlin would surely hate him now, even if it was just a plan at first.

"I'm not done with him yet, though!" Alister grinned. "His pleas about 'only for Arthur', rather gave me an idea. I think Daniel could pass for a bit of a dark haired Arthur, do you not agree? Daniel, go in, you will tell him you are Arthur Pendragon. You will become Arthur Pendragon. We'll watch from out here, Gwaine!"

Gwaine nodded, and resigned himself to watching Daniel torture his cousin not in body but in mind. Gwaine had to look away for a moment when he heard Merlin whimper, and then he spotted Alister's key ring on his belt. Suddenly, Gwaine grinned inside.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review! :-) Tell me what you think. I think there's like one to two more chapter in this story._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** _Okay, so more Merlin hurt, but no more torture for the rest of the fic. Not many reviews last chapter, but some favs and follows, so thanks for those :) Thanks to who did review._

 _And as usual, thanks to_ **Anna Davenport**

* * *

Gaius flipped through a book about magic bonds between people, trying to find a situation similar to Cuilén and Merlin. There was here-say that such a bond could exist, but no recorded history of such a thing.

Arthur was snoring softly on the other side of the room. He was seated in a chair next to Cuilén's cot, determined to watch over the boy, though Arthur had fallen asleep. Cuilén had been sleeping soundly for a while after his last attack, when suddenly he began to mumble. His mumbles grew louder, until suddenly he began thrashing and yelping in his sleep. Arthur jerked awake in seconds.

"Cuilén?" He asked, "Gaius! When did he start this?"

"Just a few moment ago, Sire," Gaius hurried over, placing a hand on Cuilén's brow. "Wake up, Cuilén. Wake, it'll be alright."

Cuilén suddenly leaped up in bed with a cry, his eyes wide. He gasped for breath but seemed unable to breath, and his hands grasped at his throat.

"Cuilén? Hey, kiddo you okay?" Arthur was at Cuilén's side in a flash but then turned to Gaius. "Is it Merlin?"

"I can't," Cuilén gasped for air. "Breath! Choking! Mer-"

Cuilén broke off as he gasped for air again.

"You okay now?" Arthur asked sitting down on the bed next to Cuilén.

"I think so," Cuilén gasped, but after a moment his breath left him once again, and he choked, his hands grasping at his throat. Gaius began to pound on Cuilén back just incase there was some kind of obstruction, and after a moment, Cuilén could breathe properly.

"It was Merlin, I'm sure," Cuilén blinked away tears as he gazed up at Arthur. "I just want him to feel better- to be safe!"

"So do I kid, so do I," Arthur told him.

Cuilén nodded, when suddenly he gasped, yanking his right hand to his chest.

"Cuilén? Are you okay? What's wrong with your hand?" Arthur reached out to grab Cuilén's hand.

Cuilén yanked his hand away protectively, a whimper coming past his lips.

"No," Cuilén whimpered, suddenly looking betrayed, and distrust shined in his eyes. "Stay away!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Arthur asked, looking at Cuilén. "What happened? It's alright, Cuilén, you know your can trust me and Gaius."

"No, no one can be trusted," Cuilén's eyes suddenly shut tightly. "No one can! Friends are... Family can't be trusted!"

"Cuilén... Why would you say that?" Arthur asked, shocked. "What happened?"

"No, stop! Gwaine!" Cuilén suddenly whimpered loudly. "Stop! Don't hurt him!"

"Cuilén what is going on?" Arthur reached out toward the boy, however Cuilén flinched away, his eyes open wide.

"Arthur, you have to stop Gwaine! He," Cuilén closed his eyes tightly again. "I can see him, he's going to hurt Merlin! He's hurting Merlin!"

"I'm sure he isn't going to actually going to hurt Merlin," Arthur reassured Cuilén.

"No, they're hurting his fingers! He hurt his finger!" Cuilén shut his eyes tightly letting a few drops of moisture drip down his cheeks.

"Calm down," Arthur told him, gently reaching out and pulling him closer.

Cuilén buried his head in Arthur's shoulder and wept softly, his hand throbbing. After a few minutes it got better, and his crying tampered off.

"Hey, go to sleep, kid," Arthur told him. "I'll be right here."

Cuilén fell quickly asleep, leaving Arthur with a sigh of relief.

"Gaius, do you think what Cuilén is saying is true? Do you think Gwaine could be..."

"How could I know, Sire?" Gaius sighed and plopped into a chair.

"I hope the other knights arrive at Alister's castle soon. I'm worried, Gaius. I'm, I'm actually pretty worried. Merlin... Doesn't sound like he's in good shape, I hope the knights get him out soon."

"I'm sure they'll do their best," Gaius replied, before he turned back to his book.

There was a long time when all was quiet, and Arthur slowly began to fall asleep again. He was awoken by a cry of agony and Cuilén was suddenly squirming violently on the bed as if trying to escape something. His right hand was held close.

"Cuilén! Cuilén, open your eyes kid. It's okay, I'm right here," Arthur pulled Cuilén's hand from his body and gasped as he saw the angry red burn marking the boy's skin.

Arthur almost jumped backwards in shock, and he called Gaius over.

Gaius saw the burn and his eyes widened.

"Try to calm him, let me make some potion and saulve," Gaius commanded as Cuilén continued to whimper.

"Cuilén, can you look at me please?" Arthur asked.

Cuilén's eyes suddenly shot open and he gasped raggedly. He suddenly seemed to see Arthur and he skittered away, his eyes wide with terror.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, gently holding out his hand toward the frightened boy."What's wrong?"

"Stay away!" Cuilén begged. "Please!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Arthur was confused.

Cuilén suddenly let out another cry and he lunged forward, his left hand flying to his neck. He whimpered when he touched the back of his neck.

"Gwaine, please stop!" Cuilén whimpered.

Arthur quickly pried Cuilén's hands away from his neck. He found a burn similar to the one on the boys wrist. "What is Gwaine doing?"

"He had a fire poker," Cuilén sobbed. "But he's not using it right. He's... He's hurting Merlin with it!"

Arthur froze, he couldn't believe that Gwaine would hurt Merlin in such a way. "I... I'm sure he is..." Arthur trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Here, let me put this on his burns," Gaius suddenly appeared, handing Arthur a small vial. "And can you get him to take this?"

Arthur nodded, then offered the vial to Cuilén. "Please drink this, kid."

"No! No don't take it Merlin! No!" Cuilén suddenly grew into a frenzy. "No, it's poison! Please don't!"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked. "Gaius just made this."

"No, it's poison! Please!" Cuilén clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. As quickly as his frenzy had begun, however, it suddenly drew to a close. Cuilén slumped, his eyes drooping, and Arthur had to catch him before he fell out of bed.

"Cuilén!" Arthur looked back at Gaius. "What is wrong with him?"

Gaius examined the boy's pupils and took his pulse before frowning.

"I can't be sure, Sire, but it's as if he took a hallucinative. That would cause him to be very confused and susceptible to believing things that are not true. I have not seen him like this at all, he's been in his right mind I think, but now he could not be. It's very odd that their bond has caused Cuilén to get physical injuries. It's as if Cuilén has been trying to compensate for Merlin's absence and pain and his empathy is automatically strengthening the bond's power. I think we'd best treat Cuilén's wounds seriously, they may be as real as if it was Cuilén who was... Tortured."

"Gwaine is family," Cuilén suddenly murmured. "He wouldn't hurt us..."

"That's right," Arthur tried to sound sure of himself. "He wouldn't hurt Merlin."

Cuilén looked very tired, but he nodded agreeably. For about two minute he began to fall asleep, when he let out a tiny cry.

"No, Arthur!" He whimpered. "He'll help you! Merlin will help you!"

Cuilén suddenly cried out, however, and kicked his leg. The ankle which had been giving him problems since Merlin left suddenly looked red and chaffed.

Arthur didn't say anything just looked at Gaius pleading for him to hurry with something that would help. "Please Gaius." He asked, "What can we do?"

"I don't even understand how he could be having these symptoms. The bonds I've been reading about have never been as strong as this one seems to be. It's very odd that it's almost as if he was given the poison rather than Merlin. I will try to come up with something, but as I don't know the ingredients of the poison, I don't want a potion of my own to conflict with whatever Merlin was given. Cuilén's body could have a worse reaction."

"Merlin, help Arthur, please!" Cuilén suddenly whimpered. "You've got to help him!"

"Help me how?" Arthur asked, "I'm okay, I'm right here!"

"Arthur?" Cuilén suddenly looked very confused. "But, you're in trouble... Merlin wants to help you. You aren't in trouble? Can I help you?"

"No, you tell Merlin I'm just fine. Okay? You don't need to help me." Arthur told Cuilén.

Cuilén closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on communicating with Merlin, however he didn't seem quite able to. He wasn't able to with words, anyway. Images of Arthur in dire peril kept flashing through his mind, despite how he desperately tried to tell Merlin that Arthur was fine. Arthur was right there in the room with him!

"Cuilén? Can you tell him?" Arthur asked.

"I'm trying, Arthur," Cuilén cried softly. "I'm trying really hard, but I can't! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Arthur told him, trying not to let disappointment into his tone, after all he was just sad that they couldn't let Merlin know that Arthur was okay, he was not mad at Cuilén for not being able too. He knew that was how the kid would interpret it and he didn't want to make anything any worse.

"I really am trying," Cuilén's gaze was down turned. Suddenly he gasped and his ankle turned red again. "He's trying to save you, Arthur!"

"Here, try giving him this," Gaius suddenly handed something to Arthur. "It shouldn't interfere with whatever Merlin has been given, but should calm him."

"Here Cuilén," Arthur gently reached out to prop the boy up so he wouldn't choke. "Can you drink this for me? Please kid?"

Cuilén reached out and took the cup in shaking hands, sipping from it before making an unhappy face.

"It doesn't taste very good," Cuilén murmured. "Why'd you have to give it to me? Will it help Merlin?"

"Yes," Arthur lied, looking at Gaius. "It will help you both."

"Okay, thank you Arthur," Cuilén smiled slightly and forced himself to drink the rest of it. "Thank you for taking care of me and Merlin. I know I'm really thankful, and I think Merlin will be too when he feels better."

"You're welcome," Arthur spoke gently, "Now rest up so Merlin can heal too, okay?"

"Okay," Cuilén nodded sleepily. "Thank you for everything."

With that, Cuilén slowly grew sleepy, leaning heavily against Arthur.

Arthur waited until Cuilén fell asleep before slowly shifting his weight so he was lying down with Cuilén next to him. He then looked at Gaius. "How long do you think he will sleep for?"

"The potion should make him sleep for at least five hours, but judging by what has been happening, I cannot say," Gaius told him. "We can only hope that Merlin is given a reprieve so that Cuilén is given one. At least we can know that, as long as Cuilén is feeling Merlin's emotions, Merlin is still alive and... Well he's still alive."

"Great," Arthur's voice was bitter, "Do you mind if I stay here for a while Gaius? I want to make sure he is okay."

"Stay here as long as you like, Sire," Gaius told him. "I have some patients in the lower town that need tending. I'll return as quickly as I can."

"Alright Gaius. Thank you," Arthur watched as the physician walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then looked down at the young boy lying on the bed next to him.

"Don't worry," he whispered placing a hand on Cuilén's shoulder."Everything will be alright. I promise."

With that Arthur settled down and quickly fell asleep himself.

MMM

Lancelot sighed and listened as the footsteps marched past the tunnel again. They'd been coming more frequently as of late, and Merlin's screams had become more desperate and agonized. Lancelot hated sitting here and waiting, but he didn't dare let himself be caught.

Beyond the torture of listening to Merlin's screams was the ache in his heart every time he had to tell Mordred that they couldn't save him. Once again, Mordred was awakening.

"What's happened so far?" Mordred asked sleepily.

"He, uh, the soldiers came back. They took Merlin away, and they brought him back now. He wasn't gone for long," Lancelot sighed. "He's been putting up a fight, it seems."

"Why would he do that?" Mordred asked.

"Because he's Merlin?" Lancelot chuckled, though it was a sad sort of laugh. "Just because he's Merlin."

"Because he is Emrys?" Mordred looked confused. "I didn't really know him that long, so I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by that."

"He's always been a fighter," Lancelot smiled even as he felt tears prickle in his eyes. "Since I first met him, he had more of a personality than many other people put together. He's never taken orders from anyone, and he certainly won't take orders from the likes of these monsters."

"How did he work for the king then?" Mordred asked confused.

"He didn't work for him, not really. He was his servant, I suppose, but they were always friends. I didn't know Arthur much at first, but Merlin told me how he was when Merlin first arrived. I think Merlin never listening to him might have been a good thing, and Arthur knew that. Arthur must be worried..."

"I do not doubt that he is," Mordred said. "The King will be very worried about Emrys. When can we go get Merlin?"

"They've been coming more often, I cannot be sure they won't come again soon," Lancelot sighed deeply.

"But, he is even more hurt than before and we have to rescue him!" Mordred looked distraught at the thought of leaving Emrys there any longer.

There was suddenly a cry of anguish from down the hall, and Lancelot realized it was Merlin. He was shouting Arthur's name. It seemed that he wanted to 'save him', but that made no sense. Had they taken Arthur captive?

Mordred tried to get to the door only to be stopped by Lancelot. "Let me go!" He cried angrily, "I want to go help Emrys."

"You can't!" Lancelot hissed. "You'll only get caught. And keep your voice down, Mordred!"

"But," Mordred was devastated. "I want to..."

Just then there was a sudden knock on the wall. Lancelot froze in horror and tried to clamp a hand over Mordred's mouth.

"It's me," Lancelot suddenly recognized Gwaine's voice. "Keep your voices down. If I can hear you, everyone can."

"Sorry," Lancelot said. "I tried to tell him."

"Mmhh." Mordred mumbled so Lancelot let go of him and he scrambled over to the wall. "Is Emrys okay?"

"Er..." Gwaine hesitated. "There's no one here at the moment, so open this thing, I have something for you."

"Okay," Lancelot crept to the door and opened it a crack before opening it wider.

"Here," Gwaine suddenly pushed a key into Lancelot's hands. Lancelot was shocked to see what might have been tear tracks down one of his cheeks. "This is for the cuff on your druid's ankle. I can't manage the key to Merlin's cell, but you've got to get him out somehow! I don't care how, but get him out! Save him, somehow! Just please, hurry. You haven't seen him recently, Lance, but it's bad. He's really, really bad off, and it's probably going to get worse."

"Thank you," Lancelot gestured to the key. "What about you? Don't we need to get you out?"

"No, don't worry about me. Alister thinks I'm on his side. I need to keep playing my part. If you see me, I'm your enemy. Don't treat me as your friend. Please, just get Merlin out and don't worry about me. I'll figure something out once Merlin is gone."

"Alright, we will get him as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Don't go until you hear more footsteps leave. There is a man in there right now, but he should be gone soon. Thank you, Lance."

Lancelot closed the door after thanking Gwaine once again then turned to Mordred. "Let's get that thing off of you."

Mordred nodded eagerly and held out his ankle.

Lancelot turned the key and Modred let out a sigh of relief as his eyes burned bright gold, lighting up the tunnel.

"Thanks Lancelot!" Mordred said quietly,

"Of course," Lancelot smiled. "Now we're closer to saving Emrys."

Just then more footsteps came by, signaling that Merlin was now alone.

"Let's go!" Mordred whispered excitedly. "We can rescue Emrys."

Lancelot agreed and they slipped out and headed in the direction on Merlin cell. When they got there Mordred looked inside.

"Emrys!" He hissed.

Merlin's head lolled toward the door for only a moment before it again dropped back onto the cot. He was tied down to the bed and though for a moment he half-heartedly pulled at his arms, after only a few seconds he fell still and closed his eyes, breathing raggedly.

Mordred and Lancelot glanced at each other and Lancelot motioned toward the door. "Can you get it open?"

"I don't know," Mordred glanced down at the lock. "I will try."

Mordred knelt down next to the door and began to fiddle with the lock.

"Not that I mean to rush you, but can you go any quicker?" Lancelot suggested, glancing nervously down the hall. "We don't know when they'll be back, it could be any minute."

"I'm trying," Mordred hissed. "There is a magic block on the door. This isn't easy."

"I think it's going to need a key," After another minute, Mordred frowned. "I can try to help Emrys though."

"Do what you can," Lancelot sighed. Just then, however, there were shouts and footsteps echoing down the stairs. Lancelot shared a panicked look with Mordred. Should they try to go back to their passageway, they'd pass the stairs and be seen.

Mordred quickly whispered a spell and then looked at Lancelot. "Don't make a sound and don't let them bump into you!"

"We'll have to work quickly," Alister was saying, his voice sounding almost panicked. "They won't find him, but either way, I don't want them to be able to bring him home to poison Camelot."

"I understand," Daniel agreed. "Your decisions are correct."

"And our guest from Camelot cannot know until our job is finished. Then you will tell him."

Alister and Daniel rounded the corner and walked over to Merlin's cell. "Get up!" Alister said to Merlin.

Then he turned to Daniel, "Take him out into the woods away from where Camelot's knights are coming from."

Mordred glanced at Lancelot, _what do you think they are going to do with him?_

Lancelot jumped and looked at Mordred in confusion.

Mordred spoke again, _it's me, I'm talking to you telepathically, just think your answers or what you want to say._

 _Wow, okay, well... It doesn't sound good, Mordred. I think we'd better try to follow them somehow. It's good that the knights are coming, but it sounds like... I think they want to get rid of him. Do you understand, Mordred._

 _Yeah,_ Mordred glanced around the corridors and pulled Lancelot toward a small alcove. _We will stay here and watch until they leave and then we will follow them. Don't worry about staying hidden just don't bump into them or make too much noise._

 _Okay, there they go._

Daniel yanked Merlin down the corridor, and Merlin stumbled after him, falling to his knees with a half sob partway to the secret passageway, which Lancelot suddenly realized Daniel would be using.

"Get up, boy!" Daniel shouted. Merlin tried to stumble forward, but again fell to his knees.

 _Let's go._ Mordred grabbed Lancelot's wrist and gently pulled him after Daniel.

Daniel pushed Merlin forward and into the passageway with Mordred and Lancelot following closely behind.

Lancelot winced each time Merlin stumbled and was again pushed to his feet. He was oddly quiet and cooperative, which made Lancelot's breath catch. Something seemed very wrong with his silent obedience.

Daniel suddenly opened the door and pushed Merlin out of it. Merlin fell to his knees for only a moment, before he stumbled up and weakly pushed Daniel. He then began to run out into the forest.

"Stop, sorcerer, if you know what's good for you!" Daniel hissed after him, running after Merlin.

Mordred and Lancelot stood in shock for a moment then start to run after them, but by the time they did, both Daniel and Merlin have disappeared from view.

"Where did they go?" Mordred asked, turning to Lancelot.

"I think they may have headed for deep in the woods, so this direction," Lancelot pointed. "I'm surprised he tried to run, but good for him!"

"Let's go then," Mordred said, taking off in the direction Lancelot had pointed. "We can't leave Emrys to fend for himself."

There was a sudden ripping scream, and Lancelot froze.

"Where do you think that came from?" Lancelot frowned. "Was it over there? It sounded like he caught up to Merlin..."

"I think that way," Mordred pointed. "I hope Emrys will be... Okay, 'till we get there."

They followed the sounds until they come into a small clearing.

When Mordred saw what had happened, Lancelot had to grab his arm and hold him back. Merlin was collapsed on his knees, Daniel ripping a knife from his back.

 _Let me go!_ Mordred howled in Lancelot's mind. _Emrys!_

 _Mordred, wait for a second._ Lancelot winced at the volume of Mordred's voice. He waited until Daniel backed up from Merlin a bit so the man couldn't just reach down and grab their friend again. _Now, why don't you make it so we can be seen?_

Mordred's eyes flashed, and suddenly Daniel dropped the knife in shock.

"You!" He yanked a sword from his belt and pointed it at Mordred. "Do you like what's happened to your sorcerer friend, druid? He won't be bringing magic to Camelot any time soon. Or anytime at all, really."

Mordred glared at Daniel with pure hatred. "Emrys will bring back magic and none of you can stop him." Mordred raised a hand and whispered a spell.

Suddenly Daniel flew back and landed on the ground a few feet back.

Merlin suddenly coughed weakly, and Lancelot gasped when he saw a bit of blood hit the ground in front of the warlock.

"Mordred," Lancelot gestured to Daniel, and the Druid nodded. Lancelot then went to kneel beside Merlin.

"Lancelot?" Merlin coughed weakly. "What're you doing? You'll get caught. Run, please!"

"It's okay, Merlin," Lancelot whispered. "Mordred has Daniel covered. How are you feeling?"

"I'm..." Merlin's eyes fluttered and he sagged against Lancelot. "I'm not sure..."

"Let's see if we can get this off of you," Lancelot drew the key Gwaine had given them out of his pocket. After a moment of struggling with the cuff, Lancelot sighed in defeat.

"It doesn't look like it works," he told Merlin before he turned to Mordred. "Mordred! Come and see if you could get this off Merlin. I'll cover Daniel while you do."

Mordred hurried over, but before he even began, he frowned

"This is a magic cuff. I can't get a magic cuff off with magic," he stared down at Merlin in horror.

"I's okay," Merlin's words slurred together. "I understand. You... Thank you f'coming. Thank you f'caring. I wish... I wish Gwaine did, still."

"Gwaine helped us get you out," Mordred furrowed his brow. "Why would he do that if he didn't care?"

"I care," Merlin murmured. "Tell him I care even if he doesn't. Tell Cuilén and Arthur and Gaius. Tell Gaius."

"Hold on," Mordred looked at Merlin. "What do you mean tell them? We are going to take you back to Camelot now, tell them yourself when we get there in a couple days."

Merlin nodded slowly, however his eyes suddenly drooped and he fell limp against Lancelot, his breaths tiny and harsh.

"I know you'll tell them," Merlin murmured. "Thank you."

"Emrys?" Mordred asked as Merlin's breaths evened out then looked up at Lancelot quickly. "We have to get him to Camelot. He needs help."

"Mordred..." Lancelot trailed off as he held Merlin close for a moment before laying him on the ground and taking off his own coat to put under Merlin's back so the injury wouldn't touch the dirt. "Mordred, I've seen cases like this before and... Moving him could make it... Worse. Is there nothing you can do for him?"

Mordred shook his head sadly, "I am not a healer, I can do some minor healing spells just as Emrys can but... Nothing to this scale."

Lancelot looked back down at Merlin and he took a shaky breath. He looked over Merlin from his burned wrist to his broken fingers, and Lancelot had to close his eyes against his emotion for a moment. How could this happen to _Merlin?_ It seemed like something that would happen to a knight, but never Merlin. He suddenly felt cold as Merlin's breaths became few and far between.

"Lancelot?" Mordred looked up at Lancelot. "Is he okay? What is happening? What can we do?"

"Mordred," Lancelot choked for a moment and had to swallow thickly before continuing. "Mordred, you remember everything that happened whilst we followed Morgana. Merlin... Merlin has magic, but I fear it may only stretch so far. I can't do anything for him... Mordred, you have to try! You have to try to help him!"

Mordred looked as though he were about to protest once again but then he laid his hands on Merlin and began to cast a couple of spells.

Lancelot watched as Mordred tried to heal Merlin. Lancelot placed a gentle hand on Mordred's shoulder for encouragement, hoping that Mordred would be able to do enough that Merlin would pull through.

After a moment, Lancelot heard a soft thank you in his head which he was sure was not Mordred's voice, and then Lancelot's eyes filled with stubborn tears as Merlin gently breathed out and did not repeat the action. Lancelot sat there in shock, and then he shamelessly let the tears roll down his face.

"Emrys? Emrys!" Mordred shrieked falling back slightly as he tried to stand up. "Emrys, please wake up! Emrys!" Mordred reached out toward Merlin but pulled his hand back and collapsed on the ground sobbing.

Lancelot pulled Mordred into a hug and rocked slowly, trying to hide his own emotion so he could comfort his younger companion, but he couldn't hide his own silent tears as they ran down his face.

MMM

Cuilén was dreaming. He wasn't having a normal dream which consisted of his parents or people who needed saving who always turned out alright in the end or Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin togeather, or Gaius, or even just Cuilén himself roaming the forest and finding nuts and berries for small animals and ingredients for Gaius. No, this dream seemed all too real, and it horrified Cuilén causing him to whimper and cry in his sleep. This dream was about Merlin, but it was also about someone so injured they could not be healed, even by him.

"Cuilén?" Arthur walked into the room and looked around. When his eyes landed on the bed he frowned. Cuilén had tears running down his cheeks and he was tossing around slightly, in short, jerking movements. "Cuilén? You okay kid?" Arthur shook his shoulder.

Cuilén was unresponsive and he let out a tiny whimper followed by a far larger cry.

"Merlin," he whimpered in his sleep. "I won't let you! We need you! Please! Please!"

"Cuilén!" Arthur said, a bit louder this time. "Wake up."

"I won't let you!" Cuilén wailed, and suddenly he gasped and whimpered again. It was then that Arthur noticed the blood. There was blood on Cuilén and there was blood around Cuilén and Arthur knew right away he needed help, fast.

"Gaius!" He shouted, "Come here quickly! Cuilén is bleeding!"

Gaius ran in and after took one look at the situation turned to the king. "Get me the bandages." He told him before grabbing some herbs off the shelf.

Arthur nodded and ran to grab whatever Gaius needed. "Anything else?" He asked when he got back.

Gaius turned Cuilén over, and both men gasped in shock. The back of Cuilén's coat was drenched in blood.

"Help me get his shirt off," Gaius told Arthur. "Quickly."

Arthur nodded again and grabbed his knife, after cutting the shirt he quickly pulled it off of Cuilén.

Both Arthur and Gaius gasped at the wound, and Arthur's eyes widened.

"How could he get that?" Arthur asked Gaius in shock.

"It must be from Merlin..." Gaius said slowly. "I can treat him, but I may need magic, Sire. This is... This wound is a fatal blow."

"Do it," Arthur said. "I don't care how you do it, just make sure he is okay. "

"Let me get a book," Gaius nodded, hurrying away. He suddenly heard Arthur gasp, and Gaius asked what it was.

"Is this happening to Merlin?" Arthur asked, looking worried.

"Yes, I think so," Gaius said after a moment's hesitation. "I... It easily could be. That's likely why Cuilén is having these symptoms."

"But is it... Fatal? Could Merlin die?" Arthur asked. "How bad is it?"

"I can't know for sure, sire," Gaius faced away from Arthur, but Arthur could hear perfectly well how heavy and worried his voice was. "But yes, it could be... Fatal. That is if he doesn't get treatment. If no one helps him, it could be fatal, Sire."

"But they aren't likely to treat Merlin's injuries!" Arthur was suddenly shouting.

"We just... We have to hope. Here, I have the book. I need concentration," Gaius murmured, avoiding Arthur's gaze as he turned around. "Move, I have to help my ward."

Arthur nodded and did as he was told but stayed close enough to watch what Gaius was doing. He stood off to the side watching as Gaius prepared to use whatever he had to help Cuilén.

Gaius picked up a sort of liquid paste and spread it over Cuilén's back before he closed his eyes and began to mutter. After a moment he began talking more loudly in a different language, and slowly Cuilén's wound ceased in it's bleeding. Gaius panted a bit, but slowly a sort of film inclosed the wound. Gaius sighed and opened his eyes. Cuilén was no longer thrashing, and instead was unbelievably calm

"Keep him on his stomach," Gaius commanded. "We should try to wake him."

"Cuilén?" Arthur asked as he reached out to hold the boy down so he wouldn't turn over. "Cuilén, can you wake up for me please?"

Cuilén stirred slightly, his eyes blinking open. He winced violently and murmured something about his back, however a moment later he simply asked what was going on.

"You don't remember?" Arthur asked, glancing at Gaius.

"I remember... Merlin... Something was happening to Merlin... He was in trouble! I could feel his dread and pain, just like I can always feel what he's feeling... Gaius... Gaius!" Cuilén suddenly turned panicked, looking around desperately for Gaius. "He's not there! Merlin's not there! I can't feel what he's feeling! He's not there!"

"What do you mean he isn't there?" Arthur asked Cuilén then turned to Gaius. "What does he mean?"

"He's not there!" Cuilén wailed again. "Gaius, I always feel a sort of... A sort of presence within me. I always feel like he's here with me, but now I don't! He's gone, I don't feel his presence anymore! Gaius, what do I do? Where is he?!"

Gaius shook his head and turned to his table and began to grab different ingredients and mix them into a potion.

"Here." He said handing Cuilén the potion. "Drink this."

"No, please, tell me what's happened! Where is he? Why can't I sense that he's with me?" Cuilén shook his head, tears swimming in his eyes as he stared up at Gaius.

"Please Cuilén," Gaius said, looking at the king worriedly. "Let us figure out what is going on, please take this."

Arthur reached out to take the vial from Gaius. "Cuilén, I know you don't want to take it but you have to trust Gaius is doing what is best for you."

Cuilén looked between the two before he took the vial in shaking hands. He sniffled before he downed it quickly. Almost immediately his eyelids became droopy.

"Please Arthur," he murmured. "We need to find Merlin. I don't know where he is, and I'm scared for him. I think he's hurt. Please find him."

"We will do our best," Arthur promised, grabbing Cuilén's hand. "I promise kid, we will find him."

Cuilén nodded slightly before his eyes fell closed and his breathing became deep and even.

"Thank you, Arthur. I just want him to be okay. You're the king though, I know you can make him okay," Cuilén mumbled softly before falling into a deep sleep.

Arthur sighed then turned to Gaius. "What happened to Merlin?"

Gaius stared down silently at Cuilén before his eyes clouded over and he had to look away.

"Oh, my boy," Gaius said softly before Arthur was absolutely shocked to hear him sniffle slightly. "Oh, my poor Merlin."

"Gaius what happened?" Arthur had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "He... He isn't... Dead is he?"

"Arthur," Gaius spoke softly. "Sire, what Cuilén described to me... I read much about bonds, and one thing was clear. When the bond is strong, people know. When the bond is broken, people know that too. I fear... I fear that the bond has been broken, Sire."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "No, it can't be broken. Merlin can't die! We need him!" The king looked close to tears himself although he held himself together by a thread.

"Sire, I'm so sorry, but," Gaius choked softly. "But it seems that the evidence is clear. Merlin... Merlin may not be coming home."

Arthur shook his head once more before he stood up and made to walk toward the door only to be stopped by the fact that Cuilén still held his hand. Arthur stood still for a moment before he slowly sank down next to the bed. Tears rolled down his cheeks in silent sobs as the fact that his best friend and brother was dead. He held tightly to Cuilén's hand, anchoring himself to reality, not giving in to the urge to retreat into himself and not come out until Merlin came back.

Gaius looked over at Arthur and Cuilén, before he turned away and allowed tears to trickle down his cheeks. He'd said it, but somehow his heart couldn't believe it. Merlin not coming home? The concept was foreign to him. Merlin was a son to him. He was brave and kind and foolish but most of all he was full of life and his magic gave him strength. He was always on the edge of disaster, always saving the day, but always managing to pull off a miracle. He always grinned and laughed when Gaius told him to be careful. He always told Gaius after adventures that there were times when his heart had raced, but he'd never been truly afraid. Gaius had always been worried about Merlin, but he'd never been truly afraid either. Now his stomach felt like ice had lodged itself inside of him, and he was more afraid than he ever had been before. Merlin had given him a chance to be a father, a chance to be something other than a creaky old physician, and suddenly the boy he loved as a son had been ripped from his home and friends and everything he knew. Gaius felt like something had been ripped from his heart.

* * *

 **AN:** _Don't give up hope! Merlin might still have a trick hidden under his neckerchief... Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** _This is the second to last chapter I think, but there will be another story. By the way, if you like these characters (Merlin character plus_ _Cuilén_ _) Check out **Anna Davenport** 's new series **Kid On the Streets.** It's a cool modern AU Merlin story featuring Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur, Mordred, Morgana, Leon ect, and Cuilén!_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

Camelot was shadowed by a dark cloud of mourning. In the castle, sheets of black hung near Gaius's chambers, and many of the servants wore dark colors, their moods matching the darkness. The peasants in the town were also less cheery every time they passed either the palace or the stocks, their memories leaping to a smiling brunet boy who would not grace the streets of Camelot with his good humor or give stolen sausages from the king's breakfast to hungry children again.

The king had virtually disappeared into his chambers, only exiting to occasionally tell Leon to advise the council as he saw fit. He asked the servants to leave his meals at the door, and the people only occasionally saw his face looking wisely out the window before he would retreat behind tightly drawn curtains.

The librarian had visited Gaius asking where the noisy sorcerer boy had disappeared to, and when he got his answer, he shuffled into the library and locked the doors, proceeding to keep people out for a while until he was ready to again do his job perfectly and correctly. The council too seemed quiet, no longer questioning what the king did, and patiently agreeing to most of Leon's choices.

Gwaine and the group of knights had not yet returned. Gaius was not regularly visiting the lower town. Cuilén had remained unconscious for some time, and Arthur didn't really question Gaius's choices. It was late one afternoon when there was a small knock at the king's door, and Arthur frowned deeply from where he was curled up on his bed.

"What is it?" He called softly, not really wanting to know.

"It's... It's Cuilén," came a tiny voice, heavy with emotion. "Can I come in, please?"

Arthur sat up and walked over to the door, pulling it open to reveal the boy. "Cuilén!" He exclaimed. "How are you? Come in, please."

Cuilén stood there for a moment, before he stepped inside. He sniffled softly, and then he shocked Arthur completely as he drew Arthur into a hug and cried weakly on his shoulder.

"I found out," Cuilén said, his voice muffled. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm so sorry."

"Wha... What?" Arthur stammered confusedly. "I don't understand..."

"Merlin was your best friend, he was like your brother, I'm so sorry that... That..." Cuilén sniffled as he tried to continue.

"And he is your cousin," Arthur replied, pulling Cuilén over toward the bed to sit down. "You are allowed to grieve you know. And it wasn't your fault so why are you apologizing?"

"Because, what if I'd gone after him? I could have healed him! I could have saved him! Besides, now all I can do is make others feel better. I can make you feel better, Arthur, and it's my duty to."

"Don't," Arthur told him. "Cuilén, you couldn't have saved him from that kind of wound. We barely kept you alive... You wouldn't have been able to help."

"But I can help you now," Cuilén told Arthur. "May I, please? I have to, I can't handle all of this grief surrounding Camelot. At least let me make you better. Then I will move to the knights and the lower town and everyone else who is sad."

"No, Cuilén." Arthur said firmly. "People need to grieve, not have their feelings taken away and replaced. You need to grieve." He looked at the boy, locking eyes with him.

"But I can't afford to, not when everyone is so... So... I can feel it, Arthur. There is sadness everywhere. If I don't make it better, I'll have to leave! Don't you understand? I can feel sadness surround me, I have to make it go away! I just want to help everyone. That's what Merlin would want. He wouldn't want people to be sad, he'd want... He'd..."

Cuilén suddenly began to cry and he turned away from Arthur, sniffling and weeping.

"Cuilén," Arthur gently reached out and pulled the young man into his arms. "It's okay to cry. Merlin is worth every tear that is shed for him. He deserves those tears to be shed for him."

"He didn't deserve it, Arthur! He was suffering, and it didn't get better!" Cuilén suddenly spoke in an almost angry voice. "He didn't get to be happy again, it just... Ended."

"No one deserves to suffer Cuilén," Arthur said gently. "I'm sure he is happy, wherever he is now. I wonder if he is with that girl he talked about that one time?" This last sentence was muttered to himself as an afterthought as the king recalled different conversations with his fallen brother.

"I wanted to see him again," Cuilén said softly. "And you and Gaius... And Gwaine. I don't understand, Arthur. Gwaine... Gwaine was hurting him. I don't understand the situation!"

"I'm sure Gwaine was doing what he could to help Merlin," Arthur sighed. That was a question that had been bothering him for some time... "Sometimes that means siding with the enemy for a while."

"But... But Merlin... They're family! How could Gwaine hurt him? I hope Gwaine is okay. I hope he's not under a spell. I hope he comes home. If he's under a spell, I can cure him," Cuilén paused before continuing. "Gaius is really sad. I tried to make him better, but he told me to come here. He said you might need me. Arthur, I'm worried. I've been told I remind people of him, I've been told I look like him. What if I keep reminding people of him? I might make people feel more sad. Arthur, I think I might leave. I don't want to make people more sad, I couldn't stand to do that. I never want people to feel sad."

"You do look like Merlin." Arthur admitted, "Almost a spitting image. And as much as you look like him, you also help me to keep going. I told Gwaine and Merlin I would watch over you, and I am. People love you Cuilén, if you leave some people might not have anything to keep going for... Gaius thinks of you as another son to him, just like Merlin was."

Cuilén saw that Arthur's eyes were gathering a sort of mist, and he reached out to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. He then allowed tears to trickle down his face while Arthur's tears slowly retreated.

"If you want me to stay, I will. I'm happy to be your servant until the day I die," Cuilén told Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened as he remembered the many times Merlin had told him the exact same thing.

"Th... Thank you Cuilén," he whispered.

"I'm glad you're the king, and I'm glad we're like family. I can't imagine a better king than you. Thank you for being there for me."

"You're welcome." Arthur held Cuilén close in a quick hug. "You, Merlin and Gwaine will always be family to me."

"And I'll be the best that I can," Cuilén promised. "I know that I can't ever be Merlin, but I'm proud to be like family to you. Have you been outside recently?"

"Not really," Arthur admitted after a long pause, as he thought about it.

"Will you come outside with me? I haven't been outside for a long time either. I want to see the sun again."

"We can do anything you want," Arthur told him. "Where do you want to go?"

"To the lower town, or the training fields, or really anywhere. I just want to go outside. I need to get out of the castle, I feel like it's smothering me. I feel like I need to feel the breeze and the air. I want to feel free again."

"Let's go down to the training fields," Arthur decided quickly. "We can surprise Leon and the young knights."

"Okay," Cuilén smiled. "Let's go."

Cuilén lead Arthur from the room and down to the training field. When Leon saw Arthur, he almost dropped his sword.

"Sire!" He exclaimed. "You're out and about! And... Oh, Cuilén... It's good to see you."

Leon smiled weakly. For a fleeting moment he'd mistaken him for Merlin. Still, the boy made Leon smile, something about him just made Leon happy.

"It's good to see you too," Cuilén smiled, but it was strained and didn't reach his eyes. "We wanted to come out for some air. How is training going? How are the knights? Are you okay?"

"They are doing well," Leon answered "Training is going well, I am glad to see you two out and about, how are you feeling?"

"Me?" Cuilén looked surprised that he was asked about his own well being, however he was quick to shrug. "I'm alright."

"That is good," Leon said. "What about you, sire? How are you?"

"I am doing better Leon," Arthur told him, a quick glance at the boy beside him. "I am not in perfect condition but I am better than before."

Cuilén winced as several of the knights suddenly brutally attacked a training dummy, and he blinded hard.

"They are upset," Cuilén murmured. "They're angry and sad and frustrated and upset."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked him, looking over at the knights then Leon. "Why are they upset Cuilén?"

"I can't be sure but I think... I think they miss Merlin, Sire."

"I think everyone misses Merlin, kid," Arthur sighed, watching the young knights chopping up the training dummy. It looked like they'd need a new one...

"Can I make them better?" Cuilén begged. "Please? Please can I make them better?"

"You can only make them a little better," Arthur warned. "They still need their time to grieve like everyone else."

"Leon, can you stop them for a minute so I can talk to them?" Cuilén asked. "Please?"

Leon glance at Arthur and when the king nodded he called for the knights to halt.

"Cuilén!" Kay exclaimed. "You're up!"

The knights all hurried over and gathered around Cuilén, gently asking how he was doing.

"I'll be alright," he replied quietly. "I want to make sure you all will be alright because you're important and you're upset and I need to make you at least a little better."

With no further explanation, Cuilén closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment, several of the knights visibly relaxed, and Cuilén slowly opened his suddenly red rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't do more," Cuilén said quietly. "I hope with all of my heart that you can heal inside and feel better. You were friends to Merlin, and he and I want people to be happy. He wouldn't want you to hurt. I hope that I have helped you a little bit."

"You have Cuilén," Kay nodded. "Thank you!"

"Of course," Cuilén stepped back. He watched as the knights returned to training, some of the tension leaving their stances.

Cuilén turned and began to walk back to Arthur and shook his head in awe, speaking softly to Arthur alone.

"He is an incredible boy," he told Arthur. "I've never in my life met someone as selfless as he. He is another example that some magic might have good purposes, like Merlin's… Merlin's used to."

"Even Merlin didn't come close to Cuilén," Arthur sighed. "I love watching him heal people but I worry about him overdoing himself and not telling us if he needs help. Just like Merlin doesn't always tell us."

Leon stared at Arthur for a moment, before he swallowed with difficulty.

"No, Sire, he didn't always tell us," Leon looked away for a moment. "He too was incredible. His memory will be honored for many years to come."

Cuilén then arrived, wiping his cheeks slightly, though he plastered a smile on his face.

"I think I helped them, don't you?" Cuilén asked softly, his face a bit pale. "I can't feel as much sadness around me now."

"Good job kid," Arthur gave a tight lipped smile, then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I think Leon needs a little help now if you can."

"Of course," Cuilén nodded. He tuned and put a hand on Leon's shoulder. Moments later, Cuilén was shocked by the tremendous sadness that overcame him. It was almost more than the other knights put together. He bit down on his lip but kept his hand on Leon's shoulder. After a long moment he drew away and blinked hard to try to hide the tears gathering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Leon," he said softly. "I didn't realize the sadness you felt. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Leon shook his head. "Thank you though, for your help."

"Of course, I give my help to everyone who needs it," Cuilén said simply. "Arthur, can we go into the lower town?"

"You okay? Do you need to rest? We can go down to the market and look around if you want." Arthur said.

"Sounds good! I don't need to rest," Cuilén told Arthur. "I'll return, Leon, if you need me."

"Thank you Cuilén." Leon said gratefully. Then waved them off. "Go have fun."

Cuilén then lead Arthur toward the lower town, when there was suddenly a group of people who ran toward the knights. When they saw Arthur they changed direction and hurried to bow before the king.

"Your highness," one woman said. "There's a Druid headed in this direction. We recognize him as an accomplice of Morgana's!"

"Is it Mordred?" Cuilén asked, looking at the woman.

"Uh," the people glanced at one another. "We don't know who it is."

Arthur gently led Cuilén to the side for a moment. "It could possibly be Mordred. What could he be doing here? Do you know?"

"No, but he might know about Merlin, or want to know about Merlin. I hope it's Mordred. He might... He might almost be able to make me feel happiness again."

"I hope so," Arthur murmured before turning to the townspeople. "Where is the Druid?"

"In front of the town," the women pointed, and the group hurried in that direction. Soon they arrived at the front gates.

Arthur gasped when he saw the Druid. It was Mordred! Cuilén was right.

"Mordred!" Cuilén gave the first real smile in some time, and he ran up to the other boy his age. "Why are you here?"

"I was coming to find you!" Mordred said before he suddenly stumbled to his knees. Cuilén's eyes widened in panic and he knelt down beside the Druid. "I'll heal him and then we'll find out why exactly he came."

And with that, Cuilén placed his hands on Mordred's shoulders and began to heal whatever was wrong with the other boy.

"What is wrong with him?" Arthur asked kneeling down next to Cuilén.

"Malnourished, dehydrated," Cuilén gasped out. "He'll be awake in a moment. He's also very tired and has been running. His pulse is very high."

"Alright, I'll get the people to move along then be right back." Arthur stood up and quietly dismissed the people, and explained a little of who the boy was too some of the more curious.

After a moment, Mordred slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked slowly.

"You fell, I healed you," Cuilén replied quickly. "Do you feel better?"

"So you're still healing people?" Mordred asked slowly. "Yes, I feel much better. I... I have news of Merlin."

Cuilén almost immediately closed up and he drew backwards, his eyes pained.

"Oh," he said quietly. "We already know. Everyone knows, I... I've been helping people."

"The news you have for us is that Merlin is dead, right?" Arthur asked, wanting to make sure.

"Dead?" Mordred frowned. "He.. He was tortured, and he was in a bad way, a very bad way, we thought he'd died, to be honest, but... But it was a miracle. He was stabbed in the back, and for a long while it seemed that he would not recover, he suddenly started to breath again. He... He's alive."

Arthur sat in shock for a moment before he turned to look at Cuilén who hadn't said a word. "Did you hear that kid? Merlin's okay. Cuilén?"

Cuilén seemed in shock, his gaze unfocused as he stared into the distance.

"Alive," he said after a moment. "Alive? But... No, I can't... That's good but... No, he's not though. He's not here... I can't... He's not though... I could feel him, and I can't..."

"Merlin is alive." Mordred said, "He is with Lancelot right now. Cuilén please, I promise you Emrys is alive!"

"I can't sense him," Cuilén trailed off in fear. "Why not? What's happened to him?! Do you know why I can't sense him? Our bond is broken!"

"It is not surprising," Mordred replied, recalling knowledge he'd learned when he was younger. "He didn't breath for few minutes, all of his energy was focused on healing himself. His other magic would have been cut off, including your bond."

"But our bond is not healed!" Cuilén cried. "He did not heal our bond! We all thought he died! I thought he died!"

"Maybe he couldn't," Mordred told him, "He was badly wounded."

"Please take us to him," Cuilén begged. "Please let me go see my cousin!"

"I can take you too him but we will need horses to bring him back. He can't walk this far, he is still injured some." Mordred answered.

Arthur chimed in just then. "Leon and I will bring horses along, you two start walking there otherwise Cuilén won't be able to stand it. Which way is it?"

Mordred pointed to where Arthur needed to go and told him where they were before leading Cuilén toward the forest.

Cuilén hurried after Mordred until they arrived at a tiny path which Cuilén followed until they arrived at the new Druid encampment which was located closer to Camelot now that the Druids were an accepted people.

Mordred lead Cuilén to a tent and they ducked inside to find Lancelot gently caring for a figure curled up in the corner of the tent. As Cuilén drew closer, he recognized the figure.

"Merlin!" He cried and he fell to his knees beside his cousin. "Oh, Merlin! He's hurting, Mordred. But he's alive! Oh, he's alive!"

"Yes he is," Lancelot said, gently placing a wet cloth of Merlin's brow. "He is still hurt though."

"May I help him? I know what injuries he has, for I received them as well. See, I still have this burn here on my wrist and another on my neck. Gaius healed my fingers which a simple spell, though."

"Are you up to it?" Mordred asked, worried. "I can feel that you are exhausted. You look drained."

"Staying here with him hurting will only drain me more," Cuilén replied. "Please, allow me to help him!"

Mordred nodded after a moment, and Cuilén placed his hands on Merlin. Moments later he yelped, but he closed his eyes tightly and continued for some minutes. Finally, Cuilén swayed dramatically and Mordred caught the slighter boy.

"Woah, you okay?" Mordred asked, "You did too much Cuilén! The King isn't going to be happy with you and neither is Emrys."

Merlin's eyes suddenly flickered open and he moaned softly.

"Emrys!" Mordred exclaimed. "You're awake."

"Merlin," Cuilén said softly before he began to fall unconscious. "You're alive. I thought... "

Mordred looked down at Cuilén when the boy's head lolled against his shoulder.

"He fainted," the druid explained to Lancelot, then turned his gaze to Merlin. "How are you Emrys?"

"Well," Merlin frowned, looking around himself. "Not... That bad... Where am I? What happened? Where's Alister and Daniel?"

"You're right outside of Camelot," Lancelot told him. "We brought you here and Cuilén just healed you."

"Cuilén?" Merlin turned to the boy and he stared at him in shock. "I think I have a lot to catch up on. Ow! My neck hurts..."

"Just a bit..." Mordred said, "Yeah you have a burn on the back of your neck so be careful. Cuilén healed most of your injuries but there are a few left."

"Right," Merlin nodded slowly, events rushing back into his mind. His eyes suddenly widened in panic and he looked around. "Where's Gwaine?!"

Mordred and Lancelot exchanged looks with each other before Mordred spoke. "Please don't worry about that for now Emrys. Please work on getting better."

"No, where is he?" Merlin glanced between the two. "I remember, he did terrible things, but I think it was part of a plan. They'll see that! They'll find out! You didn't leave him?"

"We had no choice Merlin," Lancelot sighed, trying to help Merlin sit again, however Merlin wrested himself away. "He asked us to get you out and we did."

"He'll get himself killed! They're... They're," Merlin choked as he remembered all that happened. "They had methods that I don't think even Uther resorted to. I don't quite understand why I don't feel more under the weather. Did you say Cuilén healed me?"

Mordred nodded, and Merlin shook his head in horror.

"No, he can't have! He'll find out everything! Mordred, you don't understand. I feel better in both mind and body. That means... That means he took the memories as well. Don't you see, everything they did to me, it'll be like they did it to him instead! I shouldn't feel like this! I should be panicked and horrified and jumping at every noise, but Cuilén took that away! Do you understand? And... And... Mordred," Merlin's voice became hoarse with horror. "I can't feel our bond. Mordred, you understand some of these things, why can't I feel our bond?!"

"Merlin, calm down," Lancelot gently took Merlin's arm and tried to calm him with peaceful words. "Calm. You know he's right here and he's alive. Calm, Merlin, you'll make yourself sick. Shh, focus on feeling better. You're safe, he's safe, it's alright. You're safe, you're right here, it's okay. It's okay Merlin."

"I can't feel our bond," Merlin suddenly whimpered. Maybe he wasn't as healed as he'd at first thought because suddenly he felt panicked and wanted nothing more than to get away and know that his family was safe and that he was safe. Subconsciously he leaned into Lancelot's soothing touch and wished desperately that he understood what was going on.

Just then there was the sounds of a few horses riding in and a moment later Arthur strode in.

He walked over the edge of the bed cloth and stood there looking at Merlin for a moment before sinking down and reaching out tentatively. "Merlin?" He asked sounding unsure of himself, tears welling up in his eyes."

"Hello Arthur," Merlin swallowed heavily. "I wasn't sure I'd see your prattish face again."

"You're alive!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Always stating the obvious," Merlin laughed softly, but there were tears gathering in his eyes. "Alister took me. He hates magic, you know. He hated that I was bringing magic to Camelot. He wanted to stop me."

"Oh," Arthur stopped for a second. "How did he take you? Couldn't you have fought back with magic?"

Merlin's half smile disappeared and he suddenly had to blink away sudden tears.

"I couldn't, I still can't. They've been trying, but they can't get it off! The key didn't work, and magic doesn't work... Arthur, I can't use my magic."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a second but the knelt down next to where Merlin laying and reached out a hand. "We will work on it, I promise. As soon as Elyan gets back I'll have him take a look at it."

"Arthur, it doesn't just restrict magic for a while," Merlin's voice was soft and frightened. "The Druids have been telling me about it. It was originally designed to drain all magic from sorcerers. It was designed so that a sorcerer would lose his or her magic and not be able to practice it in the future. I'm not a sorcerer, I'm a warlock. Do you remember I told you the difference?"

Arthur nodded, "I remember you told me, but does that change things? How would it change this?"

"I don't lose magic, not really, I'm losing... I don't know how to explain it in other words except to say, I'm losing me. I'm losing what makes me me. It's... It's very slowly draining me. It's slow, but I can tell it's getting worse."

"Because you are magic," Arthur tried to clarify. "By taking magic away, it takes you away."

"Yes," Merlin nodded weakly, remembering when he'd told Arthur those exact words so long ago now. "Because I am magic. Magic is what gives me life. It makes magic go away so..."

"Well, I guess we have to find a way to take this off, and quickly," Arthur told him. "Can you think of anyone or anything that could help us.

"Only the great dragon might know," Merlin said softly. "He might."

"Merlin did you hit your head?" Arthur asked, "I killed him a few nights after he escaped the cave thing where he was being held!"

Merlin looked away, guilt washing over him. _No more secrets_ he'd told Arthur, he'd promised him, and yet...

"Arthur, I think I told you Balinor was my father... I'm similar to him. I, too, am a dragon lord. The great dragon yet lives. You can't go after him! I must protect him! You can't hurt him," Merlin's voice trailed off and he meekly whimpered. "Please."

"Hurt him?" Arthur asked, "We couldn't touch him in the battle! What if he turns against us! What then!?"

"He can not even come near Camelot without my permission," Merlin said. "Please Arthur, I need to speak with him."

Arthur hesitated but finally nodded. "Do we need to go anywhere to meet him or something?"

"Yes, I have to call him in a clearing. We should go, quickly, but I'm worried about leaving Cuilén. Arthur, he's done something that's... It's unthinkable."

"What did he do?" Arthur asked, confused and worried. "What happened?"

"He was worried about me, I guess, and he healed me. But Arthur, he didn't just heal my body, me healed my mind.. I don't feel well, but I don't feel panicked either. I thought I'd be skittish and frightened, but I'm not all that afraid. I think... I think he will be, though, Arthur. I think he took that away from me, and he will be. All of the ruthlessness, the torture, he'll know! Arthur, he's too good, how could he have done this? I'm not all healed, but I know he did a lot. I can't stand that he'll know!"

Merlin suddenly felt more tears welling up in his eyes and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"Merlin..." Arthur trailed off, wondering how to tell Merlin that Cuilén had already suffered. "He... Cuilén has already... He knows what you went through. He felt pretty much all of it I think."

"What?" Merlin's eyes widened and he shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how or why but Cuilén received pretty much every injury it seems you did," Arthur told him. "He felt what you felt."

"You mean, the whip? The broken bones? The," Merlin let out a hiccuping sob. "The burns?"

"I think so..." Arthur said, "It was hard to tell but I know the burns for sure and I think the broken bones as well. His hand and neck were burned where yours are now."

Merlin shook his head and hugged Cuilén's limp form closely as if he could somehow shelter the boy from what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Cuilén," Merlin murmured. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Shouldn't you two be going?" Mordred asked, "The sooner Emrys can talk with the dragon the sooner this can all be resolved."

Arthur nodded and motioned for Lancelot to take Cuilén from Merlin. "Let's go Merlin."

Merlin tried to stand, however his legs shook and fumbled for footing before falling to his knees with a cry. He tried to stand, but again fell down. Merlin's cheeks burned in shame and a few stubborn tears trickled down his face as he tried to stand one last time and failed.

Arthur crouched down next to Merlin and gently reached out to help him. "Easy there." He told the warlock. "Here, let me."

"I can do it," Merlin protested. "I'm not that weak. I can stand! I can!"

"Let me help you up then," Arthur reasoned and gently started to lift Merlin up, keeping an arm around his friend.

After Merlin was on his feet, he stubbornly pulled away and tried to stand on his own, though his legs were shaking violently. Still, he shot a triumphant grin at Arthur.

"See," he spoke, sounding like he was almost trying to convince himself of his recovery. "See?"

"Very good, Merlin," Arthur nodded, watching Merlin carefully. "You are standing, can you walk?" Arthur asked, subtly shifting to catch Merlin if he fell.

"Of course I can," Merlin glared at Arthur, but after only two steps toward the door, Merlin stumbled and would have fallen if Arthur hadn't caught him. Mordred suddenly looked away, swallowing hard as he tried to accept what had happened to the great Emrys.

"Merlin let me help you," Arthur pleaded with his friend who was trying to pull away once more. "Please!"

"I'm supposed to be the court sorcerer now," Merlin suddenly mumbled, his face falling and his voice quieting. "I'm not acting as a fumbling, bumbling servant anymore. I don't have to be like that! Before you knew about my magic, I was always tripping and falling and weak but I knew it was because I was just hiding my magic. If you knew, I could use my magic and I'd be different. I'd be better. Well look now! You know and yet I'm worse off than before! But I won't be! I can do this, I'm not weak without my magic," Merlin hesitated, his voice sounding frightened as he finished. "Am I?"

"No," Arthur reassured him. "You are not weak. You are the bravest of us all, not many of us could have put up with what you faced."

"But even with Cuilén healing me, I'm not better. I can't," Merlin swallowed. "I can't even walk."

"Merlin," Lancelot said, speaking up from where he was sitting next to Cuilén. "You put up with a lot. You have been put through things no one should have done to them, you are doing better than we all thought you would be. You are weak from not enough food and your magic being drained from you, don't be ashamed to accept our help when you need it the most."

Merlin glanced at his friends in the room, before he ducked his head and nodded.

"Thank you," he said after a moment. "Thank you all, for everything you've done and have been doing. I cannot express how much I appreciate it, so I will accept your help. I'm sorry, it's just that while there I couldn't let myself be like I normally am. I had to be... Different. Less open, less, I don't know, just different. I'm sorry, thank you Lancelot, Arthur."

"Are you ready to go?" Arthur asked, making sure to steady Merlin, then a thoughtful look crossed his face for a moment before it turned into a look of horror. "Wait a minute, where is Gwaine? Shouldn't he be here?"

Merlin simply glared at Mordred and Lancelot, before turning his face away and refusing to answer Arthur.

"Merlin..." Arthur said warningly before turning to Mordred and Lancelot. "One of you tell me where Gwaine is."

"He told us to!" Mordred suddenly exclaimed. "He said to just get Merlin out! He's still there, but he'll okay, right Lancelot?"

"I think he will be okay for a while," Lancelot nodded. "But then again possibly not. As soon as Alister suspects anything about Gwaine then..." Lancelot didn't finished but the implied sentence hung unfinished.

"Why would he be okay in the first place?" Arthur asked. "Was he a prisoner?"

"At first," Merlin admitted. "But we had a sort of unspoken plan. He made them trust him by... By doing things that made them think he hated me. They came to trust him, after a while."

Arthur paled as he remembers Cuilén's words when he had asked him what Gwaine was doing, _He had a fire poker, But he's not using it right. He's... He's hurting Merlin with it!_

"He tortured you?" Arthur asked, confusion lacing his words.

Merlin suddenly sniffed and looked away again, telling Arthur all he needed to know.

"But..." Arthur was at a loss for words. "I don't understand."

"He did it so that he could help us get Merlin out of there," Lancelot told Arthur gently. "I know it's hard to think about but you need to put that aside for now and get Merlin to the dragon."

Arthur started to protest but then nodded. "Where do we need to go Merlin?"

"Do you know the clearing in the valley near Camelot? Take us there, please," Merlin told Arthur quietly. "Lancelot, Mordred, perhaps you should come, just in case. We may need protection. Alister will be very angry."

"I'll come," Mordred agreed quickly. "Lancelot can stay here with Cuilén."

"No, I think he should come too. We should ask about our bond, and Cuilén should be here," Merlin stated.

"Leon is right outside. He will come as well," Arthur told Merlin. "But alright, if you think it best."

Arthur, Merlin and Mordred ducked outside and were greeted by Leon who had five horses.

"Merlin, you are riding with me," Arthur said firmly.

"It's good to see you," Leon suddenly stepped forward, leading Arthur's horse over. "You had all of Camelot worried. Very worried. I'm admittedly very relieved to see that you are alive. Welcome back, my friend."

"It is good to be back, Leon," Merlin answered.

Lancelot came out of the tent then, Cuilén in his arms. He got on the fifth horse, Cuilén in front of him.

"What happened to him?" Leon suddenly paled when he saw the boy. "And Lancelot! I didn't expect you to be here!"

"It's a long story, I can explain it on the way," Lancelot told Leon. "But for now just realize I've been living with the Druids, and Cuilén... He out did himself, he healed Merlin incredibly. He took away much of what happened to Merlin, he may be unconscious for some time yet to come."

Leone glanced over at Merlin, wondering sadly how bad off Merlin had been.

"I am glad to see you kept Camelot standing in my absence," Merlin suddenly spoke up, eager for a topic change.

"Hey!" Arthur protested. "I'm the king."

"And Leon is not a prat so he has you beat," Merlin smiled weakly as Arthur helped him up onto his horse. "Thank you, Arthur."

"You're welcome," Arthur answered. "But I am not a prat."

"Fine, you're a clotpole, through and through," Merlin winced as Arthur very lightly hit him over the head. "Ow!"

"I am glad you are okay Merlin," Arthur smiled. "It's good to have you back here, we missed you."

Merlin didn't respond, but he was smiling as the group rode away from camp and toward the clearing where Merlin would call the great dragon.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review :) And don't forget to check out **Anna Davenport** 's story!_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** _Okay this is the last short chapter :) Enjoy! I'll post the next one soon!_

* * *

The horses reached the clearing when dusk was beginning to send shadows dancing around the forest. Arthur helped Merlin dismount while Lancelot gently lay Cuilén on the ground.

After a moment, Merlin took a deep breath and began to shout words in a language Arthur had never heard before. When Merlin was done, he was panting.

"Now we wait," he said quietly before he swayed and Arthur had to catch him. Gently Arthur sank to the ground beside Lancelot and Cuilén while Merlin gasped for breath.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, "What is wrong?"

"Emrys, what happened?" Mordred asked, crouching down.

"I just feel really tired, suddenly," Merlin mumbled. "I think I should sleep."

"Alright." Mordred said, before Arthur could say anything. "We will wake you when the dragon gets here."

"Thank you," Merlin murmured, before his eyes blinked closed completely and he gently curled into himself, his breaths steadying out. He murmured softly and smiled a little as he nuzzled into the jacket that was suddenly pushed under his head as a pillow.

"How long do you think we have to wait?" Arthur asked, looking around at the semi circle of people.

"I don't really know," Mordred answered. "None of us do."

Arthur nodded and settled himself down for what could possibly be a long wait.

"You know what?" Lancelot spoke up suddenly. "He reminds me of Cuilen, you know when he is sleeping like that."

Leon watched as Merlin's breath gently rose and fell, and he couldn't help but agree. Merlin always looked a bit young for his age, but asleep he seemed even smaller. He seemed almost delicate, and Leon nodded.

"Poor, poor Merlin," he murmured softly. "How could anyone harm him? How could anyone even have an inkling of a desire to harm him?"

Leon sighed and glanced away, unused to verbalizing such sentimentality, but feeling that under the circumstances, it was an appropriate thing to say. The others seemed to agree with him.

Arthur nodded and glanced up at the sky once more, "When is the dragon going to get here?" he asked once again, impatient as always.

"We cannot know that," Mordred replied patiently. "We must simply wait."

And wait they did. They waited until dusk disappeared and soon the moon was high in the sky. Merlin stirred slightly, his eyes blinking open.

"Where is the dragon?" He asked. "Did he leave already?"

"No," Arthur said slowly.

"No?" Merlin paled. "But... He should have come by now! Oh... Oh no..."

Merlin suddenly stared purposefully down at his ankle with the cuff.

"What is it, Emrys?" asked Mordred.

"It blocks my magic," Merlin frowned. "I'm afraid... I think... I don't think the dragon will be coming. I think it's blocking my dragon powers as well."

"Is there any other way you can call him?" Arthur asked.

"No," Merlin appeared close to tears. "I really am useless without my magic."

"You are not useless," Arthur told Merlin.

"What are the words?" Lancelot asked.

Merlin spoke, and then to his shock Cuilén began to mutter the words in his sleep.

"What is he doing?"

"What's happening?"

Arthur and Leon spoke at the same time while Merlin and Mordred stared at Cuilén in shock.

"He's speaking in the language of dragon lords," Merlin said after a moment. "How does he know that? He... Cuilén couldn't be..."

"Cuilén couldn't be what?" Lancelot asked, looking at Merlin.

"He couldn't be a dragon lord, could he?" Merlin glanced at Mordred, when suddenly there was a large wind that startled the horses as the great dragon appeared over the clearing.

"Greetings young Warlock," Kilgharrah said, as he landed in the clearing. He suddenly stiffened, before frowning as well as a dragon could. "Something terrible has been done to you. Additionally, I was not prepared for you to call when others are present."

"Don't worry about them," Merlin realized perfectly well why the dragon might worried. "They mean no ill will to you."

"You were not the one to call me," the dragon said after a moment. "I have not been able to sense your presence recently. What has been done to you?"

"I have this cuff on my ankle," Merlin gestured down at said cuff. "It is prohibiting me from using my magic. Wait, I wasn't the one to call you?"

"Patience, young warlock," the dragon signed. "First elaborate. I see that this cuff is soaking away your life force. You will need to get it removed with haste. How did you acquire it?"

The dragon glanced almost suspiciously at Arthur and Leon.

"They had nothing to do with it," Merlin shook his head. "I was taken by a king who hates magic, he did this."

"You are not elaborating," the dragon shook his head. "But I understand. Such poor treatment of creatures of magic can be a topic some prefer to avoid. I am relieved that you are now safe, although you are not truly out of danger until you have removed that cuff. Now, you wondered who called me. It is someone who I knew for some time, I wondered when the young empath would contact me."

"Cuilén?" Merlin and Arthur exclaimed together.

"How is Cuilén a dragonlord?" Merlin asked, glancing in Cuilén's direction.

"He is your cousin, is he not? His father was not a dragon lord until Balinor was taken from your world. You then were gifted the powers of dragon speech, as was Balinor's long estranged little brother. Since Balinor's brother had no magic, he lived a peaceful, simple life. The former last dragonlord did not want to bring chaos into his little brother's life, and that is why their paths did not cross again. Balinor's death brought more than simply your powers into existence."

Merlin sat where he was for a moment, in shock as the idea ran through his mind. Cuilén was a dragonlord? He looked over at Cuilén and wondered if the boy knew anything at all about this power.

"So Cuilén called you here?" he asked.

"Yes young warlock, as I just said to you," the dragon sounded exasperated.

"Forgive me for the fact that I need a moment to think about this," Merlin told the dragon.

"Time is a precious commodity that is slipping away from you. You need to begin acting quickly before Albion rests on shakier ground than it already does."

"Can you help him?" Mordred asked.

"I will do as much as I ever do," the dragon peered suspiciously at the Druid. "But I must warn you, Mordred, that remaining by the side of Emrys and the Once and Future King, you are disrupting the natural order of things."

"Destinies can change," Merlin said fiercely. "It is not certain what will happen."

"As you say," the dragon bowed his head to Merlin. "Now, you have a journey ahead of you, you must begin to prepare."

"And where am I going?" Merlin asked.

"You and Cuilén are both injured in mind as well as body. You are meant to connect to become a powerful force of healing and strength. Recent events had hindered your paths. I cannot change what has been done to you, but some will be able to. You will need to travel together over an expanse of water and north west to a place where there are a brand of Druids more powerful than those who reside near Camelot. They are renowned for their healing, and their magic will be the only thing capable of taking off that cuff that hinders your life force."

"Alright," Merlin said, surprised that the dragon hadn't been more cryptic. "Anything else I should know?"

"Your journey will change your destiny, young warlock. As you said, destinies can change, and if you do not make choices appropriate for the times that await you, you will find that your statement holds true, even as you begin to deny it. And remember, those who deceived you may not always be quite as strong." With that, Kilgharrah took to the air leaving everyone staring after him, very confused.

Merlin groaned, there it was. The advice that wasn't helpful at the moment and made him question what he did.

"Come back!" He shouted in vain as his dragonlord powers were not functioning. "Why does he always do that?" He muttered, staring angrily at the ground.

"What exactly did that last part mean?" Arthur asked.

"Who ever knows what he's trying to tell me?" Merlin groaned.

"Well, do you have any idea?" Arthur cried. "You're the dragonlord, why don't you wake Cuilén up and get him to demand answers?"

Merlin thought long and hard, when suddenly he felt his heart almost stop.

"Did... Did you hear his last line?" Merlin's voice was paper thin. "Those who deceived you may not always be quite as strong. He's talking about Gwaine, I'm sure of it. He's in trouble, Arthur. Gwaine is strength and he's in serious trouble or he wouldn't have bothered to have mentioned him."

"Okay, calm down for a minute," Arthur said then turned to Leon. "We will need to gather some of the knights and go out and find Gwaine. You and Cuilén," he turned back to Merlin. "You two need to go on some sort of quest thing."

"I don't think we should go alone," Merlin admitted. "It sounds like I'll be getting increasingly worse, and I don't know what Cuilén will be like when he wakes up."

"I will go with you Emrys," Mordred said. "If you will have me."

Merlin hesitated. The dragon had once again warned that Mordred would bring trouble, and it made Merlin uneasy. Was Mordred still a threat to Arthur? He supposed it was better for Mordred to be with him rather than with Arthur if Merlin wasn't with Arthur, so after a moment Merlin nodded. He needed to keep an eye on Mordred.

Mordred looked up when Merlin didn't answer right away and instantly saw the hesitation and unease on his face. He glanced back down at the ground, waiting for Emrys' judgement of the offer.

"Having a Druid when we're going to talk to Druids could be very helpful," Merlin spoke up finally. "Thank you for offering to accompany us."

"You are welcome Emrys," Mordred said, relief on his face that Emrys hadn't turned him down. "When are we leaving?"

"We should leave immediately," Merlin decided.

"No." Arthur said. "Come back to the city first and get the supplies that you will need and spend the night resting. You will need it."

"We will get the supplies, but I'm afraid we can't afford to rest," Merlin's voice was sad. "If we rest now I... It may be the last time I ever see Camelot. No, we have to hurry."

Arthur nodded and they all mounted their horses, Merlin riding with Arthur and Cuilén with Lancelot. They quickly rode into Camelot and Arthur ordered some of the servants to gather the knights from their rooms for him and a few others to help Merlin with whatever he needed.

Merlin visited Gaius and the old physician was beyond relieved to see him. When he learned that Merlin would have to leave again, he told Merlin to be careful and he made him promise to come home safely. Far too soon, Mordred and Merlin had a wagon of supplies with Cuilén cuddled in a small bed of blankets in the back which Leon and Lancelot had prepared for him. Mordred and Merlin would take turns driving so that someone was constantly at the boy's side.

Arthur told Merlin that he'd better come home quickly and to get a hold of a messenger some how to tell him what was happening, and he and Lancelot would be departing for Alister's castle in the morning.

"Don't you fall off the boat or make any magic people mad or be an idiot so I have to come save you!" Arthur told his friend.

"Same to you," Merlin replied. "Minus the boat part."

Arthur punched Merlin in the shoulder for old times sake before he watched from the castle as the wagon rolled out of Camelot.

"He'll be alright," Lancelot suddenly approached Arthur. "He has a destiny to fulfill, he'll be okay. Get some rest, you'll need it come morning when we go to save Gwaine."

Arthur nodded but didn't move until he could no longer see the wagon, then he slowly turned around and walked after Lancelot into the citadel.

MMMM

Gwaine was pretending to relax in his small room when Daniel burst in.

"What's got you wound up tighter than a king's bootlaces?" Gwaine glanced over at the door.

"The boy escaped!" Daniel shouted. "He escaped!"

"Oh," Gwaine tried to look shocked. "Well, that's too bad. Thought you had his magic locked tight so be couldn't use it."

"He couldn't," Daniel ground out. "Someone stole the key. Someone let him out."

"How did they do that?" Gwaine asked. "I thought only Alister had a copy."

"Alister's key went missing," Daniel replied. "Not long after he left the sorcerer's cell. Not long before the sorcerer escaped. Not long after only the two of you, and me, left the dungeons. There is no lock on the inside, he did not release himself."

Gwaine shook his head. "What a shame!" He exclaimed, trying to sound annoyed. "I bet Alister isn't too happy."

"No, he's not," Daniel stood there a moment more before his voice turned still colder. "Guards, seize him."

"What are you doing?" Gwaine exclaimed. "I helped you! I'm on your side."

Guards suddenly flooded the room and dragged Gwaine's hands behind his back before locking them tightly with chains.

"You played your role well, but I am perfectly aware what he was to you. You never seemed the type to turn on your own family, it seems his highness and I were not incorrect in thinking something more was running through your head."

Gwaine struggled for a moment, then he stilled. "I'm glad you weren't as dumb as we thought you were then," he said. "But as long as Merlin is safe I am happy."

"Then I'm sure you will just keep smiling and smiling," Daniel growled before the guards began to drag Gwaine towards the dungeon. "That is, until Alister finalizes the maps. We just sent away a group of knights of Camelot who examined the premises to find no sign of your sorcerer. Next time they may not leave empty handed. After all, surely someone will wonder what's become of you in a few months or so."

"Arthur will come for me before very long," Gwaine said. "And when he does you better watch out, he doesn't take kindly to his knights being mistreated by others. And if he doesn't come, at least I know my conscious is clear. I got out who I needed to save. Maybe he'll turn out more like your king, wouldn't that be pity?"

Daniel watched as Gwaine disappeared down the stairs before he ground his teeth and went to tell Alister that the task was completed. Soon the sorcerer would be back within their grasp. After all, surely the sorcerer would not leave his family member to die.

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review! And watch out for the next story Upon New Tides. Also, remember to check out my story with former author **Anna Davenport.** She has changed her name to **Warrior of Camelot.**_


End file.
